Ala Alba, Negi's Older Version
by X10AShadowfox
Summary: Takes place after "Negima: The older Negi tale series". In this is about the magical world. Hope you are all ready, Negi's past well be reveal, as well as the secret to his extrodinary power. Adventure, power, truth as well as redemptiion. Enjoy all.
1. Ala Alba begin's

There was destruction. There was fighting. In the middle 3 men were in the battle field. With that, one of them was him. The man who master a thousand spells, the Thousand Master, the young Nagi Springfield.

Nagi "This pisses me off."

In front of them was a royal palace

Nagi and his friends were fighting in a battle to protect the Royal Princess of the Dusk. Nagi was wondering why they would attack a country for one little girl, especially since she was just born. Al told him that it was because she had hidden powers of as well never to judge in age.

Demon gods were about to reach the princess, who was being cradled in some woman's arms. The demon god was about to take her, but then it was destroy right in-front on the royal people. The people were wondering who did it, but just then the man destroyed the other demon gods in front of them.

"I'm the man with the thousand spells, I'm Nagi Springfield."

Nagi was then wondering on why they brought out a baby in front of a battle field. Nagi asked for her name, and the woman just answered it was Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Enteofushia. With that, Nagi got to work on protecting her as well as everyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Asuna woke up in shock. Right now, Asuna was able to remember, in her infants, her real name. She tried to look for Konoka, or any other person in the house. She found Konoka and Setsuna, but they were about to kiss for the pactio. They saw Asuna, so they stopped. Asuna told them that she knew what it was for, but Setsuna was just to panicky. Asuna at that moment, forgot everything on what she remember.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later

Asuna was standing near a fountain, waiting for someone. She was wondering why she had that dream. Asuna saw Negi and Konoka fathers in her dream. She then thought about what Takahata and Colonel told her during the tournament. She was then caught off guard when Ayaka came up to her. Ayaka and Asuna were discussing a matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later

Negi was wondering on what was Asuna doing.

Asuna "I'm recruiting."

Negi "Recruiting?"

Negi saw the new club form, and wondered what this form is about.

Asuna "Look you once said, that once you go the magic country, you my not come back."

Kamo explained about the country, saying that it was an isolated place and stuff. Asuna didn't accept the idea that Negi may never come back.

Asuna "You have to come back!! Promise that you will come back!! It is your responsibility as our teacher!"

She explained that she won't interfere with his goals, but she well not let him go alone.

Asuna "This club is created to help you. It's a club that helps you find Nagi and get back to school safety club. Seeking member now! Of course you are the advisor."

With that, every thing was getting in place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Day

Asuna was talking to Eva, who was just minding her own business. Asuna was accompanied with Haruna, Kaede and Fei Ku. While those three were busy trying to name their new club, Asuna was talking business with Eva.

Asuna "It's a club that we formed to look for Negi's father. You got a problem with that?"

Eva "I see… So the idea is to cheat some funds at the same time which you can use to go to Wales. Hmph, pointless."

Asuna then reminded Eva that she was also looking for Nagi as well, so they can go in her place to look for him. Eva agreed as long as she gets any information. Eva agreed to become the new clubs honorary advisor. Asuna also asked one more thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eva resort

Asuna also asked to use her resort as much as they want in order to increase their own training. When they all got to the resort, everyone was amazed on what had changed.

Asuna "WA—what happen here?"

Eva "It's for the boy's own training. He asked me to increase it to put in environmental training as well."

When they went inside, they were amazed. They all 1st went into a jungle area, which was nice. Chacha was their guide for this tour. They then went to an artic area. In the artic area, they were freezing to death in a temperature of negative 40 Celsius. They then went to a dessert area, where it was 50 Celsius. They then went to the castle were they can refresh. Asuna was amazed about it, while she notice that Eva sometimes looks at her.

Just then, Negi was walking with Kotarou and Lacus.

Negi "Oh, Asuna. So you did come, huh. You got Eva's permission."

Asuna agreed and she wondered what is going with his side.

Negi "Oh, everything is good. Right now, I just finished helping Lacus on her new spell she is trying to master, then I was about to teach Kotarou and Setsuna."

With everyone who knew about magic, the club meeting had begun. Fei Ku and Kaede asked Negi on the spot to train them, since he trained Luna so well as they remember the martial arts tournament. Negi told them that he well think about it. Negi was about to start teaching Setsuna, when Asuna asked her to train with her. Setsuna was kinda worried about it, since Negi is her new master, but Negi agreed to it, so he just relax for awhile.

Asuna and Setuna kendo training as well as conversation.

Asuna "Hey, Setsuna, don't you think Eva is acting kinda weir lately?"

Setsuna "Eva, why?"

Asuna then tolf her all the strange things that she is feeling from her. Setsuna reassured her about that, saying it was all in her head. Then Setsuna praise Asuna for her own abilities. Setsuna then told her that her abilities were amazing, how she can use Kanka, as well as her magic cancellation powers not to mention her knowledge on getting things.

Setsuna "One day, I won't be surprise if you well become the strongest at of all of us."

Asuna disagreed, but Setsuna continue on talking about her idea on creating the club. Asuna was very flatter, knowing that Asuna has earned Setsuna respect, but didn't see Setsuna landing one hit on her head.

Just then Haruna came along with Konoka, Nodoka and Yue. They were all wearing Chacha apron uniform. Haruna was explaining on how great this resort is and they all thanked Asuna, since it was her idea to create this club. Everyone else agreed as well. They then agreed that they should have a president for the club, and they all picked Asuna. Asuna was very flattered about it.

Asuna "If that's what everyone wants, then I guess I well be president." In a cheerful mode

Just then Eva came walking in after hearing their conversation.

Eva "You as president… I think not, that is my vote."

Asuna was wondering why Eva rejected her as the president.

Eva "Asuna.. You mention something about wanting to protect the boy, but it seems that he is the one protecting you. After all, he is far stronger than anyone has realized, in fact I he maybe even stronger than me or even his own father, since I don't know were he stands as the moment that is the only guess I can think of. Now then, can a regular middle school girl protect someone who is that strong? You probably never even thought into you're idea either huh, you're nothing but talk."

Eva then went to Lacus, who was listening in.

Eva "Lacus, tell me. Is Asuna good enough to be a leader?"

Lacus "Well I do admit that she has some good points on her side, like power as well as heart."

Asuna was listening in to all of Lacus complements, but then it turned ugly.

Lacus "But from her actions from the festival, I say that she is hot-headed, as well as easy tempered, not to mention in the nicest way, not to smart. A leader must be level-headed as well as cool-headed when facing an enemy who is stronger than you."

She was talking about Lingshen, since Asuna just unknowingly rushed in an attacked her, but then getting knock out. Lacus then told her that she would attack from a distance 1st to see if she was hiding some kind of technique.

Lacus "A leader must always keep in mind that if any mistake happens to your team because of a decision you make, then it would be on your head, which I believe Asuna isn't ready for that."

Eva was impressed on Lacus explanation on Asuna, but Asuna rejected that on Lacus keen detail explanation.

Eva "fine let's give you a test. It's a test to see if you can suited to becoming the president of the club. How about it, do you accept?"

Asuna accepted it without any hesitation. Negi overheard everything. Eva asked him to be her challenge, but Negi disagreed since it was completely unfair, so he asked Lacus to be the challenge. The challenge was simple. Asuna just needs to hit Lacus one time, but the time limit is only 15 minutes.

Asuna accepted the terms.

Lacus "Master, you do know what the end result well be, right."

Negi "I know, so I don't care if you fight serious or not, just fight her with all your strength."

Lacus was ready. Asuna thought it would be easy since Lacus was only a healer. Asuna then was about to use Kanka, but Negi reminded her to use the true ability of Kanka. Asuna remembered on what it was. The same ability that Negi used to beat Takahata. Asuna tried hard, but was finely able to get it right and the golden aura was now alumina ting her, but she was breathing hard because it was new to her in this way.

Asuna thoughts "_Lacus magic won't work on me. With this new version of Kanka, I have just gotten stronger. I won't lose to speed and power!! And above else!! For me to protect you Negi, I cannot lose._"

The match has started. Asuna was ready, but all of a sudden she was pushed from her forehead and trip down backwards. Lacus used Instant Movement to use her right legged to unbalance Asuna as well as using her 2 index fingers on her right hand to push Asuna back. Asuna was caught of guard with that, but she then went and tried again.

Lacus asked Negi if it would be better to stop, since Asuna well never be able to hit her.

Negi "No, don't stop. Conceder this as an insult to her. Keep fighting her Lacus."

Lacus agreed and the match continues. Asuna was using all her power to hit Lacus, but Lacus always counter her attacks with ease. Lacus jumped on her head to avoid her fan. She used her water spells to trip and unbalance Asuna , as well as using the same water spells to inflect pain to herself.

Asuna thoughts "_S-such a. Such a difference between us. Just one hit_"

In the end, Asuna was lying on the ground showing off her panties, with her fan right beside her, as well herself covered with injuries. Everyone was seeing Asuna on the ground, as well knowing that Lacus won by just using simple and playful techniques.

Eva "How strong is Lacus?"

Negi "She is even more powerful then the former Takahata, when he used all his strength."

Eva "You taught her some martial arts"

Negi "Yeah, basic counter attacks"

Eva was thrill to hear all this.

Eva "Hmph, trying to protect someone when your at that level, don't make me laugh, to late you already are. Just as I thought, you're nothing but a burden. You're all talk Asuna Kagurazaka."

Asuna was shocked about hearing Eva make fun of her.


	2. Asuna's trial

Last time, Asuna was trying to become the president of the new club, but Eva disagreed. After a test, which Asuna failed, Eva told her that she is a burden and annoyance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoka was walking along, getting to Eva's cottage, when she bumped into everyone in class 3-A. All of 3-A were going to Shibuya to buy some clothes as well as swimsuits for their summer vacation.

Konoka "Shibuya, huh how nice. But we have our own summer plans of our own."

Ako "Really? That is too bad."

Yuna then asked Konoka if Asuna is preparing to. Konoka told her that she is, but in a different way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna, right now, was standing on a mountain top wearing nothing but a loose light shirt, as well as a mini-skirt.

Asuna "Where am I?"

Kotarou "What do you mean where? On a snowy mountain of course."

Lacus "Are you alright, Asuna-san."

Asuna "Of course not!! So-so-so cold. Plus I'm wearing summer clothes."

Lacus "So what, same here. Asuna you can use Kanka, so use it."

Asuna was then used Kanak, but not before Lacus told her to become everything before unleashing Kanka. Asuna was able to get in 5 minutes, but still was hard. Kotarou then told her to be careful with leaking out your power or else she well lose all her power and freeze to death in 30 minutes.

Kotarou and Lacus were then complementing on Asuna, on using Kanka and giving out the information on what is used for. Asuna complained on what happens when she runs out of gas, but Kotarou just told to concentrate on the Ki part of Kanka to last it longer.

Asuna was then complaining on why she is doing this.

Lacus "Hey! Wasn't it you who said that you were going to do this, remember."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours earlier in the resort

Asuna was complaining to Eva, on her assumption of being all talk.

Eva "What, if you can't beat the boy's apprentice, who is what the weakest out of your other ones, right?"

Negi "Right"

Eva "If you can't even beat his weakest apprentice, then your all talk. You're just a burden."

Asuna "I'll admit that I'm not strong enough. But these 2 having been training for years. Don't you think it's obvious that there well be a huge gap of difference between us?"

Eva "So you are saying that you could catch up if you train like the boy then, eh."

Asuna "O-o-of course!! I'll catch up to Lacus; no I'll catch up to Negi and the rest of his apprentices in no time."

Eva "HAHAHAAHAHAHA. You actually think you can catch to someone who is as powerful as me, yeah right, but you may at least catch up to that weakling Takahata."

Eva then told her that if she can succeed in her test, then Asuna well receive Eva's lesson, but Negi stepped in.

Negi "Nah, Eva. If she passes, then she well be under my teachings."

Eva agreed to it, as well as Asuna. Lacus then told Asuna to take Eva's training, but Asuna refuse. Then the test was on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Back to the present

Asuna was still in trouble since her Kanka use was going to be a problem. Lacus went off to make a cave for them to rest, while Kotarou stayed with Asuna to help her control her Ki. Asuna was doing everything Kotarou was telling her to do. She then saw Lacus using her magical water powers to remove the snow away, without using her hands, to make the shelter.

Asuna "Hey Kotarou, you and Lacus went through this kind of training right?"

Kotarou "Yeah for me it was tough, but Lacus was really enjoying it."

Asuna "Man, you guys are really different from regular people huh. I guess that's the difference between you and me huh."

Kotarou then disagreed. He explained to Asuna about her match with Lacus earlier. During the match, Lacus was using her water spells as well as using those trips to numb your legs so you can't move anymore, but Asuna was able to keep Lacus from aiming her legs all the time and was able to last the entire 15 minutes.

Asuna "It also means there was so much of a difference that she had to numb my legs for me to stop fighting."

Kotarou "Well you can say it that way to, I guess."

Asuna thoughts "_Now that I think about it, she never once hit me. How irritating to know that I'm so weak that she never even used any of her own force against me. We'll fine then. You just watch Negi, I already decided to fall you, knowing all this. No matter how far ahead you go, I'll catch up to you in no time!!_"

At that moment, Asuna was able to control her Ki, which Kotarou was amazed about it. Unfortunately, her Kanka ran out. At that moment, Lacus was finished making the shelter. They all went inside, but among them was someone watching from a far on what they are doing.

Inside the cave, everyone was sitting comfortably as well as seeing the fish that Lacus was cooking.

Kotarou "You can practice at your own pace in this cave. You've also got a handle on the technique, so you can do it."

Asuna "I see. I won't freeze to death if I'm in here."

Lacus "Here, I got some fish."

Asuna was grateful about how Lacus and Kotarou were helping her in these harsh conditions. Asuna then started to sneeze because of the wet clothes as well as the cold air. Kotarou showed her to the bath he made. With that Asuna went in for a dip to get warm.

Asuna "This is pretty elegant too… A snowy mountain cave bath. I was worried for a while there, but if it's this comfortable, then I guess this hellish snowy mountain training won't be that bad either. Well, I guess we'll go at this again after I get some relax and relaxation. MMM~ this is heaven."

All of a sudden, Evangeline came out of the bath water saying you idiot, which shocked Asuna. Eva then blasted Asuna out of the bath water and outside the cave, fully naked no less. Lacus and Kotarou wondered what happen, but then notice Eva, who is pretty pissed off.

Eva "You stupid people, I told you to not help her didn't I!"

Lacus and Kotarou told her their reason, but Eva didn't want to hear it, since they failed as instructors. Eva then ordered Chacha as well as one of her sisters to get them out of here, leaving Asuna all alone in this condition. Before Lacus left, she said one thing.

Lacus "Remember Asuna, All is one, one is all. Become everything and true power well be shown!"

Asuna then used Kanka, but she made sure to use Negi's Kanka powers. Asuna then complained after she got the Kanka down. She complained about being naked in the snow.

Eva "I don't care if you are naked, but I well give you a warrior's compassion. Go ahead and put it on."

Eva then gave Asuna a pair of Goth clothes for her to wear.

Eva "I have no obligation to you or whatsoever, I won't go easy on you. If you think of calling Negi for help on this, then you're wrong. Even though Negi agreed to let you become his apprentice, he has agreed in this test, I'm in charge. He won't becoming to save you or anything got it. Listen this test, is a test were you need to put your own life on the line. If you die, then you die. Since you have no relatives, then I well prepare a funeral for you."

Asuna was nervous about that last part. After Asuna got fully dress, Eva was gone. She tried to look for her. She found Eva, but she also saw that Eva was creating a huge snowball right above her head. Eva then through the snowball at Asuna, which Asuna was able to avoid. Eva joked about it, while Asuna did like her joke.

Asuna then complained to Eva about this training, as well as saying with out Lacus or Kotarou, she won't make it to the seventh day.

Eva "Then give up, I won't stop you."

Eva then explained that Asuna was a mere middle school child, which summer to her, suppose to be fun. She then explained to Asuna, that her personality was not she liked, as well as saying that Asuna was all talk. After explaining the details, she then gave Asuna a bell for her to ring if she wants to be saved, but it also means that she is all talk. She then took away Asuna's pactio card.

Asuna "Wait, without that, I can't use Kanka either."

Eva "You should try remember it."

Asuna was wondering about that, but then Eva flew off saying do your best and all. Asuna complained about it. Eva then said something to her.

Eva "You know, Negi told me that he went through this exact training method nearly 10 years ago, in the Himalayas. But unlike you, he never had anyone watching over him, as well as he survived in those mountains for a month or so with the same conditions that you are dealing with. Remember that."

Eva then vanish through the rough wind of snow, and left Asuna all alone with the thought that Negi did this kind of training, but 4 time longer. Asuna was yelling at Eva, wherever she is, while Eva was thinking about what Al told her about Asuna.

After yelling for a while, Asuna knew she needed some kind of shelter to go against the wind. She was feeling cold through the entire time she was digging, but was able to make her shelter. She then remembered what Eva said about the bell.

Asuna "I-I won't give up so easy."

She then started to fall asleep, but realize that it would kill her if she did in this sort of condition, but still she did fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the castle

Everyone was training hard. Konoka was really working hard on her training. Negi on the sidelines was applauding on Konoka's progress. He then notices Lacus and Kotarou coming back from the mountain area.

Negi "You guys failed as instructors didn't you?"

They both admitted it to him. Konoka wondered what happened to Asuna, as well as Setsuna. They explained to them the details.

Negi "Well it's your fault that it happened. Did I give you any mercy when I trained you guys, especially you Lacus, since you are one of my older apprentices?"

They told him no, but Negi had to admit to everyone, that it wasn't easy for him too, but at least they had someone looking over them, while he had no one. For him, he could really have died, if he didn't have a strong enough will. Chachamaru was nearby listening on the conversation.

Chacha "It's OK, Negi-sensei. Master, may be harsh, but she is kind hearted."

Konoka was pleased, while everyone else was thinking if it was true. With that settled, everyone was busy training their own kind of way. Fei Ku went and face Haruna's magical golem and won. While Nodoka and Yue, trained themselves to learning magic. Yue was the one who was really improving a lot.

Everyone was amazed on how far Yue has gotten, that even Negi was impressed about it. Yue then explained with the help of her artifact, she was able to make a better training, schedule for herself. Negi saw it, while Yue was kinda nervous being so close to him. He then offered both Yue and Nodoka on personal lesson on magic like the magical arrows as well as disarmament. Nodoka saw it as well, but remembered on what the Priest (Misora) told her. They both then agreed to that they well do their best as well as everyone else.

Kotarou "Everyone's pretty worked up~ I guess I can't just sit around either."

Negi agreed on that. Negi was indeed moved by everyone determination, as well as seeing that they are all going to the magical world, he knew on what to do. Negi was already thinking about this for awhile, and he guess that they have earned it, like Setsuna earned her reward in her match with Negi in the Mahora festival.

Negi "Well, since you all dead serious on training and becoming stronger, I guess I have no choose!"

Everyone was wondering on what Negi was saying. Lacus knew what it is, and was glad that Negi made this decision."

Negi "Everyone, from this moment forward, when we are training, you well all call me Master, since now, I well make you into my apprentices starting today!"

Everyone was shocked to hear it, but then was glad, since now they have a super strong master to teach them.

Negi "Konoka, Yue, and Nodoka. You guys well continue on with that regular training routine, and when you can master magical arrows, I well start teaching you on how to use magic with out enchanting a spell, as well as with out a magical item, like a wand or staff."

They were so excited, that they are going to use magic like Negi. He then told Kaede, Fei Ku, and Kotarou that he well teach them on their own Ki control as well as new martial arts move.

Everyone was pumped up and was ready to move ahead. Negi was glad he made this decision, but was still kinda worried about Asuna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dream

There was the sea. Then through someone's eyes, can see a young Takahata. Takahata woke up someone who was sleeping.

Takahata "Sorry Asuna, did I wake you."

Asuna "No, you didn't"

Takahata was asking Asuna on how to use Kanka, which she did.

Asuna "It's easy, you just become nothing."

Takahata was amazed on how Asuna was able to do it. He asked on how she can do it so easy. Asuna then told him it's easy for her since she is already nothing to begin with. Takahata then objected that, by telling her that she is not alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Asuna

Asuna then started to wake up, in the snow. She was then surprised that she wasn't dead from the cold. She then can see that she is using Kanka, but not the one Negi used on Takahata, but the one that needs to be nothing in order to do it. She then was feeling great that she can use. Eva, who was watching was impressed about it, but knew in her mind that Asuna well ring the bell.

Asuna was able to use Kanka, but now she needed to start using surviving techniques in order to make it for 7 days. Asuna tried to fish, since she was hungry but failed. Asuna was going to use Kanka to blast it out, but she needed the energy. She skipped the fishing, in order to create a cave for her to rest and sleep. Asuna was able to make one, but still, she wasn't able to make the fire. Asuna went to sleep in order to replenish her energy from the use of Kanka (Kanka detail, read manga).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Morning

It was the 2nd day, and Asuna was almost frozen to death. She woke to feel that snow had covered her and her blanket, which she had around her body. Eva and Chachazero saw that she almost died, but was surprised that she made it.

Asuna went and tried to fish again, but no use.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day 3

It was past midnight, shortly after the 2nd day, and Asuna couldn't even sleep. All she can think about was food. She was thinking about fish, for so long, that she remembered something. She then dig for awhile, until she reached her prize.

Asuna "The fish, that Lacus was roasting for me. Its frozen thought, but who cares."

Asuna dug in and ate, even though it was disgusting since it was cold, it was the most delicious thing she had in days. She then started to cry about the situation she was in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day 4

Asuna was walking through the snow in the day. Eva could see that she was having a hard time and that she well rings the bell. Asuna, herself, was also thinking on why she is doing this, especially for Negi. She told herself that she is just a middle school student and stuff, and wondered why all this.

Asuna "Why, all this? I'm too tired to continue. I can use Kanka, but Negi doesn't like this kind of Kanka. Why doesn't Negi approve of becoming nothing over becoming everything? Why?"

Asuna then remembered on what Luna told her once. Luna said that if you become nothing, then you are nothing, as well you never wanted anything. Luna told Asuna is a person that wanted to be alone. Asuna told herself it's not true, but the way Luna said it, explained to her that she hated people that think that way, as well as Negi, defeated Takahata. Asuna then remembered that Negi used to be like that, all alone, but was able to find the truth. Asuna then tried to deep within herself, to see the truth.

Eva then notices Asuna not moving on the snow, that Asuna was just lying there. Asuna in the meantime was looking deep with in herself. She then saw what it means. It was dark, no light, no friends, or no memories. It was just darkness. Asuna can now see why Luna hated her, since she can see that there was nothing there to begin with. Asuna was tired and thought about ring the bell, she wanted to go home. She then started to break into tears, but then one of her tears showed a piece of light. In it, was the 1st time she met Ayaka. All her tears that she fell from her eyes were showing mental images of her past. She can see when she met Konoka and Setsuna. She remembered all the memories that made her happy. She can even see Negi smiling at her. She then remembered on what Lacus said, about All is one, one is all, become everything and true power well come.

Asuna thought "_I'm not alone, I always had everyone. Before Negi came, I only had Konoka, Takahata, and the principle, but ever since Negi came, I made more friends than I ever thought possible. I was alone, but now I have everyone to support me. That is why, I'm here._"

Asuna can than feel something new, something that she never felt. She can then see Konoka, Setsuna, Lacus, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Fei Ku, Kaede, Kazuha, Kotarou and even Negi right in front of her. She can see that they were giving her a hand to stand up. She can see that they care about her, that they well help her through anything, even if they aren't with her. With that, she can see the power of Magic and KI beginning to swirl around her body. She doesn't need to use her hands, now she can use her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Eva watched as Asuna wasn't moving for awhile. She thought she was dead, but then Asuna started to rise. The golden aura of the true Kanka was unleashed. Eva was amazed about it. Asuna can tell that this is a different power than the one she was using. Asuna picked up the bell and threw it.

Asuna "Eva, like hell I well ever give up now!"

She continue to say that she well never give up repeatedly. She then ran, which Eva was stunned about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna was now able to use the true power of Kanka, can she make it through the rest of the week with out a problem?


	3. Finish trial and date

Last time, Asuna was in the middle of her mountain training for becoming the new club president. At 1st it was rough but now she has started to learn the true power of Kanka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eva's resort

It has been seven days since Asuna started her training (7 hours in the real world). Everyone was working hard. Konoka and Setsuna were walking through a garden, were they spotted an injured bird.

Konoka "Look, Sechan, this little one is hurt."

Setsuna "It does appear to be injured."

Konoka "Just wait a minute; I'll heal you right away."

Konoka then used her magic, with the help of a wand, to cure the injured bird's wing. Setsuna was admiring Konoka for improving her skills in healing. Konoka then saw the injury on Setsuna, so she used her pactio card to try to heal her.

Konoka "Wait Sechan, when did you get that wound?"

Setsuna told her about 30 minutes ago, which Konoka was upset about it, since her artifact only heals injuries that are 3 minutes old.

Konoka "Maybe it get better if I licked."

Konoka did that, but Setsuna was caught off guard on that.

Konoka "AHAHAHA, Just kidding. But I don't think I can heal that large would yet."

Setsuna "N-No, really, these aren't serious at all."

Konoka "No, no, that won't do, sechan."

Konoka then declared that she well be a great mage healer that can heal any kind of injury. Setsuna was then thinking that Asuna's training was a perfect example on Konoka. They then made their way to find the other members of the club, to see how their training our going. Konoka was shocked when they found Kaede, Fei Ku, and Kotarou training. The reason Konoka was shocked was because Fei Ku destroyed a boulder in front of her. Konoka was amazed that Fei Ku was able to destroy it. Even thought Konoka was impress, Fei Ku was not. Setsuna and Kaede were talking about Fei Ku, saying it won't take long for her to start using Ki. Konoka was wondering if anyone was hurt, but then spotted Kotarou, who had bruises all over his body.

Setsuna thought "_Kotarou has also leveled up in these 7 days. Training together with Kaede and Master, his personal style has been refined. The two of them are becoming stronger and stronger, fufufu… Even though Master Negi is teaching us personally, I still need to put more effort into my training as well."_

Setsuna was thinking all this, when Konoka was trying to catch Kotarou so he can practice her magic.

Negi was training on his own, when Nodoka and Yue came to see him. They told them that they finished the basic training. Negi was impressed about their motivation on learning magic. Negi then was ready to teach them the next step, since he agreed to teach everyone there. Setsuna, who was watching from a little distance, was also impressed about how much they have improved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later

Chachamaru came back from grocery shopping, with Kazumi (Asakura), Sayo and Chisame.

Kazuma "We bought the meat you guys wanted barbeque as well. Just meat, right?"

Setsuna "Yes, we've have everything else. Thanks for your help, Asakura."

After the greeting, everyone started to fun in the barbeque. Everyone was talking how the party was going great. Then Chisame asked "where is Asuna?" since she is the main start of this party. Setsuna was also curious, since the training test should be done by now. Setsuna then went to look for her, as well as Negi, Kotarou, and Lacus.

Kazuma "Training? What's that Asuna doing now?"

Nodoka "Well, Eva-chan's freezing cold mountain club president inauguration survival test."

Kazuma, Chisame, and Sayo were shocked when they found out. Kazuma then accused that Asuna was very much in love with Negi, which everyone else was shocked to hear this. Nodoka asked her if it was true, but Kazuma told her, not just Asuna, but also everyone in the resort was also in love with him. Yue questioned that, but Kamo started to explain about that.

Kamo then showed everyone a chart for them to see. It was chart that had all of everyone in the resort, their names. In it had numbers such as 13, 14 or 20. Kamo then explained that this chart represent all the girls affection level towards Negi. Kamo told him that he has the ability to sense a person's love rate. Some were curious, but others rather keep it secret. In the end, everyone knew that they had some kind of affection over Negi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mountain

Kotarou, Setsuna and Negi were walking through the snow. They were able to find Asuna and Eva at the peak of the snowy mountain. Eva gave back Asuna's pactio card, which she unseals to bring out her sword. Eva then asked Asuna why she continues on with this training. Asuna thought for a moment, but then she gave her answer.

Asuna "For the sake of staying friends with dummies like you and the others, I figured I just couldn't give up here that's why."

Eva detested Asuna, because of not only that little speech but also she was petting her head, but everyone else can see that Asuna has passed. With that, Eva started to laugh. Eva then told Asuna that she well be under Eva's lessons. Asuna was freaked out about it, but Negi stepped in and told her that she is taking his lessons. Asuna was relieved about it, but Negi told her that she well is going to having nightmares for the next couple of weeks.

In another part of the city, the athletic girls (Ako, Makie and Yuna) were busy looking for swimsuits to buy. Yuna was wearing a 2-piece swimsuit, which showed a lot of her curvy figure, while Ako and Makie wore the same suit, except it was not showing as much skin.

Yuna "Well~~~? Does it suit me~~~?"

Ako "I-I hate to admit it, but…"

Makie "You sure have grown into an appropriate shape for something like that."

They saw Yuna's chest bounce a little, while they saw their own chest not to bouncy. They asked Yuna on what she has been eating. Yuna told her that she has been drinking milk. Outside, they found a cart, were they asked for a couple of bottles of milk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Many sleeps in late during summer, the same could be same for Yuna. Yuna was just an athletic girl who was now sleeping at home for her summer vacation. She just started to wake up from her bed. Yuna 1st said good morning to her mom's picture. You see Yuna's mother has past away years ago, but Yuna was able to get back to her old self because of her friends. Yuna then took off her clothes, to reveal her young sexy body. She then put on some normal clothes and started her day.

Downstairs, Yuna's dad was looking into some document. The documents were about _Fate Averruncus_, the boy with white hair. You see, Yuna's dada was also a mage, so Yuna herself is also part of the magic world, even if she doesn't know about it. Yuna then walked into the room, where Yuna's dad was studying in, to say good morning. A whole mountain stack of papers and documents then fell on her.

Dad "So you came home, Yuna"

Yuna then spotted her dad trying to hide something underneath his paper work. He told her that is nothing, but when she took a look at it, it was a porn magazine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitchen

Yuna was talking to her dad

Yuna "Well, it's not as I mind an ero book or two. After all, you are an adult. Here you go, scrambled eggs."

Yuna's dad was grateful for Yuna's breakfast, saying it was a luxurious meal. Yuna was curious about that, then she freaked when she found out that her dad was eating packet food.

Yuna "Ah Geeeez, that's not good at all, dad… Maybe I should move back here after all?"

Dad "No, no, daddy will be fine on his own. Still Yuna, you sure have improved, even though you don't look the type who can cook."

Yuna "Nobody asked for your commit."

Dad "But really, with this, I'm sure you'll be able to become a great wife for some lucky guy. Maybe with Negi."

Yuna began to blush a little bit, thinking about her and Negi being husband and wife.

Yuna "Hehe, yeah maybe I could marry Negi, if I try or I can be your bride."

Yuna dad was shocked on that last comment, but Yuna told him that he was teasing him, but not about having Negi as her husband or her lover.

Dad then thanked Yuna for the meal, but Yuna was upset with him, since he looked like a slob. Dad went to freshen up, while Yuna started to clean up the dishes. She then saw a photo on the ground. The photo had a picture of a blond woman. Yuna thought it was another porno picture, but then notice a phone number on it. Just then, dad wanted to know how things are going along, with Negi being her teacher. Yuna told him that it was great, while thinking about the photo. Then dad's cell phone began to ring, with the same number that it had on the picture. Yuna notice when she gave her dad the cell, that he was speaking English when he answer it. Yuna then thought it was her dad's new girlfriend, which she concludes, when she heard him say that he well be coming home late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside

Ako, Akira, and Makie were talking to Yuna, who was telling them that her dad was cheating. They told her that it was alright, since he is single, but Yuna was very upset about it. Yuna then notice, her dad was talking to the same woman that was in the photo. All the girls then watched carefully, as she and him were taking a seat near the coffee house. The girls were watching, while Yuna was thinking bad thoughts about the woman.

Dad and woman: Prof. Akashi, Donnet McGuiness

Donnet told Prof. Akashi that they are being spy on by some girls. He told her that it was is daughter Yuna and her friends.

Donnet "Ah! So that Yuna? I see what a cheerful and cute looking girls. FUFU… I heard that she made a big splash in the festival. She is just like her mother."

They then continue on talking about business, of course they smiled at each other, talking like it was a normal way. They talked about Lingshen, as well as her connection to Fate. The girls were like glad to see that it was going well between them, but Yuna was like wanting to have a bat with her right now. Makie and Ako then went to check out the woman for Yuna.

Makie "Good afternoon Akashi Ojisan."

Akashi "Oh hey, good afternoon. Ahh, Donnent-kun, these are Yuna's friends."

Ako "We are Izumi and Sasaki. Um, ojisan, this lady is…"

Akashi told them, that she is an acquaintance from England. She introduces herself to them, giving them her name. They were all getting along, while Yuna watched like hawk at her and her dad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Later

Ako and Makie were talking to Yuna, on how much of an accomplish woman Donnet is. Ako, Makie, and Akira were telling Yuna that is a good thing that her dad was finally meeting someone special and that Yuna just stops interfering in his love life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night

Late at Night, Yuna was awake laying on her bed thinking about what her friends told her. She dreamed about her mother.

Dream

She and her Mother were walking down a road that they were taking home. Yuna talked to her mom on about her friend's goals and such.

Mom "What does Yuna want to be?"

Yuna "Hmm, Daddy's bride!!!"

Mom "That's a no-no! Well, you're full of spirit anyway. I'm sure you won't lose at anything you do in the future."

Yuna "A strong spirit?"

Mom "Yeah!! High spirits are the strongest! High spirits are the top priority!!"

They both cheered in excitement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Yuna prepared breakfast for her dad. He ate, and then saw Yuna all dress up for something. Yuna told him that this well be their last Father/daughter date. After Akashi got dressed, they both went out on the town. They did a lot of stuff together.

In the end, Yuna told her dad that it was alright for him to be dating again. Just then, Donnet came and saw. Yuna told them that she knew about them going out, but they laughed about it, telling her that is not true. In the end, Yuna was embarrassed.

Yuna "Geez, that was super embarrassing!"

Akashi "HAHAHA, you're such a silly goof!"

Yuna "Hey, Do you still like mom, even now?"

Akashi "Of course I do. I love her as much as I love you."

The end of the father daughter date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. End of Trial and Daddy

Last time, Asuna was in the middle of her mountain training for becoming the new club president. At 1st it was rough but now she has started to learn the true power of Kanka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eva's resort

It has been seven days since Asuna started her training (7 hours in the real world). Everyone was working hard. Konoka and Setsuna were walking through a garden, were they spotted an injured bird.

Konoka "Look, Sechan, this little one is hurt."

Setsuna "It does appear to be injured."

Konoka "Just wait a minute; I'll heal you right away."

Konoka then used her magic, with the help of a wand, to cure the injured bird's wing. Setsuna was admiring Konoka for improving her skills in healing. Konoka then saw the injury on Setsuna, so she used her pactio card to try to heal her.

Konoka "Wait Sechan, when did you get that wound?"

Setsuna told her about 30 minutes ago, which Konoka was upset about it, since her artifact only heals injuries that are 3 minutes old.

Konoka "Maybe it get better if I licked."

Konoka did that, but Setsuna was caught off guard on that.

Konoka "AHAHAHA, Just kidding. But I don't think I can heal that large wound yet."

Setsuna "N-No, really, these aren't serious at all."

Konoka "No, no, that won't do, Sechan."

Konoka then declared that she well be a great mage healer that can heal any kind of injury. Setsuna was then thinking that Asuna's training was a perfect example on Konoka. They then made their way to find the other members of the club, to see how their training our going. Konoka was shocked when they found Kaede, Fei Ku, and Kotarou training. The reason Konoka was shocked was because Fei Ku destroyed a boulder in front of her. Konoka was amazed that Fei Ku was able to destroy it. Even thought Konoka was impress, Fei Ku was not. Setsuna and Kaede were talking about Fei Ku, saying it won't take long for her to start using Ki. Konoka was wondering if anyone was hurt, but then spotted Kotarou, who had bruises all over his body.

Setsuna thought "_Kotarou has also leveled up in these 7 days. Training together with Kaede and Master, his personal style has been refined. The two of them are becoming stronger and stronger, fufufu… Even though Master Negi is teaching me personally, I still need to put more effort into my training as well."_

Setsuna was thinking all this, when Konoka was trying to catch Kotarou so he can practice her magic.

Negi was training on his own, when Nodoka and Yue came to see him. They told them that they finished the basic training. Negi was impressed about their motivation on learning magic. Negi then was ready to teach them the next step, since he agreed to teach everyone there. Setsuna, who was watching from a little distance, was also impressed about how much they have improved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later

Chachamaru came back from grocery shopping, with Kazumi (Asakura), Sayo and Chisame.

Kazuma "We bought the meat you guys wanted barbeque as well. Just meat, right?"

Setsuna "Yes, we've have everything else. Thanks for your help, Asakura."

After the greeting, everyone started to fun in the barbeque. Everyone was talking how the party was going great. Then Chisame asked "where is Asuna?" since she is the main start of this party. Setsuna was also curious, since the training test should be done by now. Setsuna then went to look for her, as well as Negi, Kotarou, and Lacus.

Kazuma "Training? What's that Asuna doing now?"

Nodoka "Well, Eva-chan's freezing cold mountain club president inauguration survival test."

Kazuma, Chisame, and Sayo were shocked when they found out. Kazuma then accused that Asuna was very much in love with Negi, which everyone else was shocked to hear this. Nodoka asked her if it was true, but Kazuma told her, not just Asuna, but also everyone in the resort was also in love with him. Yue questioned that, but Kamo started to explain about that.

Kamo then showed everyone a chart for them to see. It was chart that had all of everyone in the resort, their names. In it had numbers such as 13, 14 or 20. Kamo then explained that this chart represent all the girls affection level towards Negi. Kamo told him that he has the ability to sense a person's love rate. Some were curious, but others rather keep it secret. In the end, everyone knew that they had some kind of affection over Negi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mountain

Kotarou, Setsuna and Negi were walking through the snow. They were able to find Asuna and Eva at the peak of the snowy mountain. Eva gave back Asuna's pactio card, which she unseals to bring out her sword. Eva then asked Asuna why she continues on with this training. Asuna thought for a moment, but then she gave her answer.

Asuna "For the sake of staying friends with dummies like you and the others, I figured I just couldn't give up here that's why."

Eva detested Asuna, because of not only that little speech but also she was petting her head, but everyone else can see that Asuna has passed. With that, Eva started to laugh. Eva then told Asuna that she well be under Eva's lessons. Asuna was freaked out about it, but Negi stepped in and told her that she is taking his lessons as part of the deal. Asuna was relieved about it, but Negi told her that she well be having nightmares for the next couple of weeks.

In another part of the city, the athletic girls (Ako, Makie and Yuna) were busy looking for swimsuits to buy. Yuna was wearing a 2-piece swimsuit, which showed a lot of her curvy figure, while Ako and Makie wore the same suit, except it was not showing as much curve as Yuna.

Yuna "Well~~~? Does it suit me~~~?"

Ako "I-I hate to admit it, but…"

Makie "You sure have grown into an appropriate shape for something like that."

They saw Yuna's chest bounce a little, while they saw their own chest not to bouncy. They asked Yuna on what she has been eating. Yuna told her that she has been drinking milk. Outside, they found a cart, were they asked for a couple of bottles of milk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Many sleeps in late during summer, the same could be same for Yuna. Yuna was just an athletic girl who was now sleeping at home for her summer vacation. She just started to wake up from her bed. Yuna 1st said good morning to her mom's picture. You see Yuna's mother has past away years ago, but Yuna was able to get back to her old self because of her friends. Yuna then took off her clothes, to reveal her young sexy body. She then put on some normal clothes and started her day.

Downstairs, Yuna's dad was looking into some document. The documents were about _Fate Averruncus_, the boy with white hair. You see, Yuna's dad was also a mage, so Yuna herself is also part of the magic world, even if she doesn't know about it. Yuna then walked into the room, where Yuna's dad was studying in, to say good morning. A whole mountain stack of papers and documents then fell on her.

Dad "So you came home, Yuna"

Yuna then spotted her dad trying to hide something underneath his paper work. He told her that is nothing, but when she took a look at it, it was a porn magazine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitchen

Yuna was talking to her dad

Yuna "Well, it's not as I mind a porno book or two. After all, you are an adult. Here you go scrambled eggs."

Yuna's dad was grateful for Yuna's breakfast, saying it was a luxurious meal. Yuna was curious about that, then she freaked when she found out that her dad was eating packet food.

Yuna "Ah Geeeez, that's not good at all, dad… Maybe I should move back here after all?"

Dad "No, no, daddy will be fine on his own. Still Yuna, you sure have improved, even though you don't look the type who can cook."

Yuna "Nobody asked for your commit."

Dad "But really, with this, I'm sure you'll be able to become a great wife for some lucky guy. Maybe with Negi."

Yuna began to blush a little bit, thinking about Negi and herself being husband and wife.

Yuna "Hehe, yeah maybe I could marry Negi, if I try or I can be your bride."

Yuna dad was shocked on that last comment, but Yuna told him that he was teasing him, but not about having Negi as her husband or her lover.

Dad then thanked Yuna for the meal, but Yuna was upset with him, since he looked like a slob. Dad went to freshen up, while Yuna started to clean up the dishes. She then saw a photo on the ground. The photo had a picture of a blond woman. Yuna thought it was another porno picture, but then notice a phone number on it. Just then, dad wanted to know how things are going along, with Negi being her teacher. Yuna told him that it was great, while thinking about the photo. Then dad's cell phone began to ring, with the same number that it had on the picture. Yuna notice when she gave her dad the cell, that he was speaking English when he answer it. Yuna then thought it was her dad's new girlfriend, which she concludes, when she heard him say that he well be coming home late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside

Ako, Akira, and Makie were talking to Yuna, who was telling them that her dad was cheating. They told her that it was alright, since he is single, but Yuna was very upset about it. Yuna then notice, her dad was talking to the same woman that was in the photo. All the girls then watched carefully, as she and him were taking a seat near the coffee house. The girls were watching, while Yuna was thinking bad thoughts about the woman.

Dad and woman: Prof. Akashi, Donnet McGuiness

Donnet told Prof. Akashi that they are being spy on by some girls. He told her that was his daughter Yuna and her friends.

Donnet "Ah! So that Yuna? I see what a cheerful and cute looking girls. FUFU… I heard that she made a big splash in the festival. She is just like her mother."

They then continue on talking about business, of course they smiled at each other, talking like it was a normal way. They talked about Lingshen, as well as her connection to Fate. The girls were like glad to see that it was going well between them, but Yuna was like wanting to have a bat with her right now. Makie and Ako then went to check out the woman for Yuna.

Makie "Good afternoon Akashi Ojisan."

Akashi "Oh hey, good afternoon. Ahh, Donnent-kun, these are Yuna's friends."

Ako "We are Izumi and Sasaki. Um, ojisan, this lady is…"

Akashi told them, that she is an acquaintance from England. She introduces herself to them, giving them her name. They were all getting along, while Yuna watched like hawk at her and her dad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Later

Ako and Makie were talking to Yuna, on how much of an accomplish woman Donnet is. Ako, Makie, and Akira were telling Yuna that is a good thing that her dad was finally meeting someone special and that Yuna just stops interfering in his love life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night

Late at Night, Yuna was awake laying on her bed thinking about what her friends told her. She dreamed about her mother.

Dream

She and her Mother were walking down a road that they were taking home. Yuna talked to her mom on about her friend's goals and such.

Mom "What does Yuna want to be?"

Yuna "Hmm, Daddy's bride!!!"

Mom "That's a no-no! Well, you're full of spirit anyway. I'm sure you won't lose at anything you do in the future."

Yuna "A strong spirit?"

Mom "Yeah!! High spirits are the strongest! High spirits are the top priority!!"

They both cheered in excitement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Yuna prepared breakfast for her dad. He ate, and then saw Yuna all dress up for something. Yuna told him that this well be their last Father/daughter date. After Akashi got dressed, they both went out on the town. They did a lot of stuff together.

In the end, Yuna told her dad that it was alright for him to be dating again. Just then, Donnet came and saw. Yuna told them that she knew about them going out, but they laughed about it, telling her that is not true. In the end, Yuna was embarrassed.

Yuna "Geez that was super embarrassing!"

Akashi "HAHAHA, you're such a silly goof!"

Yuna "Hey, Do you still like mom, even now?"

Akashi "Of course I do. I love her as much as I love you."

The end of the father daughter date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. The challenge

Summer was still going on and everyone is doing their own thing. Sayo was in the class room as always. She was kinda bored, since she was the only person in school. Sayo was wondering what to do, since it was lonely. She would have been with Asakura, but she was doing her own thing for summer. She then thought what her other classmates were up to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mana was walking along the streets when she decided to go and watch a movie. She went to the counter to buy her ticket with the student id, but the counter woman was saying one adult ticket, but Mana was trying to convince her. Just then Kaede walked behind her.

Kaede "Hahahaha, that aged-face sure is a drawback."

Mana "What a coincidence, Kaede. What did you say about my face?" while Mana was pointing a gun at Kaede's ribs.

Kaede "It's just a 300 yen difference, don't be so cheap."

Mana explained to Kaede about the difference between the middle school, and high to college price difference. Kaede then told her that it was alright for since Mana makes a lot of money from her jobs. Then Kaede showed her a trick to get a cheap ticket, so she used her school uniform. Mana was shocked, but Kaede was more shocked, when her plan didn't work. Just then, the twins came, and got the elementary price tickets. Kaeda and Mana were complete chipped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Eva's resort

Negi was teaching Asuna, as well everyone who was there for some of his personal lessons. While, Negi was teaching, Yue was practicing by herself in another part of the resort, with Kamo.

Kamo suggested that Yue needed an activation key. Yue was amazed on how far she has gotten. Kamo explained the activation key. Yue was then trying to figure out what her's should be, but Kamo gave out some idea, that she didn't like, like: love, love you Negi, or stuff like that. Nodoka then appeared in front of them with her already decided key word. It was something that Yue and Kamo never expected form Nodoka.

In the shadows, Haruna was laughing her head off.

Haruna "HAHAHHA! What do you think!? I can even fool her best friend with this quality!"

Just then, Nodoka ran behind Haruna, and activated her pactio card. She used her book, and threw it at Haruna's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chachamaru

At the lab, where Hakase is, as well as Chacha's birth place, they were doing some scientific experiment. Hakase, just finished placing Chacha into her new body. It was upgrade for Chacha own use, and this body was helped created with the combat data during the Mahora festival.

Hakase "Chacha, theoretically, you can use Instant Movement, so let's give it a test."

Chacha "Y-yes. Um… But my original body size would have been more preferable, as well as my hairstyle."

Hakase said that she like the new look, she even told Chacha, that right now, she is creating a new body for her. A body of a 20 year-old woman, so Chacha can pair up with Negi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Girls Dorms

Ayaka and Kotarou were arguing, about somethings. Kotarou at the time was only wearing his jeans, and showing off his chest to the girls in the room.

Ayaka "Why do you have such bad manners!? I feel like I want to boil the dirt from Negi-sensei and make you drink it as medicine."

Kotarou "Heh… I'm just a guy anyway. I can't help it if my manners are kinda bad. If anything, it's Negi's nice mannerism that's abnormal here, alright."

Ayaka took Kotarou's last statement about Negi as an insult. Natsumi and Chizuru were watching all this. Natsumi was kinda upset since they are fighting, while Chizuru told Natsumi that their relationship together was actually quite good. Natsumi wondered about that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day

Natsumi was walking around with groceries in her hand. She then notices Kotarou walking along with Yue and Nodoka. She thought that was a strange site. She then notices Kotarou was now talking with Kaede, then to Mei and Takane. Mei had asked him if he can train her, but he said no. He then told her to ask Negi since he is a master and that he is learning from him as well. Natsumi was kinda mad that Kotarou was hanging around with a lot of girls that she didn't notice Chizuru walked up behind her.

Chizuru made a comment on how Natsumi was not happy. Chizuru thought that Natsumi must have some feelings for Kotarou, but Natsumi denied it.

Chizuru "Just kidding, but Natsumi-chan, didn't you bury your face into Kotarou's shirt in the laundry the other day? Just what is up with that?"

Natsumi denied that last statement. Natsumi was then walking back home, feeling all fluster from what Chizuru said earlier. Just then, Kotarou came up behind her. Natsumi was nervous right now. Kotarou volunteer to carry the groceries for her, since he thought it was heavy, which she was glad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Ako's room

The cheerleading girls were talking to Ako about her relationship development with Negi. They wanted to know if she started to move a couple of steps ahead, since there are a lot of girls in their class, as well as the school, who wanted Negi to be their boyfriend. Ako told them, that they talked about a couple of descent stuff, but the girls wanted to help increase the rate. They decided to take a photo shoot for him.

Ako was 1st photo was in a sailor uniform, but then realized that Negi has already seen her in it. Then in a swimsuit. At this point, Ako was fid up about all this, but the girls then thought about the bunny outfit. Just then, they knock Ako out for a little while.

When Ako woke up, she was dressed in a bunny girl suit, and was waking up in a sexy kinda of way. The girls took that snap shot and ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi's home

Negi has just come back from training everyone in the resort. Everyone was excited that today was the fireworks show. Negi told Everyone that he well be there shortly, he just needs to check his e-mail. The girls agreed, so they went ahead. Negi went to checking his mail, while drinking a cup of ice tea, and then almost spit it out after he saw the images.

Back with Ako, the cheerleading girls accidently send in the photo images that they took earlier, even the bunny suit one. In then end, everyone, including Sayo, went to the fire works show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Principles office

In the office, Asuna was busy talking with the old man. Asuna was trying to get the principle to give them permission to go to British for a research purposes (Finding clues about Negi's father).

Principle "Um, let the cute ones go on the journey, the saying goes. Very well, I approve!"

Asuna "Thank you very much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

On the roof

In the top of the school building, everyone in the Negima club was excited that they are going to England. Eva told them that now; they are now recognized by the school to go on this trip. Everyone was dressed up in fantasy clothing that Kazumi was amazed about it.

Kazumi "Really-----Everyone's looking nice and really cool! Except, for you 2 over there. Your clothing's way too normal. What party poopers-if you're all comrades, then you should be more fantasias. Heck, even Negi tried to look cool."

Negi was wearing black pants, with a white long button shirt with a collar that was open and under that shirt was a white tank top. Negi looked like the British version of Fabio.

Kotarou and Chisame argued about it, while the others were getting wild up about their trip. Kazumi talked to Haruna about how powerful they have gotten, even Asuna as well. Haruna told her that Asuna was the most improved out of them all.

Eva to Negi

Eva "Really, the brats sure are excited."

Negi "Either way, I must admit that they have improved somewhat on their abilities."

Eva then asked on when they well leave. Negi told her that they well leave in nearly 2 weeks, but they well not be able to go to the magical world until 3 days after they arrived at England. Eva asked about that, but Negi just gave her a no dice answer. They continue their talking. They talked about finding information on Nagi as well as sightseeing.

Eva "As long as you don't leave the capital, there's probably won't be any dangers. The brats training would all be for nothing too. Even if there is any danger, you well just take care of it right."

Negi "Yeah your right"

Chisame thought that it was really safe to go.

Anyway, Eva and Negi continue to listen to the others going rowdy.

Unannounced to them, someone was spying. It was the twins. They heard about that they well be going to England. They then ran away in silence to tell the others, but Negi and Eva knew that they were up to.

Eva "Negi, do you mind-

Negi "Go ahead if you want to test them out."

Eva "Oh, so kind of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dorm room lobby

Asuna was having a conversation with Ayaka. They were talking about the investigation reports on Nagi Springfield. So far, the information was a little sketchy (read Manga).

Ayaka "According to records, Nagi Springfield disappeared in Istanbul."

Asuna asked what that was, and Ayaka told her that it is a big city in Turkey. Asuna then thought about talking to the others about this. Ayaka then told Asuna, that if she needs more information, there well need to be more man hours of work, but Ayaka was welling to do anything for Negi. Asuna thanked Ayaka for the information that she gotten.

At that moment, Makie came running, with the twins, in anger at Asuna.

Makie "Just what is the meaning of this---!? Asuna, you traitor!"

Asuna and Ayaka were wondering on what Makie was angry at Asuna. Makie told Ayaka about the new club. Ayaka was upset about Asuna not telling her about the new club in order to find Negi's father. Asuna gave a reasonable explanation to why they didn't tell everyone else, but Ayaka was not taking that excuse.

Ayaka "Do you think such a silly excuse would work----!? Return the documents."

Ayaka was trying to get back the investigation reports, but Asuna was able to block and dodge every attempt that Ayaka took.

Ayaka thought "_So fast_"

Asuna "_So slow_"

Ayaka then ordered the girls to capture Asuna, but they failed. Nearby, Eva was taking a little nap, but was able to listen in. Asuna said her apologizes then ran away.

Ayaka "Since when is Asuna-san so good?"

Eva "HAHAHA, what a mess, huh class rep."

The girls saw Eva walking towards them.

Eva "It's true that you can't go on the lodging trip without special training, and she as well as the other members are being trained by Negi, himself."

The girls were wondering on how she knew about all this, but then they saw the badge on Eva's arm. They were shocked when they saw that Eva was the new honorary advisor to the new club. Eva then proposes a challenge to them, if they want to join. Eva then notice, Yuna, Ako, and Akira were walking by. They were dressed for the summer festival event that is tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later

Makie told everyone about the Eva's challenge. Yuna was shocked to find out about the new club, even more about that they were going to England. Makie told them about the challenge.

The challenge is that all of the members of the new club well be going to the festival tonight. They well all be wearing a white wing badge on their chests. If anyone of them can take the badge away from any one member of the new club, they well be admitted into the club as well.

Yuna "If we go to Negi's hometown, you might be able get to see Negi's family and see if they recognize you as his future girlfriend." Of course, Yuna was also thinking the same way a little bit.

Ako "Wait, Yuna."

Akira thought it would be easy to get the badges while they are off guard, but Makie was just telling them that it would be a problem.

The members of the club were off the best fighters of all of Mahora. There was Asuna, Setsuna, Fei Ku, and Kaede. They then saw Fei Ku, and she was wearing the white wing badge.

Yuna "Getting the badge from Ku-chan might be a-

Makie "Setsuna is always by Konoka's side too--, I guess we'll have to go with…

They then spotted Nodoka and Yue walking along with their badges on their chest. They then decided to go after them for the badges. After that, they got into gear, while Yuna brought out the same guns she had during the spring festival.

Everyone was ready. Negi and the crew were at the summer festival, while Ayaka and her crew were ready to take Asuna's and the others badges.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Festival

Negi and Kotarou were walking along, enjoying the view of the festival. They were all wearing traditional kimonos.

Negi "How nice--- is this festival. It's a lot more calm then the spring festival."

Kotarou "Oh, Negi, there is a shooting game, want to have a challenge?"

Negi "Fine, but you do know that I well win right."

Konoka was walking along with Setsuna and Asuna. Konoka was saying that it was nice to enjoy a festival with Setsuna again, while Asuna bump into the Chacha.

Asuna "Chachamaru-san, what's this? A badge?"

Chacha then explained about the badge, while Asuna and the others thought it was cute. Chacha told them that the club name would change since it the original name was lame. Chacha told them that Eva renamed it as the Ala Alba (The white wing), naming them after the Ala Rubra. Asuna and the others were impressed about it. Chacha also told them about the consequences (Read Manga). Just then Lacus came by and wanted to know about it. Asuna told Lacus about the renamed club.

Lacus "Eva is already copying Negi."

They all wondered about what Lacus was saying. Chacha was about to give a badge to Lacus, but she told her that she already have one. Lacus rolled up her left sleeve of her kimono, to reveal a hidden tattoo. The tattoo was a picture of a white wing.

Lacus "This is my badge, which I got from Negi, of course it was something that I as well as the other apprentices agreed on before Negi. This tattoo binds me with him, as well as the others forever." Lacus looked happy when she saw it.

Asuna "Wow, I never imaged you have a tattoo."

Lacus "Well, we name our group as the Ala Alba, also known as the "_White Wing of Freedom and Justice"_."

Asuna and the others were amazed on that, as well Lacus told them that to call themselves that as well.

From a tree, Makie and the other girls were trying to figure out, while Yuna had an idea.

Yuna walked up to Yue and Nodoka, while wearing a mask and telling them that she is a badge collector. Yuna was hoping to get their badges like that, but Yue was able to see through her disguise. Then Makie and the others came and interrupted Yuna's plan. The girls were acting like children, just from seeing the badge. They asked Yue and Nodoka, if they can hold it, but they denied them.

Yuna "Why not Yue-kichi!?"

Yue "It's too suspicious, that's why. You're plotting something, aren't you, Yuna-san?"

Just then Ako and Akira caught Yue and Nodoka from behind. Yuna thought that now they can join the club and go to England. Just then Yue waved her finger up to the sky and used the beginner spell of Light. The girls were blind from the light. Nodoka was impressed that Yue was able to use magic without her wand now.

You see, Negi said that he well teach them how to use magic without a wand, staff, etc. For Yue, she was able to advance a lot further than most of them, except Konoka who is also started to do the same thing.

Yue and Nodoka ran away in a hurry to try and get away from Yuna and the others. Yuna then shot at them with her pistol, from the festival, to stop them long enough for Makie to capture them with her ribbons. Yue then used her magic again, except this time with her wand, since she is still inexperience with using magic and didn't want to risk it. Yue created a barrier of wind to block the ribbons, and then used a gust of wind to give them enough time to get away.

Makie and the others were amazed about it. They then went and searched for them. Nodoka and Yue were in a safe place. Yue figured out on what the badges are. She then asked Nodoka to bring out her artifact. Nodoka's diary was split into 4 little books, which she was able to keep an eye on Yuna and the others.

Kaede was walking with the twin. The twins admitted that the festival was fun, and Kaede agreed. They then tried to steal it, but Kaede moved to fast and they bumped each others heads instead.

A group of masked men tried to get the badge by force from Fei Ku and Haruna, but they failed. The group was helping out the cheerleaders.

Yuna and her group were having trouble finding Yue and Nodoka. They then complained to Ayaka, who would not quit there. Ayaka then went up against Asuna. Ayaka ran up to Asuna to get the badge, when she announced to Asuna that they well fight, but Asuna just flicked her over head.

Ayaka's thoughts "_Asuna-san and I used to be at almost the same level, yet… Since when was there this much difference._"

Ayaka then used the big guns, and used her martial arts. She got Asuna, but Asuna was able to counter and toss her aside. Everyone watched as Asuna was wiping the floor with Ayaka.

Ayaka "I've always thought Asuna would be a rival for me in the art of combat, and yet… This... It's a humiliation!" while crying

Asuna "Ah—Sorry, see, I'm doing special training right now, alright?"

Ayaka then did a spin move and went for Asuna's badge. Just then Asuna just tossed her into the air. Ayaka then confessed on what is going on to Asuna. Ayaka acted like a spoiled little brat, telling Asuna that it wasn't fair for her not to be in the same club as they. Asuna was able to get the picture now. She thought that Eva set up this plan, but she then realized that Eva was not her master. She then was able to figure it all out, when she realized that Negi allowed Eva to do this. Asuna apologize to Ayaka, saying that she can't let them have any of their badges. Ayaka and the others wanted to know, so Asuna told them.

Asuna explained to them that there might be danger, so it's also explains the training.

Ayaka "I cannot allow you all to go to such a dangerous place. As class president, I do not approve!!

Asuna continued on. Asuna told them that, given the choice, they would not go, but Negi well go anyways. She said that Negi has already faced dangerous situation before in his life, so it doesn't make much of a difference to him. Asuna explained Negi's situation.

Asuna "We have to go. There's no meaning to it, unless Negi finds out about his fathers whereabouts on his own."

Ayaka and the others listened in silence as Asuna continued. Asuna told them that Negi needs to settle things between him and his father, in order for him to move on with his life.

Asuna "I finally realized that this is the kind of person he is. That is why we decided to help him."

The girls asked if there was anything else they can do, but Asuna said no.

Asuna "There is also another reason why we are going with him. It's to make sure, we don't have to see him have another scar in his back." Asuna also thought "_As well as his heart._"

Ayaka and the others remembered what Negi's back was like. His back was horribly scarred from the neck to the waist. Ayaka, as well as the others could only imagine on how he got them.

Just then, Negi, as well as Kotarou and the rest of the class, walked by them. Negi was wondering why, they all looked kinda depress. Negi, with his keen eyesight as well as his logic, was able to figure out, that somebody told them about their little plans, at least a vague image of it. Everyone else, treated it like it was nothing and continue to have fun, while Negi wasn't that fooled, but went on with his own enjoyment.

Ayaka talked with Asuna. Ayaka was able to understand and give her blessing to her as well as everyone else. Asuna was glad, but Ayaka wanted a full explanation after their trip. The summer festival continues with no more interruptions and everyone was having a good time.

But, at the airport, a very unique arrival comes from England, in the form of an 18 year old girl, with long red hair.

"Geez, it's his entire fault! He's always saying that he is coming, but he never does!" mystery.

But that is not all, at the same airport, but in a different section, another arrival was just as interesting, but this one was in a form of a group of girls or women (you choose).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Next chap, well be one that is very interesting. This time a little more of Negi's past well be revealed from this new group of women. The special guests for the next chapter are the women from the manga series, Battle Vixen. In anime series, it is called Ikki Tousen. Check it these series to find out who they are.


	6. The beach

Summer is a time for fun, and fun means vacation plans. Right Now, Negi and the crew has gone to the beach for their summer vacation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone has just made it to a Japanese beach. Fei Ku and Kotarou ran to the guard rail to get a better view, while Negi was walking like a he is all cool, which he is.

Negi "Hurry up! Let's get this little vacation over with!"

Asuna "Hmmm, Negi doesn't seem that interested at the beach."

Lacus "Well you can't blame him. Don't forget, Negi has traveled the whole world and been to different places, as well as beaches that we are all going to, so you can't blame him for not being excited."

Asuna "Yeah, your right."

Haruna "Well, anyway, I guess it's worth it, if Negi is letting us enjoy our summer vacation, right?

Asuna agreed, but also explained about her stress. She told them that she need a break from both Negi's, as well as some of Eva's, hellish training.

Asuna "Kotarou might be fine, but I'll die if I don't get a breathier. This 3 day, 2 night stay might be my final oasis before going to Wales."

After that, Asuna just went to the beach, while the others had to agree that Negi's training is hellish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Everyone got into their swimsuits and started to have fun.

Kaede "It's your 1st time coming to a beach in Japan, right Negi-bouzu?"

Negi "No, I been here before a long time ago."

Of course, their beach is different from the one in the manga. The beach was full with excitement, especially for tomorrow, since tomorrow is the start of a 2 kinds of events that are being prepared right now. Asuna and the others were wondering what is going on. They were able to find out that there is a surfing competition tomorrow morning to the early afternoon. Then later is the beginning of the X games competition. This was all being done for charity. Everyone was thrilled that there was cool events, since the surf was really starting to get up there with waves getting as high as 7 to 10 feet before break. They could see a lot of surfers having fun.

Anyways, Asuna ran up to Negi, telling him to keeping his promise to everyone and play. Negi was about to talk about it, saying something about training, but Asuna got furious and told him no. Negi then looked at the stage, where the x games as well as the surfing competitions are being held.

Asuna "Oh, it looks like you are kinda interested in those kinds of games; well you just have to wait till tomorrow."

Well Asuna was about to drag Negi to have fun with everyone else, but just then someone else come along to spoil it, at least for a moment. It was Ayaka. She came to the beach as well, wearing her sexy bikini style swimsuit. Asuna was wondering why she is here, but then everyone else from Ayaka's group came as well. They said they came to have fun, but that wasn't completely true.

Yuna "No~~t! Asuna! We haven't given up yet, you hear?

Yuna declared that even though they knew the situation, they still didn't give up on going to England with them. They were about to get the badges again, and Asuna was about to use her full strength on them, but Ayaka stopped them. She told them that it was clear that they well not win.

Makie "How can we just drop the matter, especially after hearing all that 2 days ago."

Yuna "It's precisely because we know that it's dangerous, that's why we can't just leave it alone."

Ayaka told them that is the reason that Asuna and the others were training for it. Ayaka acknowledge them, but Yuna and Makie still objected. Ayaka then brought out what happen between them and the library duo. Asuna was impressed about Ayaka's maturity.

Asuna "You're a lot nicer than I thought, Ayaka."

Ayaka "What exactly are you implying?"

The others were also impressed about it, but then it disappeared when Ayaka told them that she is also going to England as part of her vacation. Asuna complained about that, but Ayaka told her that she can't stop her from going anywhere she wants to go. The matter has ended, when everyone agreed to go to England.

Everything was settled about and was about to get Negi, but when they notice that he wasn't with them. Instead they found him, after a few moments of looking, lying on a towel, with a large umbrella for shade, and sleeping. Asuna and the others went to get him.

Asuna "Oi, Negi, you said your going to have fun with us, but now is not the time-

The others were trying to get him to wake up, but just then Negi grabbed Asuna's arm, that was pulling on his tank top, and pulled her to his eye level on the sand.

Negi "Oi, I said I well have fun with you, but right now I would like to get some sleep."

Asuna was about to complain, but Negi turned his head and showed Asuna, just enough, of his murderous eye at her, which froze her, as well as everyone else.

Negi "I'm tired and sleepy, since I've been training you. I also stayed up late to train myself, as well waking up early for your training, so if you don't mind let me sleep. I'll have fun later, good night."

With that, Negi went back to sleep as calmly as he could, while the others were kinda scared at him right now and agreed to let him sleep for now. The girls played all morning at the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early afternoon

Everyone was having a great time, when they saw Negi finally waking up from his nap. He looks refreshed from everyone's point of view. The waves were starting to get big as well. They think it about time to let him join them on their games. They then saw that he was gone. They then see him on the water with a surfboard. They were shocked to see Negi was now surfing those 12 to 15 foot waves.

Lacus "Oh you guys didn't know that Negi was good with a surfboard."

They were stunned about it, while Lacus explained to everyone. Lacus told them since Negi traveled the world, he needed money. So he entered competitions which he usually won and earned his money, but he mostly like to enjoy the games instead of winning. Asuna and the others were amazed on how Negi surfed. Then Negi came by them and said if anyone wants a ride along with him, which they agreed. Negi took turns with one girl at time surfing the big waves with ease. Everyone had a good time, once Negi was in there little games as well as eating with them.

Haruna was talking to Yue and Nodoka about their situation with Negi. Haruna told them that now everyone knows about Negi's past and they are going to Wales with him. Of course, she told them that they still got advantage from everyone else, since they know about Negi's magic.

Haruna "Understand this. I'm currently in no position to cheer on you guys. But! You guys better think of some deep approach before we leaves for Wales."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early Evening

Nodoka and Yue walked along the beach near the rocks talking about their situation.

Nodoka "Makie-chan cute and all… I envy her."

Yue "Ayaka, along with having the style of a model, is both sincere and pure about her feelings."

Then they talked about the other girls as well.

Yue "If all of them got serious about Negi."

Nodoka "We don't stand a chance."

Yue "Nodoka still has a chance. Unlike me, no one would lay their eyes on me now…"

Nodoka "Don't forget about Negi-sensei's last girlfriend, Stellar. If we compare ourselves to her, as well as to everyone else to her."

They imagined Stellar from their memories, and saw with such envy.

Yue "No one can match her."

They then talked about more of their situation (Read Manga). Then the subject on Asuna came up. They then notice Asuna and Negi walking at the sand.

Asuna "UN~~ Just the break I need from your hellish training."

Negi "I'm still impressed that you can keep up with my training session, Asuna-san."

Negi then thanked Asuna that she brought him here. Asuna was kinda glad about the thank you. Asuna then told him to thank Ayaka as well for her help.

Yue and Nodoka were watching in the shadows, just viewing. Just then someone else came along, while Yue explained the relationship between Negi and Asuna. Then the person that eased dropped on them became furious.

"AAAAAAAAAfter all that hard work reaching hhheeeeree! I see Negi going love-dovey muchy with that stupid looking woman. Goodness! You're always such a dim-witted fool! Negi!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Negi and Asuna continue to talk.

Asuna "We should go since it is getting late."

Negi "Yeah. Oh Asuna, I didn't have time to tell you guys earlier, but I was going to tell you-, aqua tower."

Just then, someone launched an enchanted fire kick at Negi and Asuna. Of course, Negi used that aqua tower to cancel out that fire attack that was about to hit them. Asuna was wondering who it was, but Negi knew who it was. The person complemented Negi on his defense but still acted with full of boost.

Negi "Anya" like he was not impressed.

Anya was an 18 year old girl, who has grown up. She has a pretty good body. She was about 5'5 tall, with nice legs. She has a B/C-cup size, that was little more bigger than Asuna.

Asuna wondered who Anya was now. Negi wondered why Anya was in Japan, since she was a fortune teller in London. She was about to answer, when she notice her robe was on fire. She tried to put it out, but she got herself on fire. She asked Negi to help her put it out. Negi just walked near her and made her trip by putting one of his foot out. The fire was put out and then told him that she is here to get hi to come to Wales.

Anya "I'm representing Nekane oneechan. She's feeling lonely you know?"

Asuna was able to remember who Anya was. While she remembered, Anya was busy trying to get Negi to come, but was unable to move him, not even one step. Negi was like wondering when she would stop. Asuna stopped Anya from trying to take Negi back. Asuna told her that Negi was busy with things as well as responsible for the girls on this trip. Anya then looked at Asuna, who she thought had the same body as hers. She then thought of Asuna as an enemy.

Anya then introduces herself to Asuna.

Anya "Don't worry, from now on I shall take care of Negi."

Anya once again, was trying to get Negi to come back, but she still wasn't able to move him one single bit, through the water with their legs covered in sand. Negi then told her to rest up, since she has come to Japan. Negi then told her that for dinner they well be having tempura and sashimi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inn at night

Everyone was shocked to find out that Negi's childhood friend was here. They wondered why, and Asuna told them that she came to get Negi to come back home earlier. They then went to have a look at her.

Anya and Negi were sitting at a private dinner for themselves. The girls watched behind the slide door to see them. Anya was impressed about the spread of food they are eating. Negi then asked how Anya with her training is. Anya told him that it was hard for her at 1st many years ago, but now she has gotten used to it. Anya then wonder about Negi's training. She assumed that Negi was not making any progress since he was a teacher in a girl's middle school. Negi proved her wrong as well.

The girls who were watching were amazed on how things between them are, but the one who notice it the most is Haruna. Haruna explained to the girls about Negi's relationship between him and her. Haruna told them all that Negi was acting unguarded in his speech with Anya.

Haruna "So far, the only people he talks to like that is Kotarou, Lacus, Athrun, Shinn, Cagalli, Luna, and even Meyrin, as well as Kamo. I just figure out, that between him and us, he has a wall between his heart."

The girls were shocked to find out about the wall around Negi's heart. They then saw Negi grabbing a piece of rice on Anya's face and ate it. They then thought that Anya may become Negi's new girlfriend. Just then someone spoke.

Lacus "Negi! Are you ready yet?!"

Negi "Oh, no! I'll get ready in a moment alright, since I already took a bath."

Anya was wondering what that was about, but then the girls came in the room wondering on what Negi meant as well.

Negi "Well, I was going to tell you guys, but now it's too late. Look, I was going to invite you guys to a party tonight."

The girls were excited, but then turned into disappointed since Negi explained to them, there was no time for the people who were preparing the party, time to prep for all of them was to late. Negi also told them that Lacus was coming along with him, whom they objected to it, but Negi told them that Lacus has to come since she is on the guest list as well as himself since he is obligated to go. Negi asked Asuna, Ayaka and Kotarou to be in charged while he was gone. They agreed to it.

Negi got dressed up and looking fly, as well as Lacus. Negi was wearing a pair of black jeans with matching shoes. He was wearing his black tank top under his black collar shirt, with vertical stripes. To finish it up, he was also wearing a ying yang necklace. Lacus was wearing a light blue dress that passes her knees by a bit, with white shoes.

Negi and Lacus left, but of course told them that they well come back a little late and left Anya with all the girls in class 3-A.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Open air Hot springs

Yue and Nodoka were starting to enjoy their baths, and talked about the issue between Anya and Negi. Then Anya came in the hot spring as well. Anya admired the bath the she was about to take, but then notice Yue and Nodoka, she then thought of them as Allies.

Anya talked with Nodoka and Yue about Anya's training. They then wanted to know if Anya made any partners in the form of a pactio. Anya was surprised about that.

Anya "I-I haven't done those kinds of things yet. You are suppose to pick your partners carefully too. W-what about Negi I wonder? It can't be that he did it with that Asuna person right? Hmm, no I don't think so."

Yue and Nodoka were kinda nervous now, because Anya doesn't know yet about them. Anya then changed the subject to getting Negi out of there. They asked why and Anya told them, it's because of the breasts. They wondered about that.

Anya "That's right! Men always get fooled by those things and end up following them."

Anya was then interrupted when she saw Chisame. Anya saw Chisame and thought of her as another enemy. Chisame came because of the hot springs as well as other people as well. Anya was worried, but then she freaked out when she saw her rivals.

Yuna "Oh, if it isn't Anya-chan. Yo!" Yuna bend down a little, which bounced her C to D-cup breasts in front of her."

Makie "That was a huge jiggle moment, just now."

Then the rest

Kazumi "Oh, is this the childhood friend of Negi?" D to DD-size

Haruna "You guys seemed to becoming good friends really fast."C-size

Kaede "How do you like the hot springs, Anya-dono." D-size

Chizuru "How about we wash each others back Anya-chan" Double D or more size

Natsumi "Chizune, you've grown again."

Anya's thoughts "_Wh-wh-whats wrong with this class...? Aren't they supposed to be 15 years old..? I-Its and army of breasts that makes that Asuna look as flat as a table._"

Just then, Anya got a killing tent from Ayaka, who was not going to back down on Anya. Anya thought of her as an enemy, since Ayaka has style as well as good body. She knew that she had to get Negi out of here tomorrow morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dream

12 years ago, Negi and Anya were still in the magic school. Negi was looking at a magical book in the restricted section. Anya was there for being a look out for him. Anya wondered how much longer, but Negi just focus on the book. Just then a guard saw the light and wondered who it was. Anya had to drag Negi out of the library as fast as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Anya "Negi, You're really are completely hopeless without me!"

Anya woke up in a daze. She then remembered that she was in Japan. Anya got out of the futon, and was going to get Negi to go back home with her today. She came up to Asuna's room, where Konoka, Setsuna, and even Negi were sleeping in. When she opened the door, Negi was not in this room. Asuna and the others woke up and saw that Lacus was sleeping in this room.

Lacus "Oh, if you are looking for Negi, he is 2 rooms that way." In a sleepy kind of mode.

Anya "Great, I'm going to get him now."

Anya then went to get him, but was unable to hear Lacus saying that Negi doesn't want to be waked up until 9 in the morning, since they came back at around 2 in the morning. Anya just then opened the sliding door and saw a group of people sleeping in their own futons. She then spotted Negi who was sleeping near the door.

Anya "Wake up Negi, its time to go home!"

Anya pulled the covers, and got a shocking view on what was under those covers. Anya was so shocked that she gave out a big yell around the inn. The others girls that were waking up, investigated. Anya was completely stunned, and then the girls to, since they saw something that they weren't expecting to see, yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I promise that ikki tousen this chapter, but I lied. It's next chapter really. Tell next time. Oh since I uploaded 2 new chaps, don't expect a new for awhile, sorry


	7. Negi's athletic side

Last time, Anya had just came to Japan to get Negi. They all slept in an inn for the night, but of course Negi and Lacus went out on a party. When morning came, Anya went to get Negi to go back to England. But when she found Negi, it was a shocking sight, that all the others who awoke along with Anya saw it too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anya, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, saw a site that was completely shocking to them. Negi was still sleeping in his futon, but under his covers, they saw it. Negi was sleeping with the robes that the inn had given him to sleep in like the others as well. But sleeping right next to him was a young and attractive woman. She was about 17 to 18 years old. She had blond hair texture that had a mix with orange, as well, that reached half way down her back. But the shocking part is what she is wearing. She was showing off more skin then clothing. She was only wearing an orange, sleeveless shirt that was pretty loose in the chest part, and finally a white panty, oh yeah no bra.

Anya and the rest were like pointing fingers and stuff in shocking mode. Negi then started to wake up.

Negi "WH-what are you guys doing awake this early." Yawning

He then notices that the girls were pointing down at his futon.

Negi "Hmm. Oi, what are doing in my futon Hakufu?"

Hakufu "Oh, Negi" in a sexy voice

Anya "What are you think you are doing?" in anger

Anya was about to hit Negi, with her _**Flame Knuckle**_, but Negi was still to sleepy, that he just fall back, and rotated his body towards the window. In that moment, he grabbed Anya's punch and tossed her out by accident. The girls were like shocked and impressed.

"Ahha, what's with all the noise" mystery girl

"Ah, is it 8:30 a.m. already?"

The girls then notice that the other futons were moving and that they were women. One was a girl that looked like Chizuru face, but Ako's hair style and Nodoka's hair coloring with green/blue eyes, except one of her eyes had an eye patch covering her left eye. The other one also had a cute face as well. She also had long, brown hair that was split from the middle to cover the chest to near her waist. She also had green eyes and was wearing glass.

"If it is, then we need then we need to get ready."

Finally at the last futon, the other one woke as well. She had blond curl like hair that reached to her waist, as well as grey eyes.

"Hmm, Hakufu, why are you sleeping in Negi's futon? He did give you your own futon to sleep in right?" Eye patch

Hakufu started to wake up and stretched around a bit until she stood up but bending over a little.

Hakufu "I couldn't sleep so well, since it was cold, so I slept with Negi since you know how warm his chest is, not to mention his soothing heart beat."

The girl with the eye patch was like in a, oh boy look, while the others just started to wake up. Then they notice Asuna and the others. Hakufu turned around still bending over, while Negi just went back to sleep his futon.

Hakufu "Oh, good morning everyone."

Asuna and the others then saw how big her breasts were and they were as big as Chizuru, if not a little bigger, by a bit. They were just stunned. Just then Lacus came by to straighten that little mess out.

Lacus "Oh, I see you guys just met each other."

Hakufu "Yup"

Lacus "If you are wondering, we well explain things later when we go for breakfast ok, but for now, let Negi get some sleep."

They agreed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Later that morning

Everyone went to the beach to have breakfast outside in a restaurant. Ayaka, Anya, as well as the other girls were kinda shock to see Negi with these 4 young and attractive girls or women.

Negi "Ah, I think introduction are in order." In a smirk

Asuna "Yeah that would be the case."

1 up, my personal favorite. Oh they are from China, even though I know they are Japan. It's just for the story.

Hakufu "Hello, I'm Hakufu Sonsake, age 17 years from Nanyo academy. Please to meet you." DD-or more.

The eye patch girl "My name is Ryomo Shimei, same as Hakufu." C-D size

Brunette "My Name is Gentoku Ryuubi from Seito academy." D-DD size

Blonde "I'm Sonken Chuubou, please to meet you all." C-size

Everyone greeted themselves to all of them. But of course they were more focus on these girls' bodies. They all had the same hour glass body that they would like to have. They looked like hot super swimsuit models, even though they are wearing summer clothes like jeans and stuff.

Everyone in class 3-A introduce themselves, but also wondered who these girls were. Negi told them that he known them when he was living in China over 3 years ago. He explained that he met up with them after some difficulties and ends the conversation there.

Anya was more curious about his relation with these, in her mind, mature girls. Just then, Asuna remembered something about the conversation earlier. She was going to ask, but then notice Negi backing up about 10 paces back. The other girls notice it as well. They wondered why.

Just then, something was about to hit Negi's face, but Negi just moved his head back a bit. Then 4 other people came in that instant. They were 4 other girls, who were about to strike him, but Negi was able to dodge as well subdue them in that very moment.

Negi "you know, I could tell you guys that you were trying to sneak up on me for the past 10 minutes or so."

The girls stand up and agreed about that. Asuna, Anya as well as everyone else was amazed as well as stun to see 4 more beautiful young women.

Ryomo "You should have know that would be the result right."

Gentoku "Good morning, Kan-san."

The girls were amazed that this person kinda looked like Mana, except she was more beautiful and younger looking. She was wearing summer clothes to. But of course, even though she looked like Mana, there were differences. One is that her skin was not as dark as hers, just lightly tan. She had long, violent hair that reached near her feet. She also had silver blue eyes, which is sometimes covered by her hair as well she was caring a bladed staff.

Kan'u "Good morning, Gentoku, as well as everyone else."

Negi introduced them. The 1st one was Kan'u Unchou (D –DD size) of course. The second was a white hair beauty that carried a sword. Her name is Chou'un Shiryuu (D-DD size). The next one was a green hair and eye beauty, with breasts as big as Hakufu, Ryofu Housen (DD-or more). Finally the last one was a tan skin girl with short, brown, wild hair as well as black eyes. Her name is Ukitso (don't know last name as well as D-DD size).

Negi "Still nice try though."

The girls agreed, but still kinda disappointed since it looked like, to them, that Negi was still as strong as ever.

Anya "I want to know what is going on here, as well as why you also know these girls, not to mention about this morning!" in anger then heavy breathing.

Negi explained it simple, while everyone ordered breakfast. Negi and Lacus, as you know, went to a party last night. It was there, where he met up with theses girls again. Apparently, they were here to compete in the surfing and X-games competition that is happening for a couple of days. After some talking and fun, they all went home for some rest. But, Hakufu, Ryomo, Gentoku, and Sonken wanted to talk to Negi for a bit, so they did and stayed the night in the inn. Of course, what happen this morning was something he did not wanted.

Gentoku "Exactly, we came since Hakufu, Sonken, and I were in the surfing competition. Of course, everyone else, as well as Hakufu, here is competing in the X-games.

Konoka "Oh, really then we get to see you perform."

Asuna "Yeah, good luck on it."

Hakufu "Nope, we thought we had a good chance of winning, but it became impossible, since last night."

Everybody was curious about that, since they can't tell what they mean. Hakufu told them that the champion of the events came last night and told them that he is competing as well. Hakufu just stand up and as well as every other girl in the there did the same.

Hakufu "You hear me, "King of all games" Negi Springfield! One of us well finally defeat you and put a blemish on that undefeated record! Everyone from last night are pump up to finally take you down!"

Asuna, as well as everyone else, were shocked to hear the news.

Anya "Negi, what does she mean, "King of games"?"

Negi was about to explain it, but Hakufu started to talk about it. She explained that there are a lot of famous sports athletes as well as gamers around the world right? Of course, there is sometimes, someone better than them, but keep it to themselves. This is where Negi comes to play. She told them that Negi was so talented in sports and games that he has yet been defeated. He even won games that they invented on their own rules to try and beat him.

Asuna and the others were surprised to know that Negi was that good of a champion, while Negi just drank his orange juice that he just receives. After the conversation, they told Negi that they well be ready to beat him. Negi accepted, but of course Negi sealed his powers to make it fair. They all then had something to eat before the events started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

10 in the morning

The surfing competition had started and everyone was geared up. Asuna and the others watched as Negi, as well as Hakufu and Gentuko get ready to compete.

The competition was under way. Negi turn came up, since he was 5 turn. Then, Hakufu at the 8th. Finally Gentuko. Everyone was amazed to see them go, but mostly amazed on Negi. He was surfing so good, that not many of the other competitor's couldn't do.

As everyone watched, they talked. Of course, what really wild up Anya, as well as the others, is how amazing all of Hakufu and her friends look in bikinis that a lot of guys kept their eyes on almost all the time.

Ryomo "It seems that Negi hasn't wavered in his athletic abilities."

The girls agreed.

Ryofu "I just hope his abilities in bed, hasn't wavered at all as well, after all, we should remember what he was like right?" In a perverted grin

Ryomo as well as the others girls, who knew Negi 3 years ago, know what they mean. Asuna, Anya and the others wanted to know what that means, but Ryofu told them, that she well tell them later tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Afternoon

After many hours of surfing, the winner of the contest was Negi. Gentuko was glad that she made it to the finals, but Hakufu was upset though, even if she made it to the finals as well, she wanted to beat Negi and end his undefeated strict. Everyone was now having a party at the beach.

Asuna "Wow, Negi, you were amazing. You were even better than when you were giving us all a ride yesterday."

Negi "Oh, that was nothing; you should see when I go all out."

Asuna was like stun about that, while Anya was in disbelief about the whole thing. Just then someone from the competition came over to the small barbeque that Negi as well as everyone else was having. It was a guy. Yuna, and the athletic girls could have sworn they saw him before. The girls were alright with it, since he was a good looking guy.

Kotarou "Hey, you're from the surfing contest? What are you doing here?"

Guy "Well, I wanted to talk to Negi about the upcoming business that well be happening, before the X-games competition as well as the party that we well be having in the beach later tonight."

Asuna was wondering about that.

Asuna "What business?"

Negi "Well, to tell you the truth, I had 3 reasons, why I came to the beach at this time. 1st was to let you guys have your summer vacation fun. 2nd is to compete in not only the surfing, but as well as the x-games. Finally, 3rd was that I help with the equal dispersant to a couple of charitable organizations for the money that we are also raising from these events."

Everyone was shocked to find out that Negi was working in his, as well as everyone else's, vacation.

Asuna "You promise you won't work at all!"

Negi was like yeah, yeah mode.

Negi "Unfortunately, I had already promise to help them out, before you asked me on where to go for a vacation, so deal with it. Besides, it's only for 2 days. The x-games only last for a couple of days, but I well be competing in only the in-line skating part, which is tomorrow, so deal with it."

Asuna had no choice but to deal with it, since she knew Negi is the type of person to keep a promise. Besides she knew that Negi was having a good time with it.

Yuna and the others were still looking at the guy, but then Sakurako figured it out.

Sakurako "Let me ask you a question. Are you-?

Guy "Yup I'm Laird Hamilton, one of the best big wave surfers in the world."

All of 3-A girls as well as Anya were shocked to see such a famous athlete.

Yuna "Why are you here? And why you want to see Negi?"

He explained that he wanted to congratulate him on his victory, as well as saying hello to a good friend. They were shocked to find out that Negi knows a famous celebrity. Lacus then explained to them, that Negi, as well as herself, knows tons of famous celebrities, from movies to athletic to famous poets. They were amazed on about it. Anyway.

Laird "Good going on that last wave, but next time, we face each other, I well win."

Negi "Get in line."

Laird then asked if he was going to the party tonight as well. Negi told him yes, but of course this time, Negi well be bringing along his students. Everyone was grateful since, now the party well be at the beach and it's invite only.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier

While Negi was surfing, the girls were having their own fun. Kan'u won a swimsuit competition which upset Ayaka, since she has also entered. They even played volleyball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evening

All the girls were at the beach. The party has just started and everyone was having a good time. Negi told the girls to dress in summer clothes, like jeans and stuff like that, as well maybe a dress if their not going to participate in a special event, that well happen tonight.

At the party, everyone was enjoying themselves. There was food, drinks, as well as famous X-games athletes like Tony Hawk, and other pro skaters in different events, which Negi is of course good friends with.

Just then, the announcer informed everyone that the wild dance contest was about to begin and everyone who wants to dance in a group or by themselves to come step on the dance floor. It was wild contest. Imagine the dance moves of "You got serve, step up 2" or any other movies or T.V shows like "Americans Best Dance Crew" that have this kind of dancing.

Asuna and the others were amazed on how Negi was dancing. Negi was like on fire, dancing by himself like that, and then dancing with Hakufu in the sexiest kind of way, which Ayaka, Anya and the other girls who had a thing for Negi, were kind of upset about it since, for example, Negi sometimes grinds his pelvis to any of the other girls ass as well as the opposite way as well. Other people also danced like that, men, women, anyone. Negi danced with Hakufu and the other girls, one at a time of course. Everyone applauded everyone who was giving everyone a good show.

The party started to slow down, with slow songs, which Negi started to dance with his own students; even Kotarou who could dance a little tried with Natsumi and the others as well. Negi started with Asuna, then Anya to all the way to Chizuru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midnight

Everyone was back to the inn. The party was finishing up, since of the competition tomorrow. Negi was getting ready for bed, while Anya was trying to get some answers on how he could he dance like that, as well as when could he dance so well. While the others were busy getting ready to sleep as well in a big room, since the hosts didn't account on such a big company.

Konoka "Oh, if anyone sleeps next to Negi, your in for a treat, since for some reason, a girl well come and sleep with him, while he is asleep. Don't worry; Negi doesn't mind, in fact, Negi even gives you a back rub while he lets you sleep on his chest. I should know, I've done that, even Asuna, Sechan have to."

The girls were like shocked to find out that Negi had this embarrassing secret, while Asuna and Setsuna faces go red with embarrassment.

Ryofu "It looks like Negi's habit hasn't changed at all huh, Kan'u, Ryomo." Smirk

Hakufu and the others girls, who came to sleep with their new friends, grew red. 3-A wanted to know on how well they know him. Ryofu told them that Negi knows them from the inside out, since Negi.

Just then Negi, Anya and Kotarou came back from where they went to get some sleep. They then notice that the girls were like all red and stuff. They were like showing steam coming out of their heads. Negi asked about it, but the girls just told them that it was nothing. They then went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ryofu conversation

Ryofo told all of 3-A about Negi and his sex life. Ryofu told him that he slept with her as well as the others. Ayaka and everyone else were shocked to hear that their beloved teacher slept with all these girls. Then Lacus came by. She over heard them, and told them at it would be natural for him to be that good, since Ryofu made that comment.

Lacus "You see, Negi had sex since he was 15, and with Stellar, since she was his 1st."

The girls was shocked about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Later some of the girls tried to sleep next to Negi, even though they now know about a little more on Negi's secret sex life. In the end, they fail, and Negi slept with Hakufu and Kan'u. (Read Manga for the battle).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi competed in the skating part and won. The class was heading home and saying their good byes. Hakufu said her good bye to Negi, by kissing him on the cheek. The girls were shocked about it, while she told him "that is for old time's sake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The vacation was over, while Negi head home with everyone. I would have written more, but it would take to long.


	8. Negi's status and flight

Negi and the others came back to Mahora, after their vacation, to continue their training under him. There, Anya was seeing things she never suspected to come from Negi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Resort

Negi was flying down near the waterfall area. He was being chase and shot at by someone. That someone was Setsuna. Negi was training Setsuna right now. When Negi was near the water, he stops flying and started to surf on the water by using his magic to keep himself a float. He was using his magic to levitate himself on the water's surface. Negi used this surfing method to dodge every attack that Setsuna was using. Just then, Negi dive right in the water and hid underneath it. Setsuna was close to the water edge when Negi went inside the water. Just then, magical arrows of water were shot out at her. Setsuna dodge it, but then realized what the arrows were for. Negi used his _**Void Instant movement**_ to go along with the arrows to get behind her. Negi was coming at Setsuna with his _**Cherry Blossom Fist Crusher**_, while Setsuna countered with _**Gazing Moon Petal**_. But before all that, the instant Negi came out of the water. Something else happened as well. A dragon made of water came out and attacked Setsuna. Setsuna notice it. Setsuna was trapped between a water dragon and Negi's fist. Setsuna tried to block it, but to alas. There was a huge explosion at the end.

Anya and the others were watching the match. The one who was more shocked about all this was Anya, which she just kept on saying what.

At the end of the match

Negi "Really Setsuna, falling for that obvious trap was embarrassing. I already told you before that I mastered the water magic style so you should have known."

Setsuna "Sorry, sensei. I forgot, about it."

Negi then asked Anya on what she thought. Anya was like stun to believe in all that just know.

Anya "How the hell can you pull of such incredible magical combat? I've never seen such a thing, not even in the advance level textbooks---!! I just barely started to do that kind of fighting as well."

Negi "A lot of things have happened."

Anya didn't like that fact that Negi gave her a vague answer. She followed Negi, after he said he was going to get some tea. Anya then asked if everyone in Japan was as strong as Setsuna.

Negi "No, not everyone. For people like Kaede, Kotarou and Fei Ku…"

Anya "Those were… the ones I met in the beach…"

Just then Negi put his hand forward and caught a giant shuriken that almost landed in front of them, while saying to Anya "watch yourself."

Kaede notice that that her shuriken almost hit Anya and Negi. She was going to apologize to them, but Fei Ku punched Kaede clearly all the way to through the building that was near them. Anya was wondering if she is dead. Just then Kaede came back, but bleeding very heavily though, which Anya was shocked about it.

Kaede "Aww, I lost."

Fei Ku "I hit you when you were looking away."

Kaede applauded Fei Ku, and of course realized on how much work she still needed herself. Konoka was there to heal Kaede, like she did with Setsuna just now. Anya was about to say something, but then heard someone yelling out in glee. It was Asuna. She was flying with wings that Haruna created in her artifact which Anya saw.

Asuna "Hey, Haruna. How do I steer these things as well as how much time I have left."

Haruna was choking in a, oh uh mode. Just then Asuna's wings disappeared, which she started to fall. Asuna was screaming out her lungs out, and Anya saying murder. Asuna then used her artifact to stop herself, by stabbing the castle's wall.

Asuna "Go----d. I'm going to give it to that damn Haruna later."

Negi was already in the place Asuna stopped, but he was about 6 feet higher than her stop point.

Negi "You stopped to late you know." While he was lying on the side on the wall, like all people lay down on the ground, with their legs cross over each other.

Anya was completely shocked on all this.

Anya "Why is everyone so incredible?! Even that Asuna, who is an idiot. Are you all some group of super humans?! Weren't you supposed to be normal people?!"

Yue "Well, you could say because, everybody holds a clear objective and piles up their studies under 2 great masters, but you could say that one of them is just asking for advice."

Anya "Who are the masters?"

Yue "One is the master of this castle, Evangeline A.K. McDowell"

Anya was starting to shiver in fear when she heard that name. She asked if it was Eva, and Yue confirm it by telling Anya all the names that Eva has; the puppet master, the apostle of destruction. Anya was completely freaked out and asked why. She then told them that they needed to leave before Eva finds them, because of the reputation that she had.

Eva "Hoh? What is it I'm going to do, Anna Kokolova?" in her adult form.

Eva was holding on to Anya's shoulder when she said that. Anya was looking at her, while Eva looked at Anya with the evil eye that says "I'm going to kill you." Anya then screamed in fear saying that she well be eaten. The others wondered what happened. Eva told them that she would scare her, since she is Negi's childhood friend.

Nodoka and Yue were able to catch up to Anya, after she freaked out from Eva.

Nodoka "Calm down Anya. It's okay."

Anya "It is not okay. She's the demon lord of darkness--!"

Nodoka "That's not true. Evangeline is a good person!"

Nodoka then started to explain about Eva. She told Anya, that Eva was evil in the past, but now she is good. Most of Eva's powers were also sealed by the Thousand Master. Nodoka, even told Anya about how Eva liked Nagi's son, and let him train in her resort.

Anya was able to understand now, in her mind, how Negi was this strong. After all, Anya thought that Negi was the pupil of most powerful dark mage in the world.

Anya "Dammit! This is pissing me off! I've searched for a master and doing my best in my combat training. I figured that I have surpassed him in strength and in skill by this point since he goofed around for the past 10 years! Thoughts "_Getting this strong is really cheap, you know. I've trained for 10 years, barely having any fun, like parties and stuff, but still you always going ahead of me… Idiot_."

Then Yue and Nodoka made an assumption That Anya was training for Negi, which she denied it, of course. Anya then asked why Negi was training under the dark queen.

Anya "It's all because of those breasts! He has been deceived by her breasts! I know he's been grasping her large bosoms! It's horrifying! Damn that idiot Negi!"

Nodoka then calmed Anya down and told her about Eva. She told Anya, that it was Eva's illusion technique, and that her real body is that of a 10 year old girl. After some discussion, Anya was able to calm down.

Anya "That's right!! Well said!! You really are my comrade!!"

Nodoka "From today on, we're your friends."

Anya "Yue! You're my friend too, Kay!"

Yue agreed, but then she needs to tell Anya something. Yue told Nodoka, in private, that it was about time that Anya knows the truth about Negi, even the thing they found out in the beach.

Yue "If you're going to see us as friends, then there's something we need to tell you."

Nodoka "It's about our 2nd and true master. Truth is…"

Yue "The second master is the one…"

Nodoka "We… That is… with Negi-sensei."

Both Yue and Nodoka showed their pactio cards at Anya. At that moment, Anya was stunned, that she didn't spoke for about a moment, but then yelled out aloud in surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi

Negi and Kotarou were at the hallway near the portals. They were talking about Kotarous lack in mid-air fighting.

Kotaoru "Thought in my actual work, I haven't had many mid-air battles, you know."

Negi "Oh really, well don't worry. I well beat it into you with no problem and you well be able to fight like me when I fought with Shinn."

Just then Anya came walking by. Negi was about to greet her, but Anya just said "good bye", in a very angry mood. Negi was wondering about it, but then Nodoka and Yue came by and told him everything to her, well almost everything.

Anya "Open, open! Open already! I'm telling you to transport!" Thought "_That stupid, stupid, idiot Negi. I can't believe it. Not just Nodoka and Yue, but that he made a pactio with of those girls~stupid x4"_

Anya was continued to try and open it, but no luck. Then, Negi came by and told her that the portal won't open for 24 hours once entered in this resort. Anya looked at Negi with anger and sadness. Anya then tried to punch Negi, but he invaded her punches with ease. Anya then yells out loud to him about all the stuff she found out.

Anya "Lecher!! Negi, you pervert!! Enemy of women!! You're nothing like the Negi I used to know! Acting so frivolously, surrounded by all those pretty younger girls… Have you completely forgotten about the village?"

Negi then stopped Anya's last punch with his little pink. Anya was shocked that Negi stopped her fire punch with ease. Negi then told her that he never did forget about the village. He told her that he can never forget it since it was his starting point. He even told her the reason on why he is training is to find Nagi, his father. Negi told her about himself, and Anya was able to accept it.

Negi "When we return to Wales, we're going to the Magic Kingdom. Nagi's clue is there."

Negi told her that they are correlating with the principle of the Mahora to open the gate to the magical world. He then asked her if she wants to go, which she agreed on it.

Anya "Hmph, it looks like you haven't change at all."

Negi "Yeah."

Anya "But, still. Can you tell me if you slept around with any women?"

Negi "Oi, why you asked that?"

Anya told her that she learned that from Nodoka and Yue, which he looked at them. They told him that they heard about that from Ryofo, at the beach.

Negi "Look, my sex life is personal, like yours right Anya?"

Anya blushed about it, when he told her the truth.

Anya "You did have sex?"

Negi "Yeah, so what's the big deal, I'm sure you did as well, right?"

Anya blushed and facing her head down on the ground.

Negi "You never did have sex did you? You're still a virgin, are you?"

Anya was like silence, with a face all red. Negi just then looked at her with a little grin. Negi just walked up to Anya and pulled her close to him by using one of his hands to grab her waist. Anya was like stunned about that.

Negi "Well, how about we change that, and I make you into a full fledge woman, what you say. There is a nice spot in the jungle that we can-

Anya was liked shocked, as well as red in the face, when Negi said that, including Nodoka and Yue who was listening in. They imagine on what they would do, especially Anya. Negi then laughed about it and told her it was a joke.

Anya "You shouldn't joke about that"

Negi "Oh whatever. But still, I can't believe you were that curious. Just forget about it and move on."

With that, the rest of the day, they talked about Negi's sex life, which of course he kept it a secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone trained until the last few days tell they go to Wales, England. Negi was already finished with his preparations to go. Negi was wearing his mage outfit, that made him look like his father, but he wears it better. Everyone else was wondering why Negi was getting ready so early.

Asuna "Negi, why are you packing up now. We got 3 days left before we have to go."

Negi "Sorry everybody, but I won't be going to Wales with you. I well meet you in Wales in 3 days."

Everyone was kinda shocked about this new development. They asked him why and where he was going. Negi told them that he is heading for Australia for a day because he has something he needs to do there. Lacus, who was there, then knew what he was going to do. Everybody was about to complain, when Lacus told them that it was alright, and she well tell them later. Negi thanked Lacus for her help.

Negi "Asuna, Lacus. I'm intrusting you guys to keep an eye on everyone. I will be in Wales about an hour earlier than you guys, so it won't be much of a problem, Ok."

With that said, Negi left the resort, telling them that his plane was today. Everyone respected his wish and let him go. After that, Lacus told them to work hard, since we have to improve their skills and surprise Negi when they see him next time. After that, everyone trained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flight day

Today it was the day for everyone to go to Wales. They had about 2 to 3 hours left before the plane takes off. But in the resort, they had a full day to go. Everyone was getting ready and everything. Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna were busy packing up on their clothes, but also helping Setsuna pick clothes that make her even more attractive. Everything was going great, but Lacus told them that now, they had a final test to go through. Lacus told them that Negi asked Eva to test their current skills, which she did.

Eva, right now, was facing Asuna and Anya. Asuna was pushed back, and then Eva grabbed Anya and slammed her onto a wall. Asuna was pissed off, and then used her fan to attack. Asuna was able to make a big cut at Eva on her cheek.

Asuna "Ah, I did it."

Eva then wiped out the blood that was dripping out of her face, and then looked at Asuna with the look that says, die. Asuna shivered when she saw that. In the end, Eva put Asuna in an ice crystal prison. In the end, Eva was able to give them a passing grade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Airport

Everyone, right now was ready to enter the plane and go to England. They all acted nervous since they were all going to enter the plane. They then thought about Chisame. Just then, Chisame came to the airport to join them. She told them, since it would not be dangerous, she would go, especially since Negi would be there with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Hometown

Everyone has finished their training and now was on their way to Wales, England. In the plane, everyone was talking about their 1st half of summer vacation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Anime convention

Chisame was in an anime convention, cosplaying her heart off. She was thinking on how Negi had helped her, but then heard him from behind, that he and Kotarou came to the convention.

Chisame "What the hell are you doing here?"

Negi explained that Haruna invited him as well as the others to come and visit this place.

Negi "Huh, this place has change much since the last time I visited."

Chisame "You mean you been here before."

Negi "Yeah, of course when I was traveling around the world."

Negi then opened a book, with Kotarou and started to see. Chisame stopped them and told them that it was nothing for them to see. Negi disagreed, since the both of them are old enough which Chisame had no choice but to agree on that. They then notice, Asuna Konoka, Setsuna and Lacus looking at a comic. Haruna, who was next to them, explained about the comic, since it was a book about boy and girl (doujin). Asuna and the others were like blushing when they keep turning the page. Negi wanted to know what they were looking. Negi took the book from them and look at it. Asuna and the others were like trying to stop Negi but didn't succeed.

Negi "What the hell is this trash! There is no way this pose would work, not unless the girl moves around to the left and- Ah!"

Negi then looked at his students when he said that, in not alright mood with his squint. He could see that they were blushing really red at it what he said.

Negi "Um, I think it's better if you don't know the next part until you're a little more older or when your married."

Haruna "Well, it's kinda of what I expect from someone who has experience in that area, right Chisame?"

Chisame "Why are you asking me!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Eva's resort

Right now, Sayo, the ghost, was busy preparing to go to Wales. Asakura was also helping Sayo, by helping her out by preparing her moveable doll for Sayo to go in. Everyone was amazed that Sayo was able to walk with her new doll body around. Asakura told them that she found this doll in a store that was near the underworld thru Eva. Asakura told them that she wanted to show Sayo the outside world. Everyone was astounded about Asakura's kindness.

Asakura "Quite honesty, is this doll voodoo?"

Everyone was shocked about that comment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pool

Everyone was having a nice day at the pool. Anya was with Nodoka and Yue. Anya was looking around the pool, seeing all the women chest size seeing them all sort of flat, while Nodoka and Yue talked to each other.

Anya "My god! There aren't that many big people here, at least among Japanese women."

Nodoka "That's true, huh."

Anya "Mmfmm. My confidence has come back to me."

She then heard some splashes. She then saw that the splashes were coming from Negi. Negi was just under the water, thinking. Then someone collided with Negi. It was Shizuna-sensei. Shizuna was kinda surprised that she collided with Negi. Negi was kinda surprised to know that his face was between Shizuna's big, round and fully loaded breasts. He was able to get out of it. Anya was looking at all this, with a shocking surprise.

Anya thoughts "_So, it really was the breasts._"

Anya then tried to use a potion to make all the women breasts, but Yue and Nodoka stopped her.

Anya "Then I have no choice but the opposite route!"

Nodoka "Opposite?"

Anya "Yes!! We shall become full-chest as well!!"

Anya then used her magic to increase her as well as Nodoka's chest size. Unfortunately, her magic backed fired and over grew both their chest to balloon size and floated away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gymnastic competition

Makie was finishing her gymnastic performance in the summer competition. In the end, she made a little mistake and won 4th place.

Ako "Whoa—only 4th place in prefectural with that~? But Makie was so good-. I guess with it wasn't for that slip in the end."

Akira "Gymnastics is pretty deep stuff."

Yuna "No way! I totally thought she had 1st with that!"

Negi "Yeah, I thought so to."

Negi then spotted Makie, which he notices that she was tearing up on her face. Makie then spotted Negi and the others. She walked up to him. She looked straight up at him and told him that she wish she could've done better. Negi disagreed as well as everyone else told her that she was great.

Then Makie heard a girl lost her balloon and started to float away. Makie then used her ribbon to catch it with ease.

Yuna "Even with unworldly skill she got 4th?"

Negi "No matter how much I understand gymnastics, it is still complicated."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Movies

Mana was going back to the movies, but this time, she was a child. She used a 2000 yen age changing pill to get a child movie ticket. She thought she won, but she actually spends more then she needs to be. Just then she was laughed at by Kaede, who was in her child form.

Kaede "By the way. Using my ninjutsu and body manipulation together, this ticket cost nothing in your boorish expense."

Mana "You seem to be looking for a fight."

They then went and continue the fight they had from the festival. But the movie clerk told them that she would have to kick them out if they do start fighting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airport

The girls who were not in the Negima club where at the airport to get on Ayaka plane is. When they saw it, they thought it was amazing, but then they saw it had Negi's picture on its side, then decided to not to go. Ayaka wondered why, since to her it was the greatest plane in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Australia

2 days earlier before Asuna and the others were going to go to Wales; Negi went to Australia to do something important. He went to Sydney, to visit a special place. It was at the coast. He was standing on top of a cliff the overlook the ocean. Negi was holding a bouquet of flowers. At the edge, there was a small memorial that was made by only a large log of wood, with the initials SL. Negi placed the flowers on it.

Negi "Don't worry, I well keep that other promise I made to you. Soon, I know you would finally move on and rest in peace, as well as myself. I know that you helped me heal my own heart, but now I need to move on so I can continue what we had with someone else. Rest well my love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

London

Everyone arrived at the airport. Asuna and the others were just glad to be off it. Lacus told them that they needed to head to this location, since Negi called her earlier in mid flight and told them where to meet.

They went to the center of London, at a park. It is where Negi asked them to meet him. Everyone had just started to walk into the park. Anya told them that she knew this park. Anya headed the group, when she spotted a couple friends of hers. She saw that her friends was giggling and blushing along with another one of her friends that she was walking along.

Anya "Hey guys, why are you so red?"

Friend "It's because we just saw a super hotty of our dreams."

Friend 2 "Yeah, he has a face that is super dreamy, as well as long, but short red hair, with bluish brown eyes."

Anya as well as everyone else was kinda wondering who it was. Lacus confirmed them.

Lacus "Ah girls, did this hotty have a well built body, with a scar on his right cheek."

They agreed and Anya as well as the girls knew it was Negi. They told Asuna and the other where to find him and that he was street dance with the performers in the park, with hip hop music.

They went to the place and they found Negi dancing to the super cool beats. Negi was on fire, and the girls that surrounding him were like eyeing him out. Lacus told them that Negi had that ability to gain friends pretty easily. Asuna and the others just sat back to enjoy the show. Negi then spotted them and finished his routine. They finally met up.

Negi "Man, guys, what took you guys so long to get here. I was bored so I pass the time by doing something fun."

Konoka "Yeah, I bet. You dance pretty well."

They talked about for awhile, and then went on site seeing the city. Konoka then asked Negi something important.

Konoka "Negi, can you tell me since you're a man, doesn't Sechan looked pretty."

Setsuna was wearing some pretty cute clothes. Look at Chapter 182 page 6 in the manga to look at it. Setsuna was behind the others, but Konoka was able to drag her out. Negi looked at her and suddenly turned his face around since he started to get red in the face. The girls saw this.

Negi "Kinda makes me wish I asked you out on dates earlier."

Setsuna took that compliment with a face that was blushing red. If anything, there would be steam coming out of her ears from overheated. Anya, Nodoka and the ones who have a thing for Negi were kinda worried, as well as upset or mad about it. Negi then decided for them to go site seeing 1st before they go to his sister's village. They were just starting to go, when Makie spotted them. Then the rest of class 3-A came right after.

They all agreed to go site seeing, but then were excited to go to Negi's hometown. Asuna was kinda worried, but Negi calmed her down.

"Like Negi said, there is no problem in bringing everybody with us."

Everyone saw who it was. Yuna knew who it was, as well as Negi.

Yuna "Ahh—You!"

Negi "Ah, old nervous."

They then looked at each other, wondering how they knew Donnet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Town

After some traveling on a train, they made it to Negi's hometown. Everyone was amazed to see how beautiful the village was. Ayaka was moved to see Negi's hometown, but Anya had to disagree.

Anya "To be more accurate, this is has been Negi's hometown since he was 7 to 9 years old."

Lacus then disagreed with that.

Lacus "Your wrong Anya, Negi doesn't have a hometown. If anything, you could say that Mahora Academy is his hometown or Sydney, Australia since we used to live there a lot with all the others when I grew up with him."

Everybody was then quiet after hearing all that. Then Asuna spoke up.

Asuna "…So, how is it, Negi? How's it feel to be back to your home after so long?

Negi "I don't feel anything from this scenery. I just feel like this is not my home. The only thing I feel from this is that this is my sister's as well as Anya home, but not my home."

Asuna looked at Negi as well as everyone else. They can see that Negi wasn't joking, that to him it felt more like just a regular village, nothing special is inside this village except is Nekane and Anya. They then heard someone calling out Negi name very loudly. It was Nekane. Nekane ran as fast as she can towards Negi. Negi just stood there as Nekane flew into Negi's arms. They both embrace each other after not seeing each other after so many months. Everyone else was like amazed to see Negi's sister and that she was very beautiful. Negi introduced Nekane to everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Nekane's house

Negi and the rest of class 3-A went to his sister's home. There everyone had a pretty good feast. Everyone there was talking about Nekane's hospitality, including the food as well as her beauty. Nekane was grateful to know that Negi was being supported by everyone there. Nekane went on, until everyone heard someone knocking on the door. Everyone was wondering who it was, but Negi, as well as Lacus, looked like he knew who it was, since he smiled and told everyone that the time to talk about his past to Nekane and Anya has come. Negi went to open the door. Everyone was waiting to see who it was. Then they had gotten their answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi's history well be revealed so be ready. You have waited long, and now you well know next issue.


	10. Negi's treasured past

Last time, Negi and everyone else made it to Wales. There, they went to Negi's sisters, to be more precise his cousin's, house to visit. There, everyone relaxed, until they had a big surprised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the dining room was amazed to see who it was. It was Negi's original apprentices, Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, Luna, and Meyrin. They all greeted everyone, but showed respect to Negi's sister Nekane by kneeling on one leg. Nekane was flattered about that. Negi asked everyone to be quiet as he starts to explain about his past. They then heard another knock on the door. Meyrin offered to get the door, so that everyone could listen to Negi's past.

Negi began by saying that for the past 10 years, he went to search on clues about his father, but he ended up finding some other things that connect him to the past. Just then, Negi heard a familiar voice.

"It's been awhile my grandson."

Nekane and everyone else were like so surprised to see an old woman, with blond curvy hair. She looked like she was in her 60s. She looked very elegant for her age. Negi was happy to see her, but everyone else, except for his 1st apprentices, were kinda stunned to know that Negi has a grandmother, but Nekane and Anya was kinda skeptic, since they know Negi doesn't have a grandmother.

Negi "Gr-gr-grandma Alcmene!"

Negi and the old woman hugged each other. Negi introduced everyone to Alcmene Louisser. Just then everyone wonder, but then Asuna was surprised about it.

Asuna "Louisser! Negi isn't that Stellar's maiden name!"

Negi agreed with it. Negi explained that Alcmene was Stellar's grandmother and that she was the only living related to the Stellar Louisser. Nekane was kinda wondering about all this, as well as Anya. Negi asked his grandmother to stay for awhile until he explains some things to them.

Nekane and everyone listened to all that Negi told them and they were pretty surprised about it. They were stunned showing the face of shocked people except Alcmene.

Negi told everything, well almost everything. Negi told them for ten years, he worked hard on searching for Nagi. He took up 6 people to teach them how to make a better life for themselves (obvious right). He told them that he married Stellar, his own student, but it wasn't official. He told Nekane and Anya about Cagalli being his long lost twin sister. Negi told them that he made a lot of friends that include movie stars and other famous people, as well as regular people. He also worked hard and made a lot of money by working a lot of jobs, like modeling, business as well as lot of high end jobs. In all, he had a pretty good life. Negi finished it off by telling everyone that Alcmene helped him and Stellar a lot after he freed her from her awful guardians. In the end, Alcmene approved of Stellar's choice of choosing Negi as her husband, but it was sad that Stellar died.

Nekane "Negi, I can't believe the life you had."

Negi "Yeah."

Anya "I can't believe you got yourself married!"

Negi "It was my own chose; I was the one who propose so it was alright."

Ayaka and the other were just as shocked about all this.

Negi "Well, anyways, if, I hadn't run away, I would have never known I had a twin sister, especially a little sister."

Negi was glad he ran away. Nekane was happy to know that Negi was alright in all those years as well as knowing that she now has a bigger family with Cagalli and Alcmene.

Meyrin "Well, if you all want, I can show all of our home movies."

They all agreed, but 1st Negi wanted to show them the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School

Negi showed them the last school he graduated from. Everyone was glad, especially Ayaka. Negi then showed them the hall where he found out that he was going to Japan to be a teacher. He then found something interesting. He showed them all the height scale for Anya and himself.

Asuna "Man, why do you always have to be wining at everything."

Negi "What do you mean?"

Konoka "I did it with Sechan. Negi always keeps on winning."

Ayaka "How adorable."

Anya "Grrrrr, I could never beat him, not even once!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside

Negi showed them all the grassy plain, where Negi and Anya trained, but Negi told them that it was playing. Negi remembered what he experience. He then told them in an unpleasant way, that it was the spot where he met Takahata. Asuna was like excited, but then saw Negi in an unpleasant mode. Asuna, then calmed down, since Negi and Takahata are not in good terms right now. Negi then changed the subject by pointing at a road. He told them that this is the road he used to run away from home.

Nekane then asked Ayaka on how Negi was doing, which she answered that he was doing pretty well. Negi then asked Nekane that he need to talk to her later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nekane's home

Meyrin was has just finished getting everything ready to show their home movies. Negi was sitting in the back while everyone was like ready to see his past. The girls who had a crush on Negi were excited to see what he used to be like. Meyrin started the movie.

The 1st movie is when they were in Midwest of America. There he and the others were like working at a nature preserve, studying wolves and stuff. The 2nd was when they were in Rome celebrating the new years. The 3rd was Alcmene. Alcmene was living in Argentina, near the coast line. It was a very beautiful home.

Meyrin then showed a personal video of him confessing his love to Stellar at the beach in the Bahamas. Negi watched in loving, but also pain seeing how he confessed. Meyrin was shooting her camera at night at Shinn and Athrun who were joking around and Lacus, Luna and Cagalli were laughing at them. They were in the Bahamas to study astronomy by seeing the shooting stars. They saw Stellar running with tears in her eyes. Then Negi came running after her in a hurry. Meyrin sent one of her spy camera's to follow.

Everyone in 3-A were watching in suspense.

Stellar ran along side the oceans water, while Negi followed close by. Stellar then tripped and fell into the water. Negi then caught up to her and asked her if she was alright. He then explains something that the camera could not record, but Negi remembered all. Then Meyrin fixed it so they can listen to it.

Negi had a serious face, while Stellar's had one of sadness.

Negi "The one I like isn't Celine, it's you Stellar."

Stellar "Liar"

Negi "It's not a lie. At 1st you were nothing more to me then a friend. But then, but then I-I started to notice you and I can't stop thinking about you."

Stellar "What are you saying?"

Negi "I have fun with you. And I can always be myself around you. We have so much in common."

Stellar "What are you saying?"

Negi was silents for a moment until Stellar spoke again.

Stellar "Negi, well-well you say my name? Pretty please?"

Negi then smiled and said her name at her. Stellar then thanked him, with a smile and tears coming down her eyes. Stellar then embrace Negi by hugging him while crying in joy.

Stellar "Me too. I love; I love you all this time, all this time!"

Negi and Stellar hold each other.

Class 3-A was in tears seeing such a beautiful thing. Two lovers, which were confessing to each others feelings. Asuna, everyone was crying at this touching scene in the movie. Meyrin added sound affect to that scene so they can literally feel the moment.

Negi and Stellar sat at the beach just looking at the stars. The atmosphere around them was just right. Stellar was about to asked him a question, but stopped when she saw Negi's face. Their faces then brought them close to each other, gazing at each other's eyes. Negi and Stellar then finally kissed each other's lips after Negi placed his hand on Stellars own. They then stopped immediately when they saw the shooting stars starting to come down. At the end, they both sat together. Negi placed his arms around Stellar, which she didn't mind and just watched the stars fall.

That part of the movie ended, and everyone was in tears. Konoka was tears and saying that was the most beautiful moment she has ever seen in her entire life. The other girls agreed and wished that they're 1st confession would be like that. They then turned around to Negi, which he was kneeling on the wall with his arms cross and his eyes closed with some red on his face.

Negi "Um, Meyrin. You should have asked me about that, since that was something personal you know."

Meyrin "Sorry, sensei"

Negi kinda look a little upset about it, but was alright. Everyone was kinda amazed on how much Negi change. In the videos, they can see the Negi of the past to Negi of the present. Negi looked as handsome back then as he is now. Negi was like 5'4 inch tall, just as tall Konoka. Negi even looked happier at that time.

Meyrin then asked Negi if he was alright if she shows them the trip to Disney World in Orlando. Negi then thought about it for a moment, but shake his head in agreement.

The next movie was when Negi asked Stellar to marry him. (OK if you guys see Steve Urkel in Family Matters, just imagine the Disney World trip. If not then go to YouTube to see it.)

Everyone was kinda impressed about how Negi propose to Stellar. However, Anya was like shocked and stuff. Anya was looking at Stellar's breast size, since Stellar looked just as big Yuna, or Kaede. But then, saw the videos when she was just as flat as Konoka.

Meyrin then continue to show movies of them doing a lot of stuff for school and for fun. She showed them that they surf, in-line skating as well as in-line biking. They even show themselves as a dance crew with such powerful cool songs. She then showed Negi playing musical instruments, and Lacus with her gymnastics. Negi and Shinn's relationship as brothers since they, at one point, ate pasta at the same time and then looking at each other in sync. It was a pretty good afternoon of showing Negi's past. What amazed them the most is how different Negi was. They showed different styles like, Negi as a break dancer, wearing the clothes. He then wears clothes as a gang member look, then as a surfer. Negi looked pretty good.

Asuna "Man, Negi what have you been doing all these years, as well as why with all those looks."

Same with everyone else, they are wondering how Negi looked so different.

Negi "What do you expect. We were traveling through Los Angeles, Philadelphia, Chicago, New York, all the roughest cities in America at some points. I kinda adopted their way of life as well as look."

Athrun "Yeah, I bet on that. By the time we leave the city, you already made yourself a couple of good names with the local people as well as other things. You know if I remember correctly, the last city we left; you had about 3 to 4 dozen women chasing after you, even though they know you had Stellar."

Negi then laugh sarcastically at Athrun as well as Shinn who agreed with him. Negi just then had a thought about something

Negi "Ah grandma, I just thought of something. Why did you say you wanted to come to England? You said you have something to tell us."

Alcmene "Well, I'm getting married."

Everyone was kinda shocked about it, especially Negi since it was his grandmother. She told him that she was marrying Jason (Ok think the T.V show Hercules second season except there is no magic, monster and no king thing)

After 2 days of arranging, the wedding was held and everything went great. During that time everyone was doing something. Ako was trying to impress Negi's sister and his grandmother in order to get a better relationship with Negi. Ayaka did the same as well as some of the other girls. As well, Negi was improving his relationship with some of the girls and some point even got a little to close for his own good (almost kissing and going to home base with them, but Negi recovered) with Setsuna, Nodoka, Konoka, Chizuru, Anya and the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night

Negi and Nekane went to have a talk last night at the school

Nekane "Wh-what you're going to the magic country?"

She then fated, but Negi caught her. Negi explained to her that there is a clue that may help him find Nagi. Nekane was alright with it, but she was worried that the magical world won't be easy to get into, but then the principle of the school came and told her that he is helping him.

Headmaster "I have know this day would come. You will soon see it with your own eyes. Are you prepared?"

Negi agreed, but the headmaster told him that he also has a choice to live a peaceful life.

Negi "Don't you think I've tried that, but every time I tried to move forward, the past seems to come back for me. Now, I need to end this so I can finally once and for all move on."

Headmaster "Very well then."

The headmaster took Negi to a secret basement. There is the answer to one of Negi's questions. What happen to the villagers? All of the petrified villagers were stored down here and the person he saw 1st was Stan Ojiichan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed the small part of Negi's life. Who would have thought he lived so peaceful, but like anything, there is always the 2 sides of a silver coin, you see. You well soon know what his really past has been like when he was not in vacation.


	11. The Magical World

After a little bit of a family reunion, Negi was able to talk with Nekane. Negi told Nekane that he was going to the magical world. The head master heard of the conversation. He then took Negi to an underground basement in order for him to make a decision. This is, were he saw the people of his oldest nightmare, the people of his destroyed village and the 1st one was Stan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi was looking straight at the petrified statue of Stan, the old mage that saved his life, by sacrificing his own.

Negi "Stan-san, it's me… Negi. Even though it's been 13 years, you still haven't changed one bit. If you and sis didn't save me back then, then I know I would have been cursed and be petrified with the rest of the village."

Around Stan were hundreds of petrified souls of the village that Negi used to live in.

Negi's thought "_It's true, if you hadn't save me, then I would have never met Stellar as well as the others._"

Negi "Uncle, Stan-san. Look, I've grown up now. I have seen as well as did many things as well as sacrifice many things in order for me to be the person that I am today. It's thanks to you that I here now."

Headmaster "Negi… I brought you here today because I wanted you to pass through this place in order for you to move on. Certainly, it will be a heavy burden for any person to carry."

Negi "It's alright; I've been carrying heavy burdens for the last few years. To me, this is a burden that I don't concern myself with much, but still remember, since it is where I began to become the person I am. Don't worry about me alright."

Anya came with everyone else that knows Negi's past. The headmaster was wondering why Anya brought them, but she told them that they were with Negi. Athrun and Negi's original apprentices went to Stan. They had brought a sword, which Athrun plunge in front of Stan. Everyone was kinda surprised about it. Then they kneeled in front of him in respect.

Athrun "Thank you, Stan-san. If it wasn't for you, I would have never met Negi, as well as the rest of my friends; in fact I wouldn't even be alive today."

Cagalli "Stan-san, I'm honored to finally meet you. I'm Negi's long lost twin sister. If you hadn't given up your life for my brother, then I would have never met him as well as met Athrun.

The others said similar things to him since Negi was able to save them from a life of troubles. The others were seeing the people who are trapped now. They were able to see Anya's mother, who was also petrified, and stuff.

Headmaster "So Negi, are you alright with your decision to keep on going on your current path."

Negi "Yes, even if I didn't, it would still come back to me. Besides compared to the stuff I have done, this is meaningless."

Negi then took off his shirt and showed the headmaster, Nekane, and Anya on what he meant. The headmaster was surprised, while Nekane and Anya were shocked as well as feared on what he was doing for the past 10 years. Negi never told Nekane and Anya about his back, and now he is showing them, the badly scard back that they are now seeing, while Asuna and the others were like still in disbelief on what they know that was hiding behind his shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Negi and the others went back home talking about what they just saw.

Negi "Apparently, Anya was able to find out about that place, so she goes there to see her mother."

Negi continue to talk about Anya, which she was in boarding school in Meldiana, so she was spared of these events. Asuna then asked if Negi was alright, which he was. Konoka was thinking about some stuff, and then announced to everyone that she well one day heal and restore those people. Lacus then interrupted.

Lacus "Negi, I know it's non of my business, but I as well as everyone else knows that-

Negi "I know already, but my hands are too stained to do it. Besides Konoka needs a graduation test, so why not let her do it."

Everyone was wondering what they were talking about, and then Cagalli answered for them.

Cagalli "You see, Negi has the power right now."

Yue "The power? The power of what?"

Cagalli "He has the power to resurrect most of the petrified people right now. He can save Stan, his uncle, Anya's mother as well as most of the people who are petrified right now."

They were stunned when she said it. Anya then went up to Negi and asked him to bring back her mother, but he refused, which she was asking why in both tears of sadness as well as anger.

Negi "Like I said, my hands are too stained. I have no right to resurrect them since for all the sins I have committed in my past to do the right thing. That is why."

Anya was unable to accept his answer, but Negi was showing the face that he was serious but also sad about not resurrecting them. With that, they went home with some what of a spirit

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Everyone was outside, making sure not to wake up the rest of the class. Only the members of the Ala Alba were going except Negi's original apprentices. Donnet was going to guide them. She explained the details of traveling to the magical world (read manga)

Asuna was the last to walk with them, but she did it so she can say her sorry to her friends, but Ayaka was there to see them off. Asuna thought that Ayaka was going to follow them, but Ayaka told her that she is going to keep her promise. Asuna was wondering why Ayaka was here, but Ayaka just wanted her to keep her promise on protecting Negi from having to have another scar on both his back and his heart. With that, everything was set, and Asuna left as Ayaka saw her fade away in the mist.

Hiding was the some of the girls who wanted to follow them.

While walking a couple of the students wanted to know some info about the gate ports and stuff. Donnet explained to them in detail about them. Read Manga.

After some walking, they made it to the gate port. Everyone was exhausted from the walk and decided to rest. Konoka then spotted some other people. Donnet explained to them that they are here to travel to the magical world as well. Everyone was excited to go, but they had a little bit of time so they had some breakfast.

Kotarou and Fei Ku just dig in on the meat buns and sandwiches that they brought with. Anya was pissed since it was her sandwich that Kotarou was eating. She then bumped up to someone whom she apologizes, but unfortunately, it was someone who was more dangerous than most magical beasts or demons. Negi then had a strange look on his face, which everyone saw since he stopped mid way to get one of the sandwiches. But they just ignored it.

After breakfast, everyone was ready. Negi and rest of the group were going to the gate entrance. Negi walked along side Lacus, who was going might I remind you all. Everyone was wondering why they were walking so close and talking to each other in secret.

Everyone was ready, the gate was about to open. While they wait, everyone was talking about on what they want to do. With that, the transmission begins. Unfortunately, a couple of extra people were caught in the teleportation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Port

Everyone had arrived at the gate port and was amazed on how fast it was. Donnet told them that there is a place for them to see the outside. They all saw and were amazed on what the magical world looks likes.

While everyone was enjoying the view, Negi went ahead to the procedures. Negi had to place all the weapons in a special sealing box, but Negi doesn't have any weapons of any kind.

Officer "Um… Forgive my rudeness, Springfield-sama. … But would it be alright to shake you hand?

Negi wondered about that. She told them that he looks like his father and that it was an honor to see his own son. Negi shake but was not feeling okay about it, since he doesn't want to be recognized as Nagi's son.

Just then Donnet came to Negi because of an emergency

Donnet "We have a problem! There were stowaways at the gate… They're your students!!"

Negi ran towards the gate port. He then saw who it was. It was Yuna and the athletic company. Negi asked them on how they got here. While he tried to get an answer, Asuna and the others who were near saw them to, and they were in disbelief as well. Things were looking bad at the moment.

Negi thoughts "_Of all times, for this to happen… Well, I'm just glad I have a distraction."_

Negi then started to take command of the situation. Negi was worried right now, since he has Makie and the rest of his student's safety, but Lacus was there with him as well as everyone else, so he thought it was going to be alright. Negi asked everyone to follow his orders at point, but everyone was wondering on what is going on.

In the shadows, someone very familiar was surprised about this little event.

"…He noticed me? That should be impossible. Is that also… due to genetics? Oh well. I guess I should introduce myself."

At that moment, everyone saw in horror, as Setsuna was looking. Asuna was running towards Negi, who was now stabbed at the right side of his chest with a stone spear.

Negi's thoughts "_I've been hit. A direct hit to my right shoulder. This is a stone spear—it's a fatal. It's been a while since I felt this kind of pain. Yup, it's him alright. This is going to be interesting._"

Negi then coughed up blood from his mouth, then collapse on to the floor. Negi was lying on the floor, with his own blood pouring out and spilling onto the floor. Asuna and everyone else were stunned about this.

At that moment, Setsuna took control. She asked everyone on what to do. She asked Fei Ku to bring Konoka or Lacus to Negi. Asuna was at Negi's side trying to figure out on what to do. Kaede was going to stay and protect Negi, and she asked Kotarou to protect Makie and the athletic girls. Fei was able to bring Konoka and she was shocked to see Negi covered in blood.

Everyone was really worried, but Setsuna was able to get Konoka together and she was able to get herself back into the game. Unfortunately, her pactio card is seal in the box so it is impossible to heal him.

Right now, time was running out. Konoka explained once 3 minutes has passed, it would be impossible to heal Negi. Setsuna was concerned since Konoka's pactio card was sealed and Lacus was no where in site. Things were looking grim. Negi then tried to speak but Asuna told him not to. Negi was able to tell her to run away now.

Just then, they were attack by lightning. Setsuna, Kaede, and Kotarou were able to block it, but the guardsmen were hit. They then heard a voice that would make them quiver in fear on which their opponent was.

"It's been awhile swordswoman of the Shinmeiryuu. And you as well, Kotarou Inugami. Along with Negi Springfield and his comrades. Though it seems you overextended yourself. Perhaps not unprecedented for such insufficient power. Don't you think so, Negi-kun."

It was Fate Averruncus. With that, everyone went on the attack. Kaede , Setsuna and Kotarou tried to strike back, but they all fell from Fate as well as his 3 other companions. Asuna looked on and then in a rage asked Fate why they followed them.

Fate then explained to her that meeting them was a coincidence. He told them that there trip was kept very secretive and that he did not notice. He then told them that his objective was the gate port and that they were meaningless to him right now. He then told them that the people to help them won't come since he has place a barrier on the area, so they are on their own.

He stared at them with cold eyes that say that they are weak; they well die if they fight him, but it cannot be avoided. Setsuna was thinking on how bad the situation is right now, while Asuna was worried since the time limit was drawing closer.

Fate then told Negi that his comrades were more useless than garbage and that he has no reason to kill them and yet has no reason to leave them thee.

Fate "How about I use my _**Eternal Petrifaction**_, and have them leave the stage."

He was about to strike Setsuna, but just then Fate was struck at the face. Everyone was surprised that it was Negi, who punched Fate right at the face, even with his injuries.

Negi "I won't allow you. I am your enemy!"

Fate "Honestly… You'll die, you know? It would be troubling to let you die… Furthermore, what can you do with out your staff or weapons?"

Negi "Hmm, plenty if you only knew! After all, I not the one who stopped a punch for .3 seconds the last time we met."

Fate then remembered back at Kyoto, the look that Negi gave him, before he stopped his attack. Fate was curious about that, but then focused on Asuna as she was able to break open the seal of the enchanted box and released everyone's weapons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tell next ch


	12. Negi vs Fate 2

Last time, Negi and the gang face off with Fate and his crew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna was able to free their weapons from the enchanted box. She grabbed her pactio card and tossed Konoka her pactio card. With that, the counterattack begins.

Nodoka and the other girls who were watching the outside went and see what was going on. Then they saw Fate staring down Negi, which they can see blood coming out from his body.

Asuna told Konoka to heal Negi, which she knew she had to, but she needed to touch him. Asuna knew that and asked Fei Ku to back her up, but Fate was able to pass them and be in front of Konoka.

Fate "That's rude princess."

Fate was about to petrify her, but Setsuna able to shield her with her wings and unleashing her pactio cards power for more strength.

Setsuna "Don't lay a finger on Ojou-sama!"

Setsuna was then holding onto some of her white feathers in her hand and threw it at Fate with such speed. Fate ignored it since it was he thought it was useless to him, but he was surprised that one of her feathers cut his face, and then he dodged them. Fate then saw Setsuna grabbing one more of her feathers and then transforming it to a Japanese sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flash back

It was just the beginning of her 1st training session with her new master, Negi. Negi began to tell her since she knows a lot of stuff about magic and Ki, there is no need for that lecture. Negi then notice Setsuna new sword. He asks if he can see. Once there, he destroyed it. Setsuna then asked Negi on why he destroyed her second sword.

Negi "It's because; I'm going to teach you on using more powerful weapon. A weapon so powerful, that it surpasses my own magic/ki sword that I used during the tournament."

Setsuna was surprised that she well be using such a weapon, but was lit down, when he saw that he was holding on to a feather.

Negi "This is your new weapon. Your feathers will be your sword."

Setsuna "My feathers?"

Negi told her yes and explained why. This is something he created by dumb luck, but it was Setsuna's own father that was able to master this new technique. Setsuna was surprised that this is something of her father. Negi then continue on by showing her a demonstration. Negi took the feather in his hand and then put some magic or Ki into it. The feather began to transform into a sword. Setsuna was amazed about it. Negi then told her that her wings weren't just for flying, but the most important weapon to her clan, which has been lost for centuries. Negi told her, just like light and darkness, that her wings were used for beauty as well as lethal. Negi told her that her feathers not only create a sword, but it is also a barrier breaker that can break through any barrier it is put through. Negi then told her that her feather has more powers than that but she needs to figure out that part for herself.

End flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Fate was taken off guard to know that Setsuna cut his face like that. He would have gone after her, but he needed to take out Konoka 1st. Setsuna went and tried to strike Fate with her new weapons, but he dodges and went for Setsuna from behind. Fortunately Fei Ku was right behind her as well as strikes Fate before he tried to use his stone spears to strike Setsuna. Fei Ku was able to make a clear hit on Fate, but it had no affect.

Asuna in that time was able to bring Negi to Konoka for her to start healing him, but all of a sudden, someone told Asuna, in her mind, to use her sword to cancel out a powerful strike. Then the other swordswoman tried to strike down Asuna, but she was struck down by Kotarou, who was revived by Anya.

Fate was going to take care of Kotarou, but Kaede's ninjustu was able to push him back, even though she was still injured from her fight with one of the enemies. At this time, Konoka was able to start the healing ceremony and was able to heal Negi. Negi felt a little pain, but it was something that he is used to.

With that, Negi and the gang were ready for round 2. Fate was impressed about their actions.

Fate "I see. That wasn't bad. I take back on what I said about your team being trash."

Fate then told them that the next time, there well be no mercy.

Negi "Why is it that you are here?"

Fate "It is pointless to tell you about it now, well anyways it is disappointing that we must leave now."

Negi told him no matter what he well stop him, but Fate punch him in the face, telling him that it's no use to make such a statement, but then Kotarou tried to strike him. Fate was able to dodge it.

Fate "Beside, it's too late for it now."

Fate told them that they secured everything now; at that point Fate was starting to enchant a spell. Everyone watched as he was doing something powerful. Fate was about to finish his spell, when all of a sudden, Fate was pierced from his right shoulder. Everyone watched in surprise as well as astonishment. Fate's team and Negi's team were watching as Fate was bleeding from his chest and his mouth. Fate was wondering what happen, who was able to do this to him.

"Like I said before Fate, I well stop you. Oh and this strike is what I like to call an eye for an eye."

Fate was able to look from behind and everyone was able to see the person who did it. It was Negi. Fate looked on as Negi still had his hand and his _**Lightning Blade**_ in his shoulder. Fate looked on as he saw Negi's face and saw his eyes, the same eyes that he showed him in Kyoto, the same ones he showed to Takahata, Colonel, and his father. Negi eyes had turned to yellow with a cold piercing look of death (Negi's eyes were like Kenshin Himura, Battousai)

Everyone saw that Negi was behind Fate, but they were wondering who the Negi that was on the ground with them. That Negi then puffed like smoke. It was a shadow clone. Negi then stopped his lightning strike and struck Fate onto the ground hard with him along with it. Negi let go of Fate and then started to walk towards the center between his and Fate's comrades. Negi was also powering up his _**Magia Erebea Light of Heaven version**_ (true name). Asuna and the others were astonished that Negi was able to take out Fate, but more surprised that he was alright. Fate's comrades were about to attack Negi, but just then they were attacked from behind with icy spears as well as fire strikes. It was Lacus who was doing that. The enemy was pushed back and Lacus then moved behind Negi.

Asuna "Negi!"

Negi didn't turn his back, since he was watching Fate as well as his team trying to recover from Negi and Lacus surprise attacks.

Negi "Sorry if I and Lacus worried all of you. To tell you the truth, I knew that Fate was here since we were getting near the gate port."

Setsuna "You knew, then why didn't you say something before."

Negi "If I did, then the innocent people, who were at the gate port, might've have gotten caught in the battle as well as transforming the site into a war zone. It was much safer to bring the battle here then to start it there, since here the area was confined with walls all around us and plus it was easier to make sure they don't escape."

Asuna "If you knew all that, then why did you stop him once you got here!"

Negi "1st I needed to know if he had any comrades and second I needed to know if you pass this little situation with me being strike down. I must admit, you girls definitely have gotten stronger, but you guys still needed training, oh well. Anyways forget about that and concentrate on this now."

With that, Negi created a magical whip of energy and strike it on the floor near Asuna and everyone else. Lacus went behind the line that Negi's whip has created.

Negi "Listen, no one goes beyond that line understands. I well take care of this fight from this point on."

Negi was looking very serious as he said it. Asuna was about to object, when Lacus put her arm up and told her to listen to him, since right now to him, everyone was nothing more but a distraction if you fight against someone as strong as Fate. Asuna had no choice, while Lacus was also starting to use her magic.

Negi "Fate, I know that attack didn't affect you, like your attack didn't affect me."

Fate was suddenly behind him and the Fate that was on the ground turned into a splash of water.

Fate "Interesting! That you were able to plan everything out."

Negi "When it comes to fighting you people, it is something that I'm an expert at, I just hope that you can at least expire to their Level."

Fate's allies were now, back on their feet and Negi was ready to fight. Negi and Fate separated from their stands and Negi's true counterattack has begun.

Negi 1st fought with Fate. He and Fate were going at it pretty well; they were like even in both power and in speed. Just then one of Fate's comrades who were wearing a black coat that makes him look like the grim reaper attacked Negi from behind. Negi didn't pay attention to that. Asuna and the others were about to do something, but Lacus told them not to interfere. Negi all of a sudden, was struck by Fate's comrade. Then they were surprised to see that that was a substitution spell and that Negi reappeared behind Fate's comrade. He then tried to use the same spell that trapped Kaede, the _**Black Spherical Prison**_. It hit Negi dead on. Fate and his comrade thought it had work, but instead it all of a sudden, it backfired and it was fired back at them like broken pieces of glass shards. Negi used his sister's _**Mirror Armor**_ to negate and repel his attack. The grim reaper look a like was stunned to see that his spell was broken and thought that it was impossible. Just then, he saw Negi right behind him and was about to attack, but Negi struck 1st with a combination of _**Instant Movement**_ and _**Cherry Blossom Fist Crusher**_ in the guy's face. The grim look like was pushed back hard against the wall. Fate was surprised, but then went to attack him, Negi was able to defend himself from his attack and they both pushed themselves back.

Fate's swordswoman then went in to attack Negi with her attack the _**Moon Gazing Night Blossom.**_ But Negi was much faster and created his magical/ki sword. Negi struck back 1st with his_** Hiten Mitsurugi Style Kuzu Ryu Sen.**_ The swordswoman was struck 1st and was brought down in an instant which she was knocked into the ground hard. She was bleeding heavily, but she was still alive, barely, since she used her swords to stop at least 3 of his 9 strikes on her. He then went to focus on Fate's other member, but Fate struck back and tried to protect his member.

Asuna and the others were surprised to see, that after how hard they fought Fate and his allies, Negi was able to take them down in a matter of a few moments. They were astounded on the difference of power that they had over Negi. The other of Fate's crew saw that Negi was much more of a problem. He was attempting to get one of his students to use as a shield. He used his magic to try and capture Konoka. Setsuna notice and told everyone. They were about to act, when the magical power was blocked by a powerful barrier shield. They saw that it was Lacus, she was enchanting a very powerful barrier that is protecting not only them, but she also created barriers for everyone that not need to be in the fight.

Lacus "Everyone stay behind the line! Don't worry as long as you're behind the line, and don't move, you're all safe!"

Asuna couldn't stand it, just staying and watching. Lacus told her to not to move, but she just went and started to get into the fight. Setsuna and the others agreed with her, but Lacus told them to stay put. They tried to go and help Negi, but the barrier was also keeping them from going as well, except Asuna. Asuna was able to slip through the barrier and went to fight.

Negi was able to hold on his own against Fate. They were completely even, but all of a sudden, Asuna used her sword to strike down at them and pushed back Fate. Negi told her not to interfere, but Asuna couldn't just watch anymore. At that moment, the mage that tried to capture Konoka, then went after Asuna. He pushed her back hard, but Negi was able to catch her. Just then Fate used that moment to use his _**Stone Pillar of Hades**_ to destroy the area.

The stone pillars were destroying all of the area. Negi then went to protect all of his students from them. Negi used his magical/ki shield to protect Makie and the athletic girls from being crushed. Lacus used her ice powers to create ice pillars on the ground as well as spears to block and deflect the stone pillars from striking Nodoka and the library club. The rest were dodging from the blasts on their own way.

During the confusion, Fate was able to get all of his fallen companions together and the mage who was still standing was finishing off his work. Fate asked him to transport Negi's team through out the world, scattering them from each other. Negi saw Fate making his escape.

Negi and Fate stared at each other, with their eyes full of hatred as well as power of killing each other.

Fate "Next time we meet, you well answer to the blood you made me gush out from my mouth. Until then, this next present of mine is to you."

With that Fate and his crew disappeared through teleportation. Then the ground all over them started to glow. Kamo notice that it was force teleportation. The gate ports that connect the worlds were broken. With a big explosion, everyone was transported to a different parts of the world.

What was left at the gate port was a destroyed building. Donnet saw the destruction that had appeared.

Donnet "Wh… What's going on…? Negi-kun… Yuna"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was has been separated. Now then, a new turn of events has just started. What well Negi and the Ala Alba do since they are now in a strange new world. Next Ch well be in 2 weeks, so be patient.


	13. The Ala Alba scattered

Last time, Fate and Negi went at it at the gate port. In the end of their fight Negi and the Ala Alba were forcefully teleported.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

In a deep mist, Negi was wondering around a building. Just then, he can feel the stone spear that pierced his chest. Negi was then trying to find anyone. He then found everyone, but they were turned into stone. Then he heard someone talk.

"It's because you don't have enough power."

Negi then saw Fate walking out from behind Asuna.

Fate "Even with all your power, you got this many people involved… and just to find out about your father? I'm astounded. You should have spent your days peacefully and happily at that school. Why did you come here?

As he finishes his speech, he destroyed the Asuna statue. Negi just stood there in silence as Asuna was shattered into a million pieces. Negi just smiled in pleasure at Fate, and then Fate saw his own team turned into statues.

Negi "It's simple really. I'm not only here to look for my father, what I'm really here for is to keep a promise to the most important person in my life, but to also end the war that has been going on for 30 years now."

All of a sudden, Fate was turning into stone as well, and then Fate saw that all of Negi's comrades were right next to him all well and good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Negi then woke up in a daze. It was early in the morning as Negi was starting to stand up.

Negi "Before I go home, I going to kill Fate."

Negi then grabbed the wet towel that was on his forehead. Negi then wondered where he is as well as where was everyone else. He then heard some splashing nearby. Negi walked towards it and saw Chachamaru completely naked in front of him. Chacha quickly went over towards Negi.

Chacha "You shouldn't be moving yet. Are you ok? How do you feel?"

Negi then asked Chacha on what she was doing since she was completely naked. Chacha told him that she was taking a bath.

Negi "Anyway, just put some clothes on."

Chacha "Why?"

Negi "I'm a 20 year old, who has been with a woman before. What do you think?"

Chacha was then able to understand his own trouble, since Chacha body, even though it was artificial, had a very good looking figure with a d cup size. Anyways, Chacha was more worried about Negi, since he was stabbed at the chest from Fate. He told Chacha that kind of injury he was used to, but it was nothing to worry about since it was his shadow clone that took the hit.

Negi then asked Chacha on the condition they are now, which she told in detail. Negi was kinda worried about some things right now. Negi then got himself together and went on top a giant rock to see the surrounding environment. Chacha followed since she was worried about Negi's condition at the moment.

Negi knew that they were separated and where thousands of kilometers away from the city they were once in. Negi was wondering on how they would locate them, but Chacha informed him that the badges they had some science in them and that she can locate the others with it.

Negi and Chacha know what must be done. They had to find everyone and get them back home safely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mahora: Eva's resort

Before going to Wales, Chacha was had a small conversation about the trip. Chacha was telling Eva that she knew that Eva was worried about Negi going at it. But Eva turned it around by telling Chacha own little worries. In the end, they both made it clear to one another they had some kind of feelings toward Negi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the magical world

Chacha finished her daydreaming when Negi called out to her. Negi has informed her that he found their position. Chacha was remembering on what Eva said that there is nothing to worry about, but now there is.

They know the distance that they need to travel, as well as the location of the closes members that had the White Wing badges. With that, Negi suggested that they go in the morning.

Negi "Well, this is going to be interesting. It has been awhile since I have been back here."

Chacha asked him on how many time Negi been in the magical world, which he answered a couple, but that was force to come, not voluntary. They then heard a noise coming from somewhere. They looked over head and saw a dragon. With that, they went to get some sleep and head out in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Negi "Alright, its morning. The only thing I can rely on is you Chacha."

With that they were ready to go. Negi went up to Chacha and started to cradle her. Chacha was really surprised about it, and started to turn red.

Chacha "What are you doing Negi-sensei" nervous

Negi "Its better that we fly there. It takes longer to fly near the ground, but it is lot safer."

Negi then started to levitate with Chacha in his arms, and then headed off. They flew for a couple of hours making sure not to get into any kind of trouble. Finally, they made it to the coast line where they saw a beautiful site. Negi was impressed about this, since he told Chacha that it has been awhile since he last saw this kind of site in the magical world. Chacha suggested they camp since during the flight, Negi was struggling with his magical powers.

Just then, a Tiger dragon appeared in front of them. The dragon attacked them with its lightning attack. Negi attacked the tiger with simple magical arrows, but the tiger dragon used a barrier to block it. Then the tiger dragon strike back at Negi, which Negi was able to block. Chacha then got next to Negi ready to help him to defeat this dragon. Negi then got behind Chacha and touched her breast. It was the same thing he did in Mahora, it shut down Chacha for a little while.

Chacha "Negi-sensei" as she shot down

Negi "Sorry Chacha, but I need you to be out cold in order for me to win."

With that, Chacha was down and it was just Negi and the dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night

Chacha was starting to wake up after Negi knocked her down. She then saw Negi was right above her. She then embraced Negi as she was glad that Negi was alright. She then turned around to see that the dragon was still here, but now it was on friendlier terms. Negi told her that he was able to tame it after some fighting, but unfortunately it struck Chacha when he was busy trying to keep it from eating him. Chacha can tell since some of her clothing was burned off, she then collapse onto the floor cause of the injury.

Negi "Chacha!"

Chacha "Don't worry Negi-sensei; I'll just need to recover some energy."

She then told him that she need some magical powers and that can only be done by turning the wined up key with magical power into Chacha by a small hole on her neck. Chacha was nervous since she only had Eva do that for her.

Chacha sat in the traditional Japanese stands as Negi kneeled behind her with the key. Negi began by placing the wined up key on the hole. Chacha made a twit of sound when he did that. Chacha was really nervous at this point.

Chacha "U-um as slowly as you can-

Negi "Understood, I'll do it slowly."

Chacha "Less magic!"

Negi thought he hurt her, but Chacha told him that it was the same as a pactio, that it was pleasurable. Negi then continue to turn the key around super fast, which Chacha was feeling the greatest pleasure she has ever had. Negi told her that he well continue to do that until she is all over, which in her mind wishes someone would save her.

Negi "Are you OK, Chachamaru."

Chacha "Yes… I'm fine… Master… Chao… Is this okay. I feel like I'm going full speed ahead in the wrong direction."

Negi "Thanks Chacha, I know that you are trying to help me."

Chacha "Don't worry Negi-sensei, what I must admit that you were wonderful in your fighting."

Negi and Chacha were doing alright

Negi "Oh, by the way, I'm kinda honored that I was your 1st Chacha in your recharge."

Chacha was blushing in embarrassment about what he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day earlier

Someone was running through the forest to find a clearing of the surrounds. It was Chisame and she was doing everything she can to avoid any danger. At the end, she was standing on top of a ledge that showed the entire area, which was nothing but jungle.

Chisame "Damn… What is going on…? Where the hell am I?!"

Chisame was able to find a nice quiet place for her to update her website, which was really just something to calm her down. Chisame was alone with her magical electronic spirits. She then remembered on what happen when they got separated.

Flashback

Chacha was holding onto Chisame when it happened.

Chisame "Wh… What is going on?"

Chacha "It's a forced transportation spell!"

They then saw Negi being transported as well. They saw that Negi was shooting some kind of magical ray at every one of his students as he possibly can. Chacha went to grab him, but let go of Chisame. Chacha then tried to get Chisame after she got Negi, but she failed. Instead, the last thing she remembered is that Negi shot her with that magical ray and it hit her on her neck.

End flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night

Chisame was shocked to find out that her spirit mouses told her that it was 310 kilometer to the nearest town. The spirits told her to sleep for the night and go at 1st light. She went to go and get some sleep, while she was about to drift off, she thought about the promise that Negi made her, before she came. The promise, that he would protect her no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daylight

Chisame was running through the jungle non stop for about 8 hours after she woke up.

Chisame "We've been running through this jungle for 8 hours. What I'm amazed is that I was able to run that long with out a break yet."

Electric spirit "It probably has something do with that tattoo behind your neck."

Chisame "What tattoo?"

The electric spirits told her that she has a tattoo on her neck and that it was the shape of a white wing. Chisame remembered that it was the shot that Negi gave her, before they were split up from the force teleport. She then thought it was probably that tattoo, which was making her go that fast with out a break. She then asked them with that tattoo, she was able to go 50 kilometers, but the spirits told her that she has only gone 30. They told her the reasons why (Read Manga), but Chisame was really worried now since her spirits were starting to disappear now. Even though now she has incredible stamina and speed, she can't produce electricity. With that the spirits disappeared.

At that point, she was alone in the jungle, which was getting dark. She then thought about the promise Negi made her. But she then went into a rage, saying to herself that she can make it on her own, that she can make the 300 kilometer journey on her own, as well as thinking about breaking the contract with Negi.

Just then, a giant land octopus came out of nowhere and grabbed Chisame. Chisame can see that the creature was using some kind of liquid enzyme to melt Chisame's clothes. She tried to escape but the creatures tentacles were all around her body and licking parts to Chisame thought it was ecchi. She then thought about her situation. She thought she was going to die in a jungle, with no human help for miles in a different world and that no one well know. She started to cry in sadness and yell.

Chisame "SAVE ME NEGI-SENSEI!"

Just then the octopus was struck hard by someone. She then saw Chacha cut the tentacles that were holding her, and was caught before she hit the ground. She then saw that it was Negi who caught and saved her. The octopus was about to get away, but the Tiger dragon, that Negi tamed, caught it and started to eat it.

Chacha told Negi that the situation was clear and that the dragon was now eating something. Negi thought it was ok, and then asked Chisame if she was alright?

Chisame started to break into tears, but then got away from Negi after he rescued her. Chisame then got angry at Negi for not rescuing her sooner. Chacha tried to explain, but Chisame wasn't taking it.

Chisame "I'm mad at you too, Chachamaru! You save him instead of me! And what's with the dragon?"

They both tried to calm down Chisame and Negi gave her a robe for her to wear since she was naked.

Chacha "you don't understand-

Chisame "You just wanted to be alone with him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tell next ch. I well be posting new chaps every once in a while, which could be from a week to a month, sorry ok.


	14. The AllAround Bounty

Last time, Negi and Chacha were able to find Chisame, before she got licked clean by the octopus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After rescuing Chisame, Negi and Chacha gave her the details of the mess they have. Chisame couldn't believe the situation they are now. Chisame saw that they were transported 10000 kilo miles away from the gate port that they arrived in.

Chisame "You're telling me that this entire world's area is one third that of the earth's surface? And it's populated with high-level monsters, like that dragon right behind you? And that we need to search 15 people in total in all parts of this entire world…?"

She then worried about school, as well as what would have happened from that octopus. Negi took the blame for this, since he couldn't stop Fate at the gate port. Chisame then told him that it was alright, since she can see that he wasn't really looking good at the moment. Negi then collapse to the ground. They took Negi to some shaded area for him.

Chisame "H-hey! Is he going to be okay?"

Chacha "I-I'm not sure."

Chisame then checked his temperature and to her surprise, it was really hot in a dangerous level. She told Chacha about it, and Chacha check herself. She then placed her forehead on his, which surprised Chisame. Chacha was concerned since Negi's temperature was higher then it was last night.

Negi's temperature was 40 Celsius, which was pretty bad.

Chacha "Chisame, go fetch some water!"

Chisame "Right"

Chacha "I'll wipe off Negi's sweat!! I also have a pair of pajamas."

Chisame then saw that Chacha was taking off Negi's pants. Chisame asked why and Chacha told her that it was so she can wipe his sweat off. Chacha asked her if anything was wrong, but Chisame was alright, but mentally it was a different story.

Chisame thoughts "_He is a 20 year old young man. Of course there is a problem._"

Chacha was starting to take off Negi's pants, but Chisame decided to help since it was something that needed to be handle very gently. Chacha took off Negi's pants, as well as the swimsuit he had on, and handed to Chisame. Chacha had started on wiping Negi's sweat as well as started to put on the pajamas on him after. Chisame accidentally took a peak and saw something that most women should not see until they get married.

Chisame thoughts "_That thing should be considered a weapon!_"

They gave him water; dry his clothes as well as trying to cool down his temperature. In the end, it didn't work that well. Chacha was tearing up and Chisame told her that was creepy for a robot. Chisame went to check on Negi, while Chisame was thinking on what else she can do as well as thinking on what Eva would do.

Chisame was taking care of Negi, but then Negi woke up from the sleep that he was having. He then apologizes to her about the situation. She then did the same for what she said earlier. She told him that it wasn't his fault that they met up with Fate.

Negi "But, I knew that Fate was there. Maybe it would have been better if I have taken the fight back home, instead of fighting him here."

Chisame then tried to calm him down, when he started to say that it was his fault. He said if he trained everyone harder or taken the fight more seriously, instead he got himself caught up in seeing his apprentice's progress. Negi then told her about his own plan.

Negi "It's time! It's time for me to move up to the next level! I stayed in this level of mine for too long! It's time for me to master the next level and once I do, not even my failure of a father of mines would be able to touch me!"

Kotarou was able to hear all of this, since he was able to meet up with them when Chacha was crying. Kotarou walked up to Negi, who is now having the eyes of a man who is going to ascend.

Kotarou "Looks like you got your act together."

Negi "Yeah, but unfortunately, my head and body are not."

Negi then fell to the ground in a sitting style. Kotarou was kinda impressed that Negi was able to see the dragon that Negi was able to tame.

Kotarou "Oh, don't worry. Once I get you started on this, you well be fine." While Kotarou was cracking his knuckles when he said it.

Negi then told him that he was alright, since he's going to take care of his sickness right now. Negi then walked toward the ocean's water. There he raised one of his arms to facing the water and then to the sky. Negi then yelled _**Fist of Fate**_. He fired a huge amount of magical power up to the sky and that it was so powerful, that Chisame was about to be blown away, but Chacha caught her before that happen. For about a good 2 minutes Negi was pouring out a lot of magical power into the sky, until he finally stopped.

Negi "Ah, that's better."

Chacha and Chisame were wondering about all that.

Kotarou "Well, so you did know what was wrong with you huh."

Negi "Yeah, but because I had to move its power into a center degree of my body, I was showing the signs of being sick. That blast right now was the magic that was inside me right now."

Kotarou "Cool."

Chisame asked what that was for. Kotarou explained that the powerful magic that healed Negi's shadow clone, it swirled all around the body. Since the shadow clone also gets the mental and physical effects of the power, right back to the original, it meant also the magical healing power as well. Konoka's healing magic was probably too strong and the extra magic that was left must have gone wild inside Negi's body. He told her that the only way to get rid of it was to drain it out. That answered her question.

Kotarou "How did you figure it out, since that spell was from the east, as well as oriental one."

Negi "Oh, that was easy for me, since Stellar wanted to be the worlds greatest healer; she learned many different kinds of recovery magic. While she learned, she also kinda trained me about some magical healing spells, so it was easy on how to get rid of it."

With that settled, everyone was ready to head out. Negi told them that they will be heading out in the morning, since he wants to feed his dragon and Chisame before they get too hungry. Chisame told him she was fine, but Negi told her something about that tattoo as well as her super strong endurance.

Negi "The reason you were able to run that long as well as not get tired, it's because it's the tattoo. The tattoo I place on you before we got separated was able to increase your physical ability, but at a price for it as well. It drains you of your energy."

Chisame "What?! Well I be alright?!"

Negi assured it as fine, since he is there and had already stop the affect already. Chisame was relieved but then fell to the ground. Everyone was worried until they heard her stomach growl. Negi told her that she has probably has the hunger of 2 days, which she did and Negi went to get some fish. Everyone waited, and then was able to see Negi bringing back one fish that was twice as bigger then him and one ¾ of his size. Negi gave the bigger one to the dragon, which it ate, and the other one to themselves. Negi, and Kotarou ate about a dinner plate full, while Chisame was surprise from her hunger ate the rest of it and quickly.

Negi "Well that's the effect."

Chisame "Shut up."

With that, they all went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days later

After about 3 days of traveling on the back of a dragon, they made it to the town. Everyone was feeling great about it. Negi released the dragon, knowing that they were close to the town. The dragon left and they went to the town.

In the town, Chisame was completely surprise since it was more fantasy then real. Inside the town, well if you know the magical world, then it no need for a discussion.

Chisame suggested contacting some help right now, and everyone agreed. Negi explained that Donnet was probably on the task of searching for everyone right now. But, that was not the case. In the middle of the street, the magical T.V. showed up everywhere. Chisame was surprised about it, but not only her as well as everyone else when they found out why.

The reporter reported that all of the gate ports were destroyed through out the world and that transportation was being stalled. Negi and the others were wondering about that. The reporter then told them that the Mesmobria authorities released some images of the people who are responsible. She showed the image of Asuna and that she was an international criminal.

They were surprised that Asuna was now a bounty of 300,000 drachmas. They showed images of her destroying the gates with her sword.

Chisame "What is this? It's a forgery!"

Chisame wondered who did that, and the answer was obviously Fate. They decided to leave town, but Negi reminded them that they came here to look for 2 members of their team. Chacha was able to locate the badges, but was unable to find the people.

Ally

Negi and the others were figuring things out. The 1st was the bounties. Everyone in the Ala Alba was now a bounty except Negi, Kotarou, and Lacus not to mention Yuna and the athletic club. They were wondering about why Negi, Kotarou and Lacus were not wanted, but Negi changed the subject on what they're new plan was going to be. Negi suggested to them to leave the bounty thing for later, but now is to locating the others are the real problem to deal with. Chisame wondered about that and agreed about it. Chisame explained since they are wanted, they can't ask for any help, meaning that they are on their own.

The next thing was the badges, they were trying to figure out who it is, and was able to come to a conclusion. They thought it was Kazumi Asakura and Lacus, since Kazumi doesn't' have a pactio card as well as the physical strength to run far, and Lacus is able to hold out on her own with ease. One thing is for sure, they need some info, but with Chisame and Chacha wanted, it would be a problem. Negi had that covered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tavern

Inside, everyone was drinking and eating. All of a sudden, Negi and the group walked in with a cool expression on their faces. Chisame and Chacha were in child forms, while Negi and Kotarou, still in their original forms came in to and walked towards the counter. Everyone saw them walking by. If you see the manga, then you know what kind of clothes they were wearing.

On the counter, they made their order of drinks. Negi asked for some milk tea, Kotarou was kelp tea and Chacha was Uji tea. People laughed silently while they heard their orders. The whole time, Negi and the group felt everyone's eyes looking at them.

Negi's group silent talk

Negi "This brings back memories."

Kotarou "Oh really, then you have no problem blending in."

Chisame was wondering if these age changing pills well work and Negi assured her, since he created them himself, while never losing his tough face. Negi asked the bar keeper on some info. Negi showed him, his student log, which had the pictures of his students. The bar keeper knew that it was the bounties and he told him that he didn't see any of them.

Just then, someone tapped his shoulder. It was a big muscle headed man, who looked like he had a gorilla body.

Negi "What is it?"

Muscle "I can't stand that mug of yours. Lemme get a shot at it."

Negi was wondering why he was going to get hit, while Kotarou just laughed it up on this kind of people.

The big guy threw a punch at him. Negi was able to dodge with ease, and the guys punch destroyed the counter. Negi told him that he is not going to be hit by him with out a reason. The big guy told him that a long time ago, someone that looked like Negi beat him up as well as some of the other people in the tavern and that he hated red-headed Nancy boys like Negi. Negi knew that was his father.

The big guy started throwing punches at Negi again, but Negi was able to dodge, and block with his pinky, while Negi tried to ask him about his father, but got nothing.

The girls on the side lines thought that Negi was good, but his opponent Vargas was a high class magic user as well as the body to prove. Negi saw that he can also move at high speed. Negi thought he was alright, while everyone in the tavern thought it was impressing. They were even more impressed that he created 5 sand magical arrows. The crowd loved it, and thought that Negi was done for. Vargas went in to finish him off. Negi wasn't acting nervous; in fact he turned around showing his back at him and asked the bar tender for some more milk tea.

Vargas attacked Negi for that, but then he and his magical arrows were knocked out, really fast with one hit. Everyone was surprised about the result. Negi drank some of his tea and told everyone that he used Kanka. They were surprised that Negi beat up Vargas without any effort. All the men in the tavern were going to beat up Negi and Kotarou, but instead, they were beaten.

Negi "I'm sorry about your tavern."

Bar keeper "That's how it is. I'll make them reimburse me for it, so don't worry."

The way Negi and Kotarou fought reminded him about the old days before the war. He told them, that they should be gladiators, but all they wanted was the info on any of the bounties. The bar keeper then remembered someone. He pointed at a picture of Natsumi, which really surprised everyone. He also told Negi and the others that she got herself in trouble as well as her friend that were with her, not to mention that one of them was sick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chap. Oh reminder, I don't own any of Negima Ok.


	15. The New Gladiators

Last time, Negi and Chacha were able to meet up with Chisame and Kotarou. They made it to the a town, which they found out that Asuna and the other members of the Ala Alba were wanted with a big bounty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi and the others went around town to confirm what the bar keeper told them, that Natsumi was one of the missing people. They were able to confirm that not only her, but 2 others were with her and that one of them was ill. They also found out that they were taken away by slave traders.

At that point, Negi told them to move out and find them. Chisame agreed but still was wondering if it was really Natsumi. Kotarou was also starting to worry about Natsumi, but then got over it, since he knew worrying about it was useless. With that, they left. Negi thanked the bar keeper for the meal as well as the info. The bar keeper said the same since Negi and the others help him repair his tavern. Before he left, Negi asked something of the bar keeper.

Negi "The Thousand Master came to this town long ago, didn't he?"

Bar "Yeah, it was about 28 to 29 years ago, I believe."

Negi "What sort of person was he?"

Bar "Hmm… his name was known even in this out of this way place. Being the hero who had ended the war, I wondered what kind of finely honed man he would be… Yes that's it. He was an idiot."

Negi "Of course"

Bar "Why did you ask?"

Negi "Because, he is my old man, unfortunately"

The bar keeper was kind a stunned when Negi said it. He then thought that Negi was in fact the Thousand Masters son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Granicus

Somewhere, Natsumi was sweeping the floors of some building. She looked around her to see flying whales and thought it was a dream. She stopped to take a breather and to think about what happened to her. She remembered about the bright light of the gate port. She then remembered Negi's fight, then the building falling and finally turns up in a dessert area.

She then went back to work since someone ordered her to continue back to work. After she was finished, she went to a room. In the room was Akira, who was next to Ako, who was ill and lying in the bed. Akira thanked Natsumi for doing some work, which she didn't mind. Natsumi was more worried about Ako. Akira told her that Ako was fine, but what they were really worried about is how to get out of this situation they are in.

They were able to meet up n the dessert. They then made it to a town; where they needed to find some medical help for Ako. They found someone, but that person was a slave trader. In the end, they all became slaves.

They then thought about some possibilities, like they were all dreaming, or in a virtual reality. The only thing they know is that they couldn't do anything without Ako feeling better. Natsumi walked towards the open window and thought about Kotarou and Negi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

2 day later

Negi and the group made it to Garnicus to find out that Natsumi and the other 2 were bought. Kotarou was arguing with the receptions on the counter, who was explaining to them what and who bought them. Kotarou and Negi then agreed to raid in and break them out. Then they heard someone telling them that was not a good idea.

"I think it would be wise if you listen to words of two wandering women."

They were surprised that it was Kazumi and Lacus with Sayo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsumi

Natsumi and Akira were sweeping the floor, but then they saw Ako was sweeping especially since Ako was still sick. They asked why she was working. Ako told them that she is going to help since it was partly her fault in her mind. They thought it was the fuzzy bear that made her work, but the bear over heard it and told them that it was her idea since Ako was feeling better. With that, the bear left them to let them work. Akira and Natsumi were worried about Ako.

Bear "Alright, back to work!!"

The owner bear told them that tonight was going to busy and the place needs to be clean. While they were cleaning, they also talked together.

Natsumi "If this is a dream… A gallant prince would appear and save us."

Akira "Yeah… At any rate, we can't stick around here forever… If we just had somebody we can contact…"

Natsumi agreed, but then trouble came. Ako accidently hit one of the people who owned them. Ako apologize, but the guy looked at Ako in a seductive way. The guy had a mug that not many girls would like unless their desperate. The guy looked at Ako's white skin and figure. He then talked to his friend about their slaves. He then asked Ako to do something that she can't do, but Akira came to her aid.

Akira told the guy to leave her alone, but he then used some kind of magical orb to shock Akira to the ground. You see, Natsumi and the others were wearing collars around their necks which show them that they are slaves.

Guy "Don't you even think about defying me again." In a yeah right, like I listen to you.

The guy then told them that the girls well be working off their debt for 6 years. The girls were stunned to find out that it would take them that long.

Guy "Oy, stand up and freaking dust your self off right."

He said it, while forcing and hurting Ako to get her up. Ako cried in fear, but then someone grabbed the guy's shoulder. The guy was then punched hard all the way to the floor. The one who rescued Ako was Negi.

Negi "Don't lay a finger on my students!"

Negi and Kotarou were standing in front of Natsumi and Akira, while Negi was holding Ako in a princess cradle.

Ako "Ne-Negi-sensei." While showing tears

Negi asked Ako if she was alright, which she said yes then placed her down. Natsumi and Akira were happy to see Negi and Kotarou being at their side.

The guy then asked who they were as well why he hit his face. Negi told him that Ako and the others were his companions and declare that he won't let them get hurt. The guy then told him that they have a debt of a million drachma to him.

Kotarou "Debt? Don't make me laugh rooster head. That signed contract is a forgery anyway."

Guy "I think you guys have the wrong idea, forgery or not, those little ladies are our possessions until they've paid back their debt."

The guy then shocked Natsumi and Ako, which Kotarou and Negi were concerned. Then the guy told them that it is natural for an owner to do whatever with their possessions. With that, Kotarou and Negi snapped.

Negi "Move out of the way Kotarou." With a cold look, as well as showing his murderous eyes of his.

Chisame tried to calm him down, while the guy told him that hitting won't happen again. Negi then started to show a lot of huge magical energy at him, which was surprising to see. He then asked Negi to hold up, but Negi was not going to do it, instead, in his mind, he was going to rip out the guys head out of his body.

Just then, the bear boss shouted at the guy. The guy called her mama. Negi and Kotarou were then calmed down when she stepped in. The bear then yelled at him, telling him that the girls were more valuable to her then him. She then beat him up telling him to stop messing with the girls as well as saying not to hurt them. Ako, who was still ill, couldn't believe that Negi saved her. That is when she went out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ako then started to wake up.

Ako thoughts "_So it was a dream._"

She thought that Negi saving her was all a dream. The slavery thing as well as seeing the magical world was all a dream. But when she was finally awake, she could see that she was sleeping in the slave quarters. She then heard someone was talking to her. She saw that it was Negi.

Negi "Ako, thank goodness that you woke up."

Ako blushed hard and then turned around to hide her face. Negi asked her if she was alright, while Ako was thinking that everything that happened to her was not a dream. Negi told her that what happened earlier won't happen again. Ako looked at him when he said that he well set her free. Ako was blushing hard when Negi put his hand on her forehead.

Negi "Ako, here. Let me cool you down a bit."

Ako was wondering on what he said. She then was surprised to see that Negi placed his forehead along side hers. With that, Ako started to feel a little cooler. Negi then decided to leave.

Ako "Ah… Negi… Thank you for saving me."

Negi "No prob"

Negi walked outside the room to let Ako rest. Outside, he saw Natsumi and Kotarou talking to each other. Kotarou wanted an explanation on why she followed him here. Natsumi was trying to tell him, but she was acting nervous since he was acting really cool.

Natsumi "It's because Ayaka, Chizuru and me are your roommates. Of course we be worried. Geez I'm getting all flustered!!"

While Natsumi and Kotarou were having their conversation, Negi and Akira talked about the situation.

Akira "U….um, Ne… Negi. Can I ask you a question?"

Akira asked Negi about all about this magical world that they are in right now, and that everything is real. Negi told her the truth that it is real. Then Akira asked her if he was a mage, which he said yes to. Things were getting a little hectic for her since there are so many things going on, especially a child like version of Chisame.

Later

Negi and the group were now outside discussing the problem about Ako and the girls. They let Asakura and Lacus explain the detail of Ako and the others. They started off by explaining that Ako picked up a local disease and they even tried to ask for help but no would help them. Then the boss came by and offered to help, but in exchange for the 1,000,000 drachma medicine, they signed a contract.

They also explained about the collars they were wearing. Read the manga for this part.

Lacus "You know the least complicated method would be paying the money back and buy their freedom."

Kotarou "There is no way we can get that kind of money. You can live of that money for 10 years you know."

Negi "No, Kotarou. I wouldn't say we couldn't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arena

The same guy who treated Ako like a his personal girl, was also the guy to see their try out. He was surprised to see them wanting to be prize fighter, but they told them they only join to get the money.

The bear woman, along with Chacha, Chisame, Kazumi and Lacus were in the stands watching. They guy told them that this job was not a game, but they were prepared. He even told them that the guy who were they facing was also able to beat the Thousand Master when he was a child.

Negi and Kotarou's opponent was Vargas, a guy they already defeated earlier. The guy was confident, while Vargas was shaking. Negi and Kotarou chatted while the other 2 were talking. They both know what needs to be done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Next day

Negi and Kotarou were both backstage and getting ready to fight. The guy, Tosaka, explained to them about the fights of being a gladiator. After that, they both went to the arena floor.

The arena stage is huge. It looked like the ancient Rome's arena. The announcer was making a big commotion about it. She introduced the fighters to everyone. She introduced Negi and Kotarou as newbie and their seasonal opponents Ray Blaze and Lim Dies. Up in the stands, the Chisame, Chacha and the bear watched them enter.

Negi and Kotarou saw what their opponents look like. One was a tiger man and the other was a small fairy.

Negi "That little thing is a prize fighter? Well I can see why from its power right now."

Kotarou "Oh, really wow. Man, I wish I have your sensing ability. Well, anyway I bet it's a standard Guard/Back Guard team."

Up in the restaurant that the girls were forced to work, Natsumi inform Akira of Negi and Kotarou's match. They both watched in anticipation on how well they were going to be.

They saw that Kotarou was going to take the front, while Negi walked back with his hands on his waist, in a relax mode.

The match began

Ray used _**Instant Movement**_ to be in front of Kotarou and was able to push him back. At the same time, Ray also threw some kind of seeds at him. Kotarou notice that and was wondering. Then Lim enchanted a spell and the seeds grew super fast into poison ivy. Kotarou was trapped and was punched in the gut. Natsumi cried out in worry, while Negi was ready to counter attack. Negi fired _**97 magical arrows of light**_ at Ray. Ray was able to dodge the 1st few, but then shielded himself by using his loud _**Tiger Roar**_. Negi wasn't surprised about it, but then notice that Lim was enchanting a very powerful spell as well. She shot Negi with her _**Spring Tempest**_.

With that, everything was done. Everyone watched in anticipation on what happen to the rookies while Ray and Lim cheered it up.

Ray "Was that to much for the rookies!? That was surprisingly quick!"

But then, they were stunned to see that Kotarou was behind him.

Kotarou "W-ow. She really is strong. I guess he was right. Being so small, she is actually quite powerful."

Ray "Wha… You! Why are you unharmed!?"

Kotarou "No no, it worked."

Ray "Well, at least is now 2 on 1. You are on your own now."

Kotarou "Actually, I check where she fired if I were you."

Everyone looked at where Lim fired her attack spell. After the smoke cover stopped and began to settle, they all saw who was standing. Through that attack, Negi was still standing at the same spot where he was hit. He looked unfazed. Ray and Lim couldn't believe that Negi withstood that. At that moment, Ray was going to attack again, but Negi and Kotarou attack 1st at the same time and knocked him out. Everyone in the stands was shocked and amazed on what happened. Lim surrender when her teammate went down, since she is not a hand to hand fighter.

The announcer made the big announce to everyone in the stadium, while Natsumi and Akira watched in amazement.

Just when Negi and Kotarou were about to walk off the arena, the devil girl announcer wanted to ask them some questions.

She told them that them Lim and Ray combo are top rank competitors and for them to win so easily was astounding.

Announcer "What are our newcomers names?!"

Kotarou looked at Negi and Negi showed him the sign to tell the truth.

Kotarou "My name is Inugami, Kotarou Inugami."

She then asked for Negi's name. Negi looked around, while Kotarou told him to answer her question. He told her straight out in a not a care way and look.

Negi "My name is Negi Springfield. I am the legacy and son of Nagi Springfield."

Kotarou, Chisame were shocked when Negi revealed that to everyone. Everyone in the stadium was like shocked to hear what Negi told everyone. Kotarou was like are you crazy, while Negi told him that it was part of his plan.

Announcer "Did you just say Nagi Springfield! Nagi Springfield name is also known as the Thousand Master! And you are saying that you're his son! Now that I look at it, you look just like him! You really are his son."

Negi "I know."

Kotarou was then asking Negi on why he said his name as well as his relation to his father. Negi told him about his plan. Negi then grabbed the mike and was going to say something to them. Natsumi and Akira were like wondering why is everyone so surprised to hear about Negi's name and his father.

Negi then made his statement that he well show a battle that well not shame his father's name as well as declaring and accepting any challenge towards him. Everyone in the stadium was like psyche about it all this, while Chisame was worried about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Till next Chapter. Oh by the way, my new plot twist won't show until we reach Ostia. That is where things start getting interesting as well as some truth in my version is revealed. So please be patient.


	16. The Battle Challenge

After finding Ako, Natsumi, Akira as well as their little debt, Negi and Kotarou has started their little career as gladiators. Negi and Kotarou's debut was excellent as well as revealing to everyone that Negi is Nagi Springfield son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 week later

In an open dessert, there lies a cool restaurant near the water. Outside, someone was coming to the place while riding a large lizard. It was Makie.

Makie "I'm back! I've brought back the groceries, Yuna!"

Yuna "Good work, Makie! I'll help you carry them."

After the incident at the Gate Port, Makie and Yuna were both trapped in the middle of nowhere. They were then rescued and are now working at a restaurant which they were brought to. Inside, the place was lively. The owner of the place told them to come and help out. The men in the tavern were really having fun. They talked to Makie, and then also made a crack a joke or two on Yuna's breasts, like: Yuna's are as big as usual, stuff like that.

One of the guys was talking with the owner. She told them that both Yuna and Makie were both from the old world and that they are trying to get enough money to go back home.

"Yuna!"

Yuna "What is it Johnny? No matter how much I owe you for saving my life, you won't be touching my breasts."

Makie over heard it and made a comment about it.

Makie "Yeah, the only one that she well allow to touch her breasts is our teacher." While laughing

Johnny "Huh, so you have a crush on your teacher ha. Talk about a put down for some other guys. Well anyway, your home is the old world, right?"

Yuna agreed, but still had trouble understanding about the old and magical worlds. Johnny then began to inform her about the incident at the Gate Port. Yuna was shocked in worry about what he said. Johnny told Yuna since the Gate Ports around the world were destroyed, the bridge between the real and magical worlds has been completely cut and that repairing them would take years.

Yuna went to Makie to tell her the bad news, but Makie then told her to look at the T.V. screen. The screen was showing news on the upstart Negi Springfield, who was the Thousand Master's son. Yuna and Makie were surprised about it and what's more the news announced that for the past 3 days and night, he won 13 matches straight. The announcer went to have and interview with Negi. She told Negi that this was a national broadcast.

Negi "Makie! Yuna! Are you watching?"

Negi was explaining to them through the T.V. about the transportations as well as meeting them at Ostia tournament. He then told them that the other members in the athletic club were alright. With that, he ended his little interview.

Announcer "What was that now! A message to your girlfriend?"

Negi "Hahahah! Well it's something like that."

Announcer was like psych about it. Yuna and Makie were then cheered up. Yuna and Makie happy to know that Negi and everyone else were alright.

Johnny "Hoo boy, you were all sullen a moment ago and now you're all cheered up. Still, I can't believe you had such a cool looking boyfriend, not to mention he is the son of our hero."

Makie "Nnnoooo, Johnny! It's nothing like that!

With that, Makie and Yuna were motivated with to getting to Ostia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Granicus

Negi has won his latest match with easy. Walking down the stares to rest, he met up with the Tosaka. Tosaka was pissed since Negi kept on winning his matches. He then told Negi that the real warriors were in a different league, but Negi was not fazed with what he heard.

Negi then met up with Kazumi. Kazumi congratulated Negi with his announcement, as well as Kotarou the rest that were with Kazumi. With the announcement, the 2nd phase of their plan was complete. They then talked about the situation (Read Manga). The answer they come up with was Ostia's Gate Port. Not only was the Gate Port in Ostia there, but the Ostia tournament was also being held. There, Negi and Kotarou are able to win the 1 million drachma for Ako and the other's freedom. With this, everything was set.

Later

Negi was walking down the streets in night thinking.

Negi thoughts "_Despite all that, there is one element that can be an annoying twist, Fate. If anything, right now, Fate might just be my greatest ally right now and if he is doing what I think he is doing. There is a good chance that one gate that we well be heading for is also where, I guess, me and Fate well fight one last time. Alright Fate, let's see if you are worth being called one of them._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Day

Negi and Kotarou were in the stadium waiting for their next match to begin. Negi was talking with Kotarou.

Negi "Hey Kotarou."

Kotarou "What is it?"

Negi "You know that we well be facing Fate at the end of all this right?"

Kotarou "Yeah"

Negi "So, I been thinking that not only do I have to level up, but also you."

Kotarou "What?"

Negi "Okay, from here on, I well be training you and before we face Fate, you well be 5 to 7 times stronger."

Kotarou was psych about that, and Negi began to explain on how it well be done, but that of course is when the timing is right. While they were talking, their opponents were also talking to them, but they didn't listen. They said something about fame and stuff. After they found out that Negi and Kotaoru weren't even paying attention to them, they went to attack them.

At that moment, before they strike at Negi and Kotarou, they were both beaten and knockout in a moment. In that moment, Negi used his Kanka to whip their opponents away, without breaking the conversation with Kotarou. They won their match without realizing it either. Negi at that moment then felt the sensation, the same sensation that he had with Fate, Takahata, and Colonel.

In the shadows, someone was eyeing on Negi.

"Khehehe. I see, I see. He is very interesting, as well as his muscles weren't bad either."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Day or more

Negi was walking down the streets of Granicus, thinking about some things. Negi talked with Kotarou about the personal training that he well have with Kotarou.

Flash back

Negi and Kotarou were leaving the stadium. Kotarou, at that moment, was trying to get an answer from Negi on how he intends to make him stronger.

Negi "Look Kotarou, I used some of my contact to find out about your tribe."

Kotarou "What for?"

Negi "You see, in order to find out what you can do, I needed to find out about your history, or your tribes history."

Kotarou "So what you found out?"

Negi "Some very interesting things. If I'm right, which I am most of the time, there is a way for you to get that strong in a matter of months, but with me, we can skip that little problem in a matter of weeks."

Kotaoru was psych, but Negi informed him that he will train him before we face Fate and his crones.

End Flashback

Negi was thinking on how this matter well be handled. He then started thinking about Asuna and the others, knowing that he can't do a thing to help them, but comfort to know that his spell that he placed on all of them would keep them safe.

Just then, while he was thinking, someone spoke to him, which he didn't look so surprised.

"Hmm, judging from your appearance, you must be thinking of some thing! You are probably thinking about finishing strikes!"

Negi turned around, and he saw a giant muscle man sitting on table outside of a tavern. The guy started to talk about finishing strikes and while listening, Negi then knew who he was. The guy told him that he would teach him some finishing strikes, but in a ridicules cost. Negi told him that he doesn't need it. The guy then said to watch out behind him.

Negi "yeah, I already know."

Negi then move his head to the left and used his right hand to catch some shadow blade between his fingers, while not turning around. The guy was impressed to see that Negi didn't even flinch about that. Negi turned around to see who attacked him. There, he saw a guy who was wearing dark clothing like a Goth, for battle and wearing a mask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Chisame

Chisame was walking around the city, buy groceries in her child disguised form. While she was walking back to her temporally new home, she was thinking on what Negi has done. She thought about how Negi revealed to everyone that he is the son of the magical world's greatest hero. On how Negi said he well takes on any challenge.

Just then, she felt a loud rumble. She then saw destructions of buildings by slice and dice. She could then see that it was Negi that was fighting some kind of shadowy person.

Shadow person then revealed why he was attacking Negi. He was here take up the challenge that Negi announced. He also revealed his name which is Kage Tarou of Bosporos. Negi asked him if he would take the fight outside the city since Negi is someone who doesn't want people to interfere. The muscle man, from before, overheard it and told him that his kind of fighting is natural to these people. Negi looked at him when he said it.

Just then, Kage used his magical dark doll blades to strike Negi. Negi was not facing him when that happened. Just then, Kage notice that he didn't hit Negi, but a replacement form of him. Negi was on Kages left side to see what he is capable of. Negi knew that was a killing strike. At that moment, Kage used his shadow doll blade skills to surround Negi which Negi had a small tower right behind him. Kage tried to dice Negi with that, but Negi was able to avoid it with ease. Negi knew this type of style since he knew that Takane D. Goodman from the Mahora tournament use it, but the skill level was completely different.

Negi was then behind Kage, ready to strike, when Kage used his blades to slice Negi before he could strike. The blades were right near Negi's face when they landed. Negi was able to avoid it with ease and without showing any signs of fear.

Kage "It's been awhile since a human was able to survive more than 3 attacks. Good, in that case."

Kage then turned it up by trying to slice Negi from that pose, but Negi was faster to dodge it. Negi went back, but Kage used his blades to strike Negi, but Negi used his magical shield to block Kage's strike.

Negi thought's "_Hmm, impressive. He shows potential. He is someone whose strength is higher than usual mages. This is going to be a challenge after all_."

Chisame was seeing all this. She was worried and trying to figure out on what to do. The muscle guy thought that Negi was fighting pretty well, but knew that Negi had no chance.

Negi was standing tall with a smile that says impressive. He then thought that this needs to end now. Negi charged up and went to finish up Kage. Kage was impressed that Negi was able to use so much magical powers. Kage used all his skills to strike Negi. He tried a dozen slice and dice skills, but Negi was able to block and dodge them all with ease. Negi hand then started to glow with power. Kage can see it and knew what was going to happen. The muscle guy thought it was impressive, but knew the result. Negi and Kage were about to strike each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the tavern, were Ako and the other girls were staying in. Ako was in a small lit room, counting the pedals of a flower that she was picking on.

Ako "He loves me. He loves me not."

She repeated those lines until the last 3 pedals were still standing. She can see that the last 2 after she picked up the 1 of the 3 was going to say, he loves me. Just then Akira walked in and made Ako rise up in surprise. Akira was wondering on why Ako was in this room with a flower. Ako was going to say something, but Natsumi came in a fright.

Natsumi "It's horrible! Ne-Negi-sensei… He was seriously wounded outside!"

Ako and Akira were shocked in fear about what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chap.


	17. The Battle Challenge 2

Last time, Negi was now fighting with Kage, a shadow blade doll user. Their fight was extremely dangerous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi was right in front of Kage and was about to strike down Kage with his powered up fist. Just then, Kage's shadow blade strike Negi's arm from blow. Negi used his small version of his shield to block it, but the blade cut half his arm. Negi was then behind Kage with his arm slice cleaned off. But Negi didn't stop, he had another strike for Kage ready, Kage was about to counter, when there was another Negi at his blind spot. Negi and Kage were about to finish each other up, when the muscle guy came in between them and stop the match.

"That was quite good show, but I'm taking charge of this match."

Kage then knew who it was since he said that the muscle man was a member of Ala Rubra. He yelled out that the muscle guy was _**Rakan of the Thousand Blades**_. Negi knew who Rakan was. Kage then wondered why Rakan was here since he believed that only Takahata and Eishun were the only members left.

Rakan was then asking if he was a member, then what would Kage do.

Kage "If that's the case, then there is no need to fight the hero's son. I wouldn't even want to!!"

Kage at that same moment, used his blade to kill Rakan, but Rakan caught his blade with his fingers. Kage then used his dozens of blades to slash Rakan from both above and below him. Rakan at that moment as well used a pactio card and used the same kind of technique as Rakan. Kage asked why his technique was canceled out like that. Rakan was using his legendary artifact, _**the Hero of a Thousand Faces**_, transforming sword. Rakan then used his sword power to trap Kage and finish it up with his technique _**Sanken, warship breaker.**_

Negi saw it all and was kind of impress. Kage was still standing after the dust settle. Rakan then asked Kage to give up, since he can crush him like a poppy seed. Kage told him that he is doing this for revenge, while Rakan didn't care about it. However he did agree to fight him, but only if Kage beats Negi in an official gladiator match.

Rakan "you want power right? Once you're healed up come find me and you well be able to get your desire."

Negi "Thanks, but right now I need to go to the emergency room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Medical room

Ako, Akira and Natsumi ran towards the emergency room to see if Negi was alright. Tosaka told them that he was alright, and that he only had his arm cut clean off. The girls were shocked about that last part.

Negi was in the operating room, and the one healing him was Lacus, since she explained the other healers that she is one as well and knows his body.

Outside the room was Ako, who was waiting to see if he was alright, along with Akira and Natsumi. A little far back from them was Chisame, in her child form, along with Kotarou. Chisame was pissed about the situation and talked with Kotarou.

Chisame "Tsk, that idiot was being rash… I think I understand Asuna's concern now."

Kotarou "C'mon, don't say that."

Kotarou then explained to Chisame that men always do this kind of stuff. He also explained that if he is still alive, then it's ok. Tosaka overheard their conversation and had to admit that he thought that Negi was invincible since he is the thousand master's son. Kotarou kinda took that as an offense and was about to fight Tosaka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Couple of days later

After surgery, Negi was asleep for a couple of days. The reason he slept for a couple of days was of exhaustion that he hasn't been able to sleep well in night, plus with his sliced arm.

Negi started to wake up from his well deserved rest from fighting. Negi woke and saw the room. He thought he woke up in Mahora, but notice that it was the magical world. He then remembered Kage. He slowly moved up from his bed. Beside him was a sleeping Ako. Ako was then able to wake up from Negi's movements.

Ako "You came to. Thank goodness Negi-ku!?" While starting to blush as well as in shock.

Negi "Ako"

Ako then started to turn away with a red face and trying to tell Negi about his clothes. Negi looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing anything.

Negi "Ah, I'm sorry Ako, I guess this would be an embarrassing site huh." While sort of chuckling "If you could turn around, then I could put one something on."

Negi was kind frantic about putting on some clothes. For Negi, he doesn't really mind being naked in front of anyone, but he knew Ako wasn't like him, so he was in a hurry. Ako tried to calm him down, but she couldn't. Just then, Negi just felt a stinging sensation and collapse on Ako. Negi made sure Ako landed softly when he fell on her. Right now, Negi was on top of Ako, completely naked as well as Ako was looking at Negi and his well tone body.

Negi "I… I'm sorry Ako! I'll… Get up right now..."

Ako "N-N-no, no. D-don't worry about it… Eh?"

Negi unfortunately went out cold. He just laid down on her suddenly, and Ako thought it was a move on her. She thought that Negi was going to do something sexual to her, but she soon realized that he was out cold. Ako tried to get him off her, but he was too heavy for her. Natsumi came into the room to see if Negi was alright. She spotted Ako and Negi in that posture and closed the door thinking that their relationship together was like that. Ako was able to tell her that it was a mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Later

After some time and conversation, the situation was settled. Negi was awake again, but this time wearing cloths.

Negi "I'm sorry Ako, it must have been embarrassing for you."

Ako "No it's alright!" while giggling in embarrassment.

Natsumi was leaving after helping Ako with Negi. She told Ako that she is leaving the bandages with her and left. Negi then asked Ako if she was the one who put the bandages on him when he was naked. Ako told her that it was a small girl, which Negi knew it was Chachamaru. She then volunteers to change his bandages for now.

Ako "Is your arm already ok?"

Negi told her that it was ok, nothing that he has felt already. He told her that this wound of his was a little bit of his own fault for not taking the fight seriously. He then told her that it also reminded him about his past a bit, saying that a strong enemy is what I asked for sometimes. Negi then looked up and started to think about his past as well as the mistakes he made. He looked up in the open window with such focus and glare.

Ako "I'm so relieved then. Thank goodness… That you're alright."

She then told Negi on how she felt. She told him from the school festival that she felt that she has a debt towards him. Negi told her that it was alright.

Ako "If anything… were to happen… I don't know what I… could say to apologize to you, Negi-kun… Because of us, you had to face all this danger, and we couldn't so anything…!"

Negi saw and heard all this from Ako, while she started to break out into tears of sadness.

Negi "N-No Ako, not at all. This is-I'm-I'm doing this on my own will, even so I'm still am your teacher so I have to do this for you since you are my student."

But Ako told him that it was her fault for all this. She then started to cry all over. Negi grabbed her and gave Ako a hug to make her feel better. Ako was surprised about that. It helped her calm down a bit. They then saw each others eyes. Ako was showing the eyes of an innocent creature of beauty, while Negi showed the eyes of a strong and sensitive person. They then unconsciously kissed each other from the passion that was now shared between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Negi was up and about. He looked at his arm that was reattached to him again. He admitted that Lacus has gotten a lot better. He then thought about what has happened recently thinking that he has caused a lot of worrying to everyone, especially Ako. Negi then thought about last night, while his one of his hands touched his lips. He thought about the make out session with Ako, but then decided to think about something else. He then started to think about everyone else and hoped that they are alright.

Then someone hit him on the head with a pineapple. Negi saw that it was Chisame and Chachamaru who threw the fruit. Negi was about to ask why Chisame hit him with a fruit. Before he asked, Chisame went up to Negi and punched his gut, but Negi didn't feel a thing. Chacha then fired a rocket punch at his face, same result.

Chisme then explained that if Asuna was here, she be punching and slapping him around and were doing this on her behalf. Negi apologized to Chisame if he worried her. Just then Kotarou came in with some news.

Kotarou "We got a message from our comrades."

The message was from Asuna and Setsuna. The message said that they were going to find Konoka and then meet up in Ostia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Different location

Near a waterfall, in a beautiful scenery, someone was out and taking a bath. She has a perfect figure of beauty, with her wings all spread out. It was Setsuna. Setsuna was tending her wings, as well as her body from all the sweat she has right now. After that, she shoke off any water that was still on her wings. Setsuna was thinking, at the time, about Negi and Konoka.

All of a sudden, she sensed something coming her way. She blocked about a couple of branches that were thrown at her. Just then, someone was on her blind spot. It was Asuna, who was attacking Setsuna. Setsuna was able to block Asuna's kick on her, but Asuna was going to hit Setsuna with her fan. Setsuna knew that it was a 3 strike hit. But Asuna failed, since Setsuna used her wings to deflect and send Asuna flying.

Setsuna praised Asuna on how she attacked on Setsuna. But Asuna was disappointed since she could hit her. Setsuna continue to praise her on her ever growing power, but she was more concern about attacking her when she was taking a bath.

Asuna "Ah!! A bath would be great! Mind if I join you? I'm all sweaty."

Asuna took off all her clothes and join Setsuna on her bath. Asuna 1st started by helping Setsuna med her feathers. Setsuna was kinda shy about it, but Asuna was alright with it. They then started talking about some things. They 1st talked about Asuna reaction of knowing that Negi was alright. Asuna then turned the subject around to Konoka, which hit hard on Setsuna. Setsuna was really worried about Konoka, but Asuna calmed her down by talking to her about Negi's training.

Asuna told Setsuna that Negi prepared her on everything. Negi helped her with her divinations, not to mention that Negi taught her a couple of barrier magic as well as stealth magic. Even add a bit of self defense as well as getting away tactics.

Setsuna calmed down a bit from knowing that Negi taught Konoka on how to survive, but she still feels awful. Asuna then told her to forget about now and continue on their training. Asuna then told her that after everything ends in the magical world, they would be back home and talking about the best summer vacation they ever had.

Setsuna then realized that Asuna has become stronger then she in emotions, but Asuna spoke more about what happen in the gate port. She said that it won't happen again. Setsuna then knew of Asuna motivation, she knew that Asuna, now, wanted to get stronger so she can fight like Negi fought against Fate.

Setsuna then began to think about how strong Asuna has been getting lately. Asuna strength has grown to new heights since she came to the Magical World. She then started to think about some stuff about Asuna and started to think that she needed to talk with Negi about this, since she knows that Negi must know something about Asuna, the way he is.

Just then Asuna felt some sensation on her bottom half of her body, while Setsuna felt the same sensation on her arm. They knew what it meant, an enemy was watching over them. They hurried themselves and were on guard.

From a distance, the person that was spying on them was forced to make a retreat. It was Tsukuyomi who was watching them. She was very turned on about the free show she was watching until they got on guard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tell next chapter.


	18. Rakan of the Red WIng

Last time, Negi had his butt handed to him. Negi was now more determined on his priority.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magical Airport

Negi and the current group (except for Ako) were at the airport planning and discussing on the comrades search plan. The plan was for Kazumi, Chacha (in their child forms) and Lacus to go travel around the magical world to locate the other members of the Ala Alba.

Natsumi made an interesting comment. Since Chachamaru is able to locate the other members through her sensors, but there was no point unless they can actually pin point their location since they well be in the air.

Kazumi "UHUHUHU. Don't worry, that is when we we'll play are trump card."

Kazumi then revealed her pactio card. Chisame and Kotarou were surprised to see that Kazumi made a pactio with Negi. Kazumi explained that since Chisame got a pactio that is to hobby, so well herself with her data gathering. Chisame was all in all alright with it, but she was wondering when Kazumi made the contract with Negi, which she said a week ago. Akira and Natsumi were wondering about the contract, which Kotarou explained.

Kotarou "Hey, listen up. In order to get that pactio, Kazumi had to kiss Master Negi. You know, smooch smooch and all."

The 2 were really surprised about that. Chisame was wondering on how they made a contract with Negi without Kamo. Kazumi told them that there were pactio shops for them to make the contract.

Kazumi "Oh yeah, and this too. It is a commemorative photo of my 1st kiss?"

Kazumi was holding a picture of Negi and herself kissing in a deep kiss which shocked all three girls. Chisame was then chasing Asakura around yelling at her about the kiss thing, while Akira and Natsumi examine the photo.

Natsumi "Wow, this is no joke."

Akira "W-we can't let Ako we got to burn it."

Kazumi then explained on how Negi kissed her. She explained that he was serious but gentle, not to mention passionate with a hint of innocents. Chisame was pissed off about that. Chacha explained that Kazumi is the 10th girl he made a pactio but the 16th girl he kissed. Akira was shocked to hear that Negi kissed so many girls. Negi used his puppet string technique to hold down Akira from running away. Natsumi and Kotarou were watching from the side lines.

Kotarou "Heh, tough luck."

Natsumi was thinking about how grown up Negi is, and then started to stare at Kotarou. He then notice Natsumi was looking at him and asked why, which she said nothing at all.

Lacus, Chacha, Kazumi and Sayo were now getting ready to go on their around the world trip to find everyone. Negi and everyone else were counting on all 3 of them.

Kazumi "Don't worry, we well. You guys do your best with the debt repayment plan."

Kotarou "Yeah. Even though Lacus is with you, contact us if you guys need help, just contact us. We can take the shuttle out ASAP, but we can only be gone out of town for about 3 to 5 days max."

With everything taken care of, Lacus team left to search for everyone. Negi and his group saw them leave. Negi at that moment knew what he had to do. Negi told the others at that moment that he needed to do something. Kotarou already knew that Negi was going to see Rakan. With that, everything was set. Negi and Kotarou punched their fists together and made a small shockwave from it.

Kotarou "But once you come back, your going to train me hard right?"

Negi nod in agreement and went. Kotarou was going to stay at the stadium to earn more winnings and to make sure Natsumi and the others were okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outskirts

Negi was walking through the desert minding his own business when stopped for a moment.

Negi "Alright you can come on out Chisame!"

Negi then turned his face to the left to the top of a hill. There, Chisame just came on out from behind the hill, in her true form. She got down from the hill to be next to Negi. Negi asked why she came. Chisame told him that she is Asuna's substitute and that she well be next to him on his little training session.

On the way to the place where Rakan told them to meet, Chisame asked a few questions to Negi about Rakan. Negi answered as best he could. Soon after some walking, they made it to an Oasis. The Oasis had ruins with its tropical area. They were impressed on how it looked.

They went in to the dense jungle to the pond. They then found Rakan when they got near the water. Rakan was standing with his feet on the water. Rakan was showing muscle rock body like Negi showed his well toned muscle body in the Mahora Festival. Chisame thought that Rakan looked to her like he was strong, but her suspicions about him was confirmed when he started to move.

Rakan started to power up and then did some posing movements, then fired a punch at the water. Negi and Chisame were kinda dumb founded. Rakan continued doing these dumb movement technique.

Rakan, himself, was thinking on how on what technique he should have Negi learned. In the end he did an energy blast from his entire body. He destroyed a giant hill with it.

Rakan "It's perfect!! This will be his son's new finishing move!"

Hidden

Chisame thoughts "_That's not good at all…_"

Negi "I can already do that."

Negi and Chisame were still hiding behind the bushes, while Rakan was still talking to himself about his new technique.

Chisame "It looks like your father's comrades are nothing but weirdoes. Let's give up on this."

Negi "Yeah, I know. Let's just get the information and be done with it."

Negi and Chisame agreed and came out of hiding. Negi introduced himself to Rakan as well as Rakan did the same? Rakan had just started to explain about the technique that he wants to teach Negi. Negi tried to explain that he doesn't want to know any new techniques; he just wants to know some information. Rakan said if he wants to know some info, he needs to start training under him. Negi refused, since he doesn't want any training, but he will do anything to learn some information on some stuff.

Rakan "Hmph, your so defying, just like your old man. You're just like what Takamichi said you were." Thoughts "_Of course, he also said that you were not like him, saying that unlike him you are good, but in an evil form_."

With that, Rakan told Negi that they are going to start with his training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The past

In the past, over 20 years ago, the magical world was in crisis. Northern and Southern countries were going to destroy themselves, but in the middle of the chaos, a team of strong individuals came out of the ashes to save it.

Rakan "The leader, as you should already know, was the _Thousand Master_, Nagi Springfield. Though at the time, but at age 14, he was the strongest mage of all. It was said that he commanded a thousand spells.

He then explained about a few more members of the group. He explained about the samurai warrior, Eishun Konoe as well as Gatou Kagura Vandenberg. He then explained about himself.

Rakan "Then there was this man. _The Man of the Thousand Blades_!! The legendary mercenary swordsman!"

He continues that he was once a slave, but earned his freedom. He was the rival of the _Thousand Master_. He continued on about it.

Rakan "That's right!! That's me!! Jack Rakan!!

Negi and Chisame were not impressed about that. Rakan was kinda upset that since he didn't get applause. Chisame was still in her reality thing going on, while Negi was showing no face of amusement, but he was curious about some things. Negi asked Rakan, that he wanted to know some other kind of information. Rakan told him that it well cost him a million drachma.

Negi "Of course, as always."

Chisame was kinda wondering about the "always" Negi said, but she asked a question on why didn't Rakan didn't meet them at the Gate Port, when they 1st arrived. Before Rakan answered Negi answered for her.

Negi "He stood us up."

Rakan agreed on that. He then explained his reasons on why he didn't show up.

Later, he then asked Negi to show him on how strong he is. He asked Negi to hit him on his abs to see how strong he is. Negi agreed. Negi was powering up his attack, when Rakan asked him to hit him with his absolute best. Negi agreed on that. Negi decided to use his 1st original move, his _**Blossom Crushing Fist**_. Chisame heard Negi say that attack name and new what it was. She was starting to worry about Rakan, but Rakan told her that he well be alright.

Rakan told Negi that if he wanted to be at his father level, he was going to have to prove it to him. Negi was ready; he powered up his fist and went for it. Negi gave a strong right punch on Rakan's abs. The entire water area exploded from the shockwave that he did. In the end, Rakan looked like he withstood it, but he coughed up blood. He then told Negi that hurt, while he knocked him out. Rakan asked on where he got his strength, but Negi told him that was his own secret.

Rakan then asked on why Negi wanted power. Negi told him that was his own business. Rakan wanted to know more, so he went deeper. He asked Negi, if there was someone he wanted to defeat. Negi was unfazed about that, but Negi decided that there was a small annoyance.

Negi "His name is Fate Auverruncus. He is a mysterious boy who destroyed the gate ports…"

Rakan was then interested on that name. He told Negi that it sounded familiar to him for some reason. Negi asked if he knew anything about Fate. Rakan was on his million drachma price for information thing. Rakan then started to explain about the difference in strength between Negi and Fate. Negi was unfazed about that, but Rakan was kinda worried about that. Negi then told him that he is willing to face Fate again with no problem. Rakan was starting to talk about on how he will face him.

Negi "I need some time to think."

Chisame "Why do you need time to think. He said that he was stronger then you, so why aren't you worried about it."

Negi "It's because I'm not scared of him. You guys just don't know me, so relax I got some ideas about what to do, but right now I need to figure out some things in order for us to be ready as well as I need to go to the next level."

With that, he went to set on a rock like a monk, and closed his eyes to start meditating, while Rakan and Chisame were wondering about why he acted so calm for some reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another part of the world, a marvelous city was going on with it's usual pace. A cute girl with dog-like ears that fall like a flap went out to call someone. It was Yue, but something was wrong with Yue. Yue was wearing a witch like clothing.

Yue "Good day Colette."

Colette "Do you want to come eat dinner with everyone else?"

Yue "No, I'm going to the library again to research. There is still so many things I want to know."

Colette "Awww. And it's finally our day to go out. Have you remembered anything?"

Yue "No… not a single thing…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What is Negi meditating about, what does he know that no one else knows.


	19. Progress

Last time, Negi has met up with Rakan and started his way on figuring out some things about Fate as well as trying to get info on his father. While in another part of the world, Yue was in a city, but with one problem. Yue has totally lost her memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

City of Magic Education, Ariadne. 19 days ago

Yue was now sitting in a nurse's office, being checked for bruises and stuff. The nurse that was checking Yue was using magic to check her. She called upon 2 magical spirits to scan Yue from head to toe. The report was clear that Yue was fine physically, but were wondering about the white wing tattoo on Yue's left arm since they sensed it had magical properties. The nurse was worried about that, but in any case she told Yue that she was fine, but she has a temporary memory loss. Collet, the girl that found Yue, was pleased to hear that Yue was going to be fine, but worried since the nurse said that Yue may also been hit by a forgetful spell. The nurse told Yue that she has done a background check on her, but found nothing. Yue looked like her normal self, before meeting up with Negi.

Nurse "It must be difficult for you, seeing that you can't recall anything other than your own name… But be at ease, Yue."

The Nurse told Yue that she was in the magical city Ariadne and that it was an education school for everyone. Yue was glad to hear all that and to know that she was safe.

Nurse "Now… it'll probably be a bother for you to stay at Collet's room forever. We'll prepare another room for you starting today…"

Collet interrupted that plan and suggested that Yue would stay with her instead. The nurse was worried about that, but Collet told her that it was alright. To tell the truth, Collet said that because she was the one who accidentally caused Yue to have amnesia.

Collet "Until she regains her memories, I'll take responsibility of Yue and watch over her."

The nurse was very moved about it. Then Yue wanted to speak. She asked since the city she was in was a school, she wants to enroll. Since she has to wait until her memories come back, she wants to take classes that make her into a mage knight cadet. Collet was worried about it, but the nurse was alright with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Collet's room

It was late evening, and Yue was with Collet in her new room. Collet was apologizing to Yue, since she was the cause of Yue's memory loss. Yue accepted but also took a little but of the blaming. The conversation then changed from Collet asking Yue on why Yue wanted to train to become a mage knight like her. Yue told her that it was Collet and her stories about the knights that interested her. Yue then asked Collet on why she wanted to become a knight.

Collet "Oh, come on! Obviously, its cause their so cool! And among them is the elite _Valkyrie Brigade_, the pride of the Ariadne mage knights! They are like, super popular!"

With that, Yue was convinced to become a mage knight like her new friend Collet, but said it in disrespectful, kind way. Collet told her that it won't be simple, even since she is the last in class, which Yue was surprised about that.

Collet decided to change the subject, by giving Yue the basics of a mage, a broom and wand. Yue was pleased about that. She 1st started with the basic spell which she succeeded easily, but could not fly.

With things done, Yue knew that she has a long way to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

In class, the nurse introduced Yue as Collet's cousin. She then was placed to sit next to Collet. Yue has brought with her a lot of magical books from the library, for her to progress even faster. Yue went with every class that Collet was taking. In physical exercise, she was tested in broom flying.

Yue tried but failed. Collet made sure that Yue was alright since she fell on her face. The class rep saw it and confronted Yue about her flying. Collet went to defend her, but Yue told her that it was alright.

For the next few weeks, Yue worked hard in her studies as well as practice her magic. She was able to be strong enough to start flying on her broom.

Yue thoughts "_More power, more knowledge, and then if I'm able to do it… I'll finally start reaching that person!! That person…? Who is that person…?_" which caused her to wonder who she was thinking about

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Negi

Chisame and Rakan were still waiting on Negi, who is still meditating for the last couple of hours so far. They were wondering what is on his mind right now.

Negi thoughts "_Hmm, I think that would be the best training method for Kotarou, but I'm still worried if he can handle the physical and mental strength. Oh well, I well see how far he has gotten the next time I see him and judge him from that. Alright get back to the real problem. Fate is definitely one of them; I know that part, as well as her, only a bit which well make things a little complicated. How am I going to complete my promise with Stellar? Oh Stellar, I know I promise you and everyone else, but in order to be able to fulfill my promise to you and make sure you rest in peace, I'm going to have to break my promise to you. I got no choice but to use that spell, but in order to be able to do it, I need a spell to counter act the problem effects."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been 2 days since Negi started his meditation on that rock and the only thing he has been doing was eating, sleeping and meditating. Negi was still thinking on what to do as well as what plans he needs to make. Chisame and Rakan had enough to wait. Chisame then decided to take a bath. She went to find a private place to take a bath. She found the spot and shed her clothes and took a dip. Chisame in the mean time was annoyed that Negi has been in the exact same spot for the last couple of hours.

Chisame at the moment was thinking about the current situation right now. Chisame was thinking on how come Negi is so calm against an enemy that is probably stronger than him. Not to mention on what he was thinking about.

Chisame then heard some splash noises behind the rock she was taking a bath from. Chisame thought it was Negi, who was also taking a bath.

Chisame "Hey, hey sensei. Are you there?"

Chisame didn't get an answer from him, so she went to check but to find out that it was Rakan who was taking a bath, which shocked Chisame a lot. Rakan then spotted Chisame.

Rakan "oh, little miss Chisame? Are you taking a bath too? How is it? The water feels great doesn't it?"

Chisame was shocked since he was kinda acting like a pervert. Rakan wanted to talk to Chisame about somethings.

After the bath, Chisame told him the whole story about what happen in the gate port. Rakan the jest about it. Chisame then continue on about that he was going to go by himself, but the others came along since they love him (exclude herself). She also told him that he is seeking out answers that only his father can answer for him. While they continue to talk about it, Negi was still meditating on the same rock, still thinking about how to settle the situation.

Rakan at one point went up to Negi to ask him a question.

Rakan "Negi, can I ask you something?"

Negi "Yeah, what?"

Rakan "Out of curiosity, what kind of path are you walking in right now? Since there are 2 paths to take? The one of light is your father and the one of darkness is Eva, so what is your path?"

Negi "That's simple, but you are going to have to figure it out yourself."

With that, Negi was back into his meditation. Rakan didn't get an answer on that, but was still curious on one thing, that Negi maybe more dangerous then what Takahata told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another part of the world, one of the members of Ala Alba was having a very Indiana Jones adventure right now. A cave falling down, making sure that her friends were safe, it was Nodoka.

Outside of the castle ruins, she as well as the friends she made was feeling pretty great right now since they made it out with their lives. Aisha, a sexy tall elf, was wondering if Nodoka was alright, which she was. The other 3 were also impressed on how Nodoka was able to see her trap detection.

When they divided the treasure, Nodoka only took the essentials as well as a very special item for herself. For Nodoka, it was an item that would help bring out her diary's true power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a forest, there were a lot of commotions. It was Kaede, running for her life; after all she was being chased by a black dragon. Kaede was able to get it in an open space, which she started using her ninja jutsu on it. She was able to capture it with her shurikens and used paper bombs on it to bring it down. Konoka, who was nearby heard the explosion. She thought that Kaede had lost, but then was able to see Kaede that Kaede was just fine. Konoka then healed the dragon with her magic, but didn't heal one of its horns. Kaede saw that the dragon was about to attack, but Konoka told it to behave from now on, and left.

You see, Kaede and Konoka were doing a bit of bounty hunting work to make their way to Ostia. Kaede was impressed to see that Konoka has grown stronger recently, but also Konoka about Kaede. Kaede then told her that she still needs to improve. After some healing magic for Kaede, they both went back to the village who hired them.

In the village

They both came walking in the village, with Kaede carrying the dragon's horn on her back. Everyone was impressed about that. They were celebrated as heroes.

Kaede and Konoka

Kaede "You know, it's sure is strange. To think that my strength has no use in the old world, but in the magical world, it made people very happy… Right Konoka-donno?"

She asked Konoka if she was alright, since Konoka barely gives off a sad face like that. She asked if it was because Konoka maybe worried about Negi or anyone else. Konoka told Kaede that she was alright.

Just then they heard 2 very familiar voices coming their way. They finally met. Konoka and Kaede met up with Asuna and Setsuna. They all greeted each other, but Konoka acted more like a child when she greeted them again. They were all happy to see each other.

Kaede was able to tell that Asuna has gotten stronger. Setsuna told them the reason on why Asuna gotten so strong. With that, everyone was ready to go to Ostia with new focus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

With Lacus group

Lacus, Kazumi and Chachamaru were relaxing a bit, as well as searching for the other members of the Ala Alba. Chacha was licking some ice cream, when she detected a member.

Chacha "There a response on the radar!!"

Lacus "Really Chacha!"

Chachamaru was locking on to the exact position where it is coming from. She determined that it was in the mountain region of Longchamp.

Kazumi "Alright, that's all the information that I need. Time to put this baby to use."

Kazumi unleashed her artifact, Raven's Eye. She sends it off, with Sayo accompanying it. Sayo went off with everyone's praise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mountain region

Someone was standing over on top a rock terrain mountain. It was Fei Ku, who was practicing her ki powers. She punched the rock that she was standing on with all her power. Unfortunately, she forgot where she was standing. The mountain began to crack into pieces. She used instant movement to jump from rock to rock of the shattered pieces to get down to the ground safely.

Fei Ku "I guess I over did it-aru? However! I made yet another step on my progress today-aru. I can't stop just yet-aru."

She then saw the Raven's Eye, who she thought was an enemy or something. She then heard Sayo from behind and decided to make fun at her. Sayo took it quite personally, but started to make an amusing conversation with each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kotarou group

Kotarou was talking to Kazumi, thanks to her artifact. He had gotten a progress report on how things are going on. He found out about Fei Ku and was glad to hear it. Just then Natsumi came running towards him with just as big of news. Kotarou ended his conversation with Kazumi.

Natsumi "Asuna and Setsuna met up with Konoka and Kaede! And I got a message from Nodoka."

Kotarou was glad to hear that, as well as he telling Natsumi that they found Fei Ku. Natsumi was glad to know that their plan of getting everyone together was working, but that ended when Kotarou brought up the bad part of the situation. He reminded her that 5 people were missing and the ones he is more concerned about were Yuna and Makie. He told them that they don't have any survival training and they may be dying somewhere, which caused Natsumi to look grim.

With Ako and Akira, they were working at the restaurant, taking orders from everyone. They were doing pretty good, when a dolphin person came to ask a few questions.

Dolphin "Hey I got some business with those Negi and Kotarou guys, the prize fighters everybody here are talking about. Anyway I could meet them?"

Akira "I know them… um, what business do you have…?"

The Dolphin was glad since he was doing a favor for a friend of his. He was to relay a message for him to Negi.

Message "Makie and Yuna are fine. Please don't worry. Everybody is doing great here."

It continues on that they would meet them in Ostia in one month's time. Ako and Akira were tearing in joy to find out that Makie and Yuna are doing great. They told Kotarou who was also happy to hear this as well and everyone was cheering for joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Yue's Challenge

Last time we met a lot of things have happened. For the most part, it was about the other members of the Ala Alba. Negi was still meditating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chisame and Rakan were still staying in the Oasis just watching Negi still staying at the same spot. It has been more the 2 weeks since Negi started his meditation thing, and the only time he got of the spot was eat and sleep. Chisame was getting tired of just waiting, while Rakan was just so anxious.

Just then, Negi began to rise towards his feet. Chisame saw this and thought that he was going to get something to eat. Just then he spoke.

Negi "Look at me."

They both looked on. They saw that Negi was starting to use magic. Rakan can see that it wasn't any light, but it was dark magic. Negi body began to glow in a dark aura. Chisame thought that it was that _**Magia Erebea**_ spell that he used in the tournament awhile ago. Just then his left arm began to turn into fire of darkness, but only his left arm. The rest of his body was still looking like the same, but was still covered in a thin violet color. Then the flames in his arm began to transform into something, but just before it did anything else, Negi stopped. Negi was obviously stopping there and took a little look in his arm. Rakan and Chisame went to look as well. His arm was alright, but it looked kinda burned.

Chisame "Ok, what was that all about." Rakan was also wondering about it as well.

Negi "It's 1 of 2 of my new secret spells that well help me win."

Chisame and Rakan were wondering about that, but Negi asked Rakan to spar with him, since he was little off, since he was meditating for the last few weeks. Rakan was happy to hear that and they both started to spar.

Chisame, in the other hand, was thinking about that new spell he just did as well as wondering about the 2nd one. She was thinking since Negi is always the one who keeps people in suspends, she decided to drop it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Near a mountain range, there were a lot of ruins that looked destroyed as well as awkward. Standing on a ledge that over looking the area was someone that Negi said he would kill. It was Fate who was looking at the scenery.

Fate "The abandon capital of Ostia… or… perhaps I should say the ruins of the capital of the old kingdom of Vespertatia."

Behind Fate were 2 of his subordinates that were at the gate port. The grim look a like was back as well as the other one with the robes.

Grim told Fate that everything was in schedule, according to their plans. Fate was alright with it, but felt kinda depressed since it was going so smoothly. Just then, Tsukuyomi came in to report to Fate.

She told him about the 2 princess as well as the bodyguards are making their way to Ostia. Fate was glad to hear that, but was a little annoyed to the fact the Tsukuyomi was acting a little childish of not being able to fight Setsuna, since she wants to kill her. She then gave the new about Negi, which caught Fate's interest.

Fate "What of him?

Tsuku "I couldn't confirm anything, because it was hard for me to spy on him. The only thing I know is that he was with a man name Rakan, a former hero of the Red Wing."

Grim was surprised to hear that Rakan was with Negi. Tsukuyomi was wondering if it was alright since what had happen in the gate port. Tsuku then had a look of hate towards Negi at the moment. Even though she wants to fight Setsuna, she wants to get even with Negi, for almost kill her, not to mention the grim as well for the beating on his face. Fate can understand their vengeance towards Negi. Fate told them that it was fine, since he knows he can beat Negi, since he was holding back.

At that moment, a wild dragon landed next to all of them. The dragon was about to eat them, but Fate used his petrifaction spell as well as rock spears to kill it.

Fate "I look forward to our next meeting. After all, you will answer to me for the pain and blood that you made me shed from our last meeting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Mahora

The last few people of class 3-A were just enjoying the peace and quiet of Satsuki's restaurant. Eva unfortunately was bored out of mind. She was complaining that since Negi left for the magical world, she has done nothing but eat almond pudding. The others were trying to cheer her up. Eva was then inspired to make them look cute. It worked but the amusement only last for an hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Lacus group

Lacus was up on deck of the air whale, just enjoying the scenery. Kazumi and Chacha were down in their room for Chacha energy charge.

Asakura "We~ll Chacah? How is it?"

Chacha told her that the magical energy flow was going smoothly. Asakura was then acting all sneak right now, since she wanted to find out about how Chacha felt about Negi giving her the magical boost. Chacha was kinda stunned about the question, but was trying to act it didn't mean a thing. Asakura knew that it was a lie. Right now, Chacha was at Asakura's mercy, since it was her screwing her magical energy flow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Nodoka

Nodoka was sitting with her new friends. They were wondering why Nodoka has taken an interest in couple of magical items. To Nodoka, it was items that would bring her magical diary to full effect, which she was test driving right now. She told them that she would be going to Ostia. One of her friends asked if she was going to be alright.

Craig "Don't worry, we'll see you there ourselves. I'd get worried leaving you alone."

Nodoka was about to kindly reject, but Craig told her that it was alright. Nodoka was able to find out the real truth with her magical diary combo. Nodoka was able to find out that he was in love with a childhood friend of his that looked like her. Aisha and the others were also thinking and Nodoka was able to get the gist about it. Craig was in love with childhood friend, Aisha was in love with Craig, Christian was in love with Aisha, and Lynn was just sitting in the side lines. Nodoka then put the items away and decided to use them for enemies only.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yue was still training hard and trying to improve herself, like she doing pretty well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misa made it to the magical world a couple of days earlier than Negi. She was with Kokone. With them were Takane D. Goodman and Mei. After the Gate Port was destroyed, Misa thought it was over for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Negi

Chisame just told Negi that they got contacted by Makie and Yuna. She told him that they were alright and well being at Ostia for the tournament. Negi knew that it was going to be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Yue

Yue was seating in history class. The teacher was explaining of the world.

Over the years, both the northern and southern countries had an uneasy relationship. It then turned into a war over 20 years ago. The war actually had no meaning towards it, but it was being manipulated behind the scenes, by an evil organization Kosmo Entelechea. Peace was restored when the evil organization was destroyed, but the sacrifice was Ostia. The people who saved the war were Nagi Springfield and the Ala Rubra.

The teacher showed them all a picture of Nagi and his men. It caught Yue's attention so much that she rose to her feet. The professor asked if she was alright, which she said yes. The professor then continues on with his lesson about the Ostia festival, that it was a celebration of the end of the war. In the festival there, hold a tournament to honor Nagi Springfield, which Yue was taking it in like a sponge.

Professor "Like always, the tournament was to promote peace, but this year is going to be special. As you all know or do not know, this year tournament has a new surprised that hasn't been know for decades. The son of the legendary hero, as well known as the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield will be participating in this tournament, so you should be honored to know that his legacy is still alive."

After class

Yue was in the library looking up at the information on Nagi Springfield. She found pictures of him when he was 20. She looked careful, which made her think that she known him for some reason. Collet found Yue looking up info on Nagi. Collet told her that she was a fan of his for along time. She showed her a lot of stuff about it. She then showed Yue a visual message on Nagi's son Negi. Yue was attached to that image of Negi, as he said that he would compete in the Ostia tournament.

Just then the class rep, Elliot came in. Elliot told her that it was begun to tell her that she was a bigger fan than Collet. She even showed the proof about it.

Elliot "If you want to find a bigger Nagi fan then you Collet, look no further than me. And now, long after Nagi-sama had sadly passed away… His legacy has finally come to take his place. His son has come to continue the roll of making sure that peace would continue on for everyone. His son is the heavens themselves had sent so that we do not lose our way." She was blushing hard at seeing Negi's picture.

Elliot "Pathetic dunces such as yourselves are nowhere near worthy!" in anger

Collet was angry about that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Collet's room

Collet and Yue were talking at their rooms in the evening. They were talking about Negi. Collet told Yue that it was hard to know that Negi was Nagi's son, even among fan critics. She told him that there were so many rumors, like he was just an imposter, or he is Nagi himself reborn or something. Yue took a closer look at Negi's face. She then began to feel funny when she looked at it and thought that she was in love with him, which she thought it was crazy.

Yue "We're going to Ostia!"

Collet was surprised about that. Collet asked Yue if she had gotten her memories back. Yue told her no, but since she has a strange feeling every time she sees Negi's face, she gets the feeling she knows him. Collet then told her that the school won't let them go so easily since it was a boarding school. They continue to talk on what to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Collet was running towards a place, were she was dragging Yue by her arm to show her something. She showed Yue that there is a guard duty positions for the Ostia festival. Yue was happy to hear this and thought that this was something that the gods had sent for her. Collet was just thinking the same thing of becoming a guard, since she would have a great time during the festival.

Just then, her mood changed when Elliot came into the seen with her friend. She told Collet that she was going to be a guard for the festival. Collet was upset, since she knew that Elliot was weaker then her. She told Yue this, but Yue was not upset about it, since she knew in her heart that she needs to go to Ostia. For Yue, her reason to go is to know the truth about herself, while Elliot was to go to have fun. Collet told Yue what kind of selection exam it was going to be and Yue told her that they have to be ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

On the day of the exam

Everyone was ready; the day was great to, perfect for a broom race competition. The competition was under way by introducing all the competitors. 1st was the team to beat, the class rep, Emily and her friend Beatrix. The announcer then continues on with the other opponents. While the announcer was doing that Emily was imagining on what was going to happen the festival.

She imagines that she would walk along the festival and then bumped into Negi from out of nowhere. He would then ask her out to dinner, or ask her for her hand in marriage.

Emily was thinking how wonderful it would be, but then she heard Yue and Collet's names. Yue and Collet looked a little worn out, but were ready to fight. Emily could see it, but she still thinking that they have no chance. Yue and Collet were then talking to each other about what they did to be preparing for.

With that, everything was set, the race has begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Next Chapter there will be a little surprise twist. Hope your ready to see what the White wing tattoos can do.


	21. Yue's Encounter

The race has just started and the announcers have already started to keep track of the race so far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

In 1st place it was Emily and Beatrix, and close behind them was Von Katzu and Du Chat. Just then right in 3rd place was Yue and Collet. Emily saw this as well as the 2n place team. 2nd place were about to strike at Yue and Collet. Yue and Collet were ready to strike as well. 2nd team fired a strip disarm spell at Yue and Collet, but Collet used a barrier spell, while Yue used the same disarm spell to go through the barrier and hit the 2nd place team. 2nd place lost there spot as well as getting stripped in the process in front of all the male students or pass Byers. Yue and Collet were then in 2nd place, right behind Emily and Beatrix.

Emily couldn't believe it when she saw it. The announcer explains on what had happen, which the viewers were like surprised to see it, from the dunce duo. Emily was really annoyed about that and decided to take on Yue and Collet on her own.

Emily "Little amateurs like you, getting big ideas! Fine then let's see what you got transfer student!"

Yue and Collet were ready. Emily fired a very powerful disarm spell at them, but they both used a barrier to block it. Collet couldn't believe on what a powerful spell it was, even if it was a simple disarm spell. Collet was able to use the smoke to get ready to fire a strip disarm spell on Emily, but Emily was well prepared. She calmly snaps her fingers at Collet and stripped Collet's top half of her clothes. Collet couldn't believe that Emily was able to use her power without incantation. Emily thought that she had it in the bag, but was caught off guard by Yue. Emily tried to fire at Yue, but Yue struck 1st and stripped Emily of her top clothing except for her bra. Emily couldn't believe it.

Yue "Your pride was your down fall, class rep."

Yue then backed off and run away when Beatrix fired disarm spells at her. Yue and Collet then gather their bearings and flew away fast.

The on viewers, who were watching were amazed that Yue and Collet strip Emily. They thought it was just a fluke, but the Nurse told them that it wasn't. See explanation in the manga.

Back at the race, Emily was able to bring herself together and continues the race with Beatrix. They both went full on to catch up to them.

Yue and Collet were now out of the city and were continue to go full speed on the race course. Collet was really happy to know that they beat the class rep. Yue told her a surprise attack would always work, but not a 2nd time. Yue told Collet that they need to keep their distance away from Emily and Beatrix.

Everyone in the school was like cheering on Yue and Collet, and one special person was watching them as well.

While Emily was racing to catch up to Yue, she was thinking about her past. Emily was always told stories about Nagi by her mother, and that her mother got upset when she heard that Nagi had died right after Emily was born. For 5 years, Emily was happy to see Nagi's pictures, but wasn't satisfied to know that she would never get to see him for real, like her mother as well.

Emily thoughts "_My mother may not have met Nagi, but I well meet his legacy. I well get to see Negi._"

Emily then stops near a forest with Beatrix. Emily stopped them right in front of the _**Forest of Monsters**_. She told Beatrix that they would go straight throw it. Beatrix was concerned since the forest was dangerous for them, but Emily told her that it was the quickest way to beat Yue and Collet. They both went in, but they were to make sure they don't get caught by any kind of monster.

Yue saw that there was something strange going on with the forest right next to them. Yue asked Collet that anyone would cut right through the forest. Collet told her that would be dangerous. The subject changed when Yue started to get further away from Collet

Collet "Yue, since when are you so skilled with a broom…? Are you taking drugs?"

Yue "Huh…? Of course not… But come to think of it, I have been getting this powerful sensation of magical power flooding through me for a while now…"

Collet was wondering about that, but Yue told her to forget it and to continue with the race. Something then began to shine through Collet's robes. It was one of the things Yue had dropped. It was a card and that it was her pactio card. Collet tried to tell Yue, but suddenly was caught of guard by Emily and Beatrix that came out of the forest. Yue and Collet wondered what happen, just then a monster appeared in front them. Collet warned Yue about it.

Collet "A Griffin dragon?! That idiot class rep… She tried to take a shortcut, and now look what she lured out…"

Beatrix went to check on Emily since she fell off her broom. Just then the dragon fired his _**Kamaitachi breath**_, a powerful wind attack that slices and dices anything. It fired its breath at Emily and Beatrix. They thought it was over for them, but then they saw that they were being protected by Yue, who was using a barrier from her pactio card. She some how got her pactio card from Collet and was using it to protect them. Emily was wondering how Yue was able to block a dragon's breath, but notice the pactio card. While Yue was starting to get stripped by the attack, Emily saw what was happening.

Emily "That's a pactio card! In fact that's one of those legendary items that are granted by a special chosen few… An Artifact Card! Yue… who on earth are you?!"

Just then Yue remembered on how to activate her pactio card and unleashed it almighty powers. She was transformed into her pactio wardrobe that is from Mahora Academy.

Emily and Beatrix now knew that Yue was a magister magi. Emily wanted to know who Yue was, but Yue asked her if she was alright. Yue was delighted to hear that she was fine, since she said that they were going to defeat this dragon.

Emily and Beatrix was skeptic about that, since they were just students. Collet told Yue that they should run away, but Yue informed them, with the help of her artifact, that they can't since the dragon would follow them. Yue informed them that she had a plan.

Just then the dragon began to attack again. Yue was now with Emily, while Collet and Beatrix were teamed up. Yue asked Collet and Beatrix to be as bait and lure the dragon towards the rocks. While Collet and Beatrix lured the dragon to the rocks, Yue and Emily flew ahead of them so they can prepare for Yue's plan. On the way, Emily asked Yue about a few things.

Emily asked Yue on who she is as well as her pactio card. Yue told Emily that she has no memories of her past and that she only remembered on how to use her pactio card.

Collet and Beatrix were flying for their lives, when Yue contacted them telepathically and told them that they were ready. Yue then challenge the dragon, while Collet and Beatrix ran for safety. Yue was able to hold off another of the griffin dragons attack breath. While Yue was doing that, Emily was ready to fire her _**Hail of Ice Spears**_ attack on the dragon. The dragon lifted its head up to use its natural barrier to protect it's self from the spears. While that is happening, Yue flew fast as well as dodging the same spears to hit the dragon on its weak spot with her dagger. She hit the dragon's horn and then fired her _**White Lightning**_ on it to bring it down. With that, they were able to get away with their lives, but near them something else was coming up.

On the way back, Collet was talking about losing the race, as well not going to Ostia and meet Negi, and not to mention about Yue's memories.

Beatrix "What's all this about memories."

Collet "Ah-no- I mean"

When they got to the finish line, there was a lot of cheering for the last team. Collet was wondering about that. Then they heard the applause from everyone as well as saying how cool they were. They heard stuff like Dragon slayers and stuff like that. Then they saw the Grand Master coming over to congratulate them.

Grand Master "I think the ability to defeat a dragon from the forest is more than sufficient qualify you all. I think slaying the dragon deserves… an exceptional passing grade for this exam."

Collet was happy to hear that, which she was blushing right out of her face. But then her smile turned into a frown when all of the students were praising Emily, thinking that she was the one who defeated the dragon. Collet was upset about and tried to tell them that it was Yue, but Yue told her that it would be hard to believe since they got the lowest grades. Then Emily spoke up and told them that it was Yue who defeated the dragon. Everyone was amazed that Emily told that.

Emily "That's the truth Grand Master, so you should give the special permission to Yue, not me."

Grand Master "Oh but Emily, I think it is you who have a misunderstood me."

Emily was confused as well as everyone else. The Grand Master informed everyone that it was all 4 of them as well as the winners of the race who well go, since the 4 dragon slayers performed so well. With that everyone was happy and cheering for them. Everyone was praising Yue for defeating the dragon.

Just then, Yue's arm was starting hurt very badly. Yue screamed out in some kind of pain that it made her drop to her knees. Everyone was wondering what is happening to her.

Grand Master "Yue, are you Ok? What wrong?"

Yue "It's my arm. It's really starting to hurt for some reason."

The Nurse went to check on Yue's left arm. She saw that the source was coming from Yue's tattoo. It was glowing bright white for some kind of reason.

Yue was holding onto her arm and was wondering what it going on. Just then she heard a voice from the tattoo that only she can hear.

"_Yue, you and your friends are now in danger, run now._"

Yue "What danger?! What do you mean?!" in confusion

She said it out loud, which caused the Nurse and Grand Master to wonder what she is saying.

Just then, Yue as well as everyone else knew what she meant. 4 Griffin Dragon appeared right in front of them. Everyone was caught by surprised about their appearance. The dragons somehow sneaked in while the girls were coming back from the race. All the girls were terrified. The Grand Master told the Nurse to get the girls into the building for safety and call out to the guards, while she distracts the dragons for them to do so.

Just then, 2 dragons attack at the same time at Yue, who was now able to move, but couldn't get away in time. Collet tried to help her get away, but the combined dragon breath was to strong for them to block or escape. Everyone was scared to see that they were about to die.

The attack hit them straight on, everyone was shocked to see both of them die like that. Just then the dragon breath was acting strangely. From the blast, Yue and Collet were holding to each other. They looked like they were about to die, but then they both realized that they were fine. The dragons were about to attack again, but this time all over the place. Everyone was about to run away, while the professors were going to hold them off. Just then Yue's tattoo glow again and this time, it was speaking so loud that everyone heard it.

"Yue, you've done well by defeating the 1st dragon, but I think it's about time I took over and save your skin!"

Yue's white wing tattoo then glow all over her body. From the glow, it separated from her body and began to transform right in front of her eyes, as well as everyone else who was there. The light transformed into a tall man, who was wearing black pants, a black shirt, as well as wearing a mages robe. He had red hair that covered his eyes. Just then the dragons attacked, but this time it was different.

The man that came out from Yue's arm, and scream out _**Dragon Strike**_. Then a huge white dragon, created from lightning from his right arm, was right in front of everyone (The Blue Eyes White Dragon from Yugioh is the form of this attack, Ok). It protected them from the dragon breath by surrounding them, and attacked with a very powerful lightning strike that scattered the dragons around. Everyone watched in amazement on what he did next. He then went forward and used _**Instant Movement**_ to break 1 of the dragons wind barrier and punched hard in its chest. The other dragons went after the man, but suddenly he did a few more punches and kicks on them. He then used _**Void Instant Movement**_ to be above the dragons and fire several _**Lightning Spears**_ on them and pinned them on the ground near each other. The dragons were trying to break free, but it was all over when he landed in front of all the female students as well as the teachers and called out _**Ice Prison of Catastrophe**_. He imprisoned all 4 dragons in blocks of ice, only leaving their heads unfrozen.

Everyone watched in amazement, especially Yue. She felt like she knew who this young man was. Collet, who was near her, was just as surprised to see that this man was able to beat 4 dragons in less than 2 minutes with ease. Everyone else around them was also just as surprised.

Just then they saw the man standing in front of Yue and Collet, who were still on their knees. The man, who now had his hood up, was now looking at Yue and checking her out. Yue was surprised that he was touching her, which she was nervous but also happy about it for some reason. The man was actually checking for any injuries and such. He than began to disappear right in front of her.

"Yue, you've grown a lot since we last met. Continue on your training and know that if you are in danger like that again, I well come and help you, but I well only come for 2 more times understand, so be careful."

He was vanishing and Yue was able to ask him something.

Yue "Who are you?! How do you know me?! Please tell me!"

Before he left he did say one last thing to her.

"Yue, I'm just a guardian for you right now, but you can find the answers you are looking for when you find me. When you find me, you well know, till then continue to grow stronger."

He then vanishes and Yue then felt pain in her left arm again, when her tattoo was back at her arm. Everyone was staring and wonder what is going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days later

Everyone was saying their good byes to Yue, Collet, Emily, and Beatrix as well as the 2 other girls who were with them.

Earlier, the teacher exam Yue's tattoo and agreed that this was a very powerful protective spell on her. It was planted as a way to make sure that Yue was safe, but they were wondering who planted since it can only come from a powerful mage who can pull off such a spell.

Everyone cheered them off, but Yue was thinking about the tattoo as well as that man. She then looked at her paction card for some answers. Beatrix was wondering if Yue was ok, which Yue told yes. She looked at her pactio card carefully thinking about it.

Yue thoughts "_The letters inscribe on the back of the pactio card states that I'm an attendant of "Negi Springfield"… Can it be the same Negi Springfield that is in the Ostia tournament, who is also known as the Thousand Master's son? And also… There is this badge, inscribed with the name "Ala Alba". Whatever it means, I'm sure the answer is waiting for me there. It's time to go to Ostia._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Asuna and her group were walking through the desert, on there way to Ostia. Konoka was wondering what the place looks like. Setsuna told her that place used to have floating islands, which made Konoka excited, but was saddened when Setsuna told her that the last war made the islands fell to the ground. After a few hours of walking, they made it.

Everyone was excited, but for Asuna it was a site that made her feel like this place hold sad and dark memories for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What is coming up next, you well soon see in a month or more


	22. Reunited

Last time, Yue competed at the broom race to go to Ostia. She was able to be selected as well as Collet, Emily and Beatrix. After the accident with the dragons, everyone went to Ostia. Asuna and her group made to Ostia as well, but for Asuna, it was an unpleasant feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Kaede were riding along on a flying fish transport that was heading into Ostia, but of course, they were hiding themselves since they are wanted criminals. They were really grateful for the dolphin driver that was taking them to Ostia.

When they finally pass the clouds, they were able to see the floating island that was also holding the annual Ostia tournament.

In the port, the dolphin man explained to them about the Ostia festival that is happening. The festival was a celebration for all races, religion, ext, of the end of the war that happen over 20 years ago. Read the rest in the manga.

Dolphin "Of course, this year in particular of the festival anniversary, is also the 20th year since the war ended. So it's going to be busier and more exciting then eve since he is here as well, but of course you all know who he is."

After the explanation, they left to go see the festival. When then they left, they were wondering about who the he is, since the dolphin man said its going to be the most exciting thing out of all years. While they walked, they were in disguise since they don't want to be arrested and stuff. They look around the festival since it looked like the Mahora Festival. They saw parades, pictures as well as other stuff that had Nagi's face, like a movie feature. They were all excited, but were even more amazed on what they saw next.

Konoka pointed on a poster of Negi and Kotarou. It was a poster announcing the Ostia tournament. Then there was a video ad about Negi and Nagi.

Ad "Nagi, the hero that saved the magical world with his comrades in arm, was known as the Thousand Master. In his life time, he helped many people as well bring peace to all. Since the unfortunate news of his death, his legacy of past actions and courageous adventures was all that he left. But now, after his 15 years of since his passing, a new legacy of his has come to light as his son has come continue his father will of justice and peace to all. Watch the Thousand Master's son, Negi Springfield, compete in the Ostia Tournament."

They were amazed to hear that about call Negi, the living legacy of Nagi. Asuna was looking on how cool looking Negi was being shown.

Setsuna "Looks like we'll finally be able to see him, Asuna-san."

Asuna "Eh? Oh yeah."

Konoka "All right~! Let's go find him straight away~!"

Asuna stopped Konoka, which Konoka was wondering why in a sad mood. Asuna reminded Konoka that they were wanted criminals and they need to properly settle in to town. Setsuna and Konoka also explained about their reputation since it has been growing a lot recently. They needed to be ready to escape in a moment's notice.

Konoka "Oh, why bother with that. If I know Negi, he must have done that for us already."

Asuna "No he can't, don't forget that he has the tournament to deal with as well as other things, so I bet he wants us to do this on our own."

Setsuna and Kaede agreed about Asuna's explanation. Konoka agreed, but still feels that it is a waste of time since Negi was in town. They all split up to check out the town.

Asuna was looking over the place that she was checking out. She figured that if they can escape with flying then they would be set. At that moment, she started to get a weird feeling about the streets she is walking in. When she got to the edge of the island, she was amazed that the island was floating above the clouds. That's when everything started to becoming weird for her. She continues her exploration was still having the feeling that she has been here before. She then started thinking about the dreams and hallucinations she has been having lately, as well as getting a happy but also a sad memory of this place.

She then came across a viewing platform. It was a magnificent sight, but she felt like she has seen it before. She then told herself that she must be going crazy or something. Just then she heard a voice.

"Hey Asuna, over here. The view is much better over here."

Asuna was now staring at Nagi. She went to Nagi, but Nagi just suddenly disappear. She called out his name trying to stop him, but he was gone. Instead, Asuna saw Negi standing their right in front of her. Negi turned around and saw Asuna.

Asuna was stunned for a moment, but Neig was able to talk.

Negi "Just who do you think you are calling Nagi, Asuna." As he walked towards her

Negi was right up to Asuna, when she suddenly snapped back to reality. She squeezed and pulled his cheeks, slapping and pounding on him asking if he was an illusion. Negi then place his fingers on her forehead and flicked her. Asuna was now holding her forehead, cause of the pain.

Negi "Now, that well show that I'm real."

Asuna just stood up next to him and was smiling, with tears coming out of her eyes. She then went and hugged Negi, which they both fell on their knees. He then tried asked Asuna to wait a minute, but Asuna spoke 1st.

Asuna "I knew you were safe, but… but…I'm so glad to see you… Negi…"

Negi informed her that she was hugging him to hard. Asuna apologize, but she was still tearing up. Negi looked down on her to see her tears. At that moment, Asuna just let it out and started crying out loud while throwing her body at him to give him a hug that made him fell on his back.

Asuna "Waaah~! Thank goodness~! Negiii~!"

Negi tried to calm her down, but she just continued to let out all her tears.

Asuna "I was really… I was really… so worried about you… stupid Negi…"

Negi "It's okay Asuna, I'm glad to see you as well."

After that, Asuna was able to calm down a little. They then began to talk about what they have been doing for the past month. Asuna told him about the bounty hunters that were after them as well as Setsuna and Kaede improved strength and how they become like monsters. Negi was impressed about their growth as well as Asuna and Konoka's own abilities. Then the subject changed to Negi when Asuna notice something about him.

Asuna "Hey, is it just me or did you grown even more?"

Negi "Wha!? Wh-wh-what are you talking about Asuna, I don't think I can even grow anymore since I'm already 6 ft."

Asuna "No you definitely grew, since last time, I was by your shoulders, but now I don't even match your shoulders height."

Asuna then notice that Negi had a couple of bruises as well as mark on his right arm. She then notices his left arm in his pocket for the entire time since they have been reunited. She then told Negi that he was doing some kind of training that she knew that it was dangerous for anyone could do, which Negi just turned his head around.

Asuna "Well, since I know you, you probably did it because of the gate port, well let me tell you something, it wasn't your fault so let it go."

Negi already understood that, but then had a strange look on his face, that Asuna noticed. He then looked at Asuna with his killer eye thing.

Negi "You're right, it is not my fault. However, if I remember correctly, I did say not to pass the line which someone disobeyed."

Asuna just then gulp in fear as that surprised her, since she had forgotten that Negi was not only her friend but also her master. Negi just then pulled her ear and started to lecture her about following her master's command, which she was apologizing for now.

Negi "When we get back home, I going to punish you by training you 3 times harder than I have done to you."

That made Asuna shiver and cry in fear at the same time, since Negi's lessons were brutal. The subject changed when Asuna was sad to know that Negi didn't find any clues towards his father. Negi then told her that he actually found some clues. Asuna was glad to hear that, but then was surprised on what Negi said next.

Negi "This may be off topic, but… have you been noticing anything strangely lately? Having any strange dreams, or… I don't know… having hallucination…?"

Asuna "Huh… What… what's this about?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chap guys. OH sorry if it's short.


	23. Festival Prep

Last time, Asuna and her group were able to make it to Ostia in peace. Their Asuna was able to be reunited with Negi. There, they started to have a conversation with each other. The conversation changed when Negi started to bring up about Asuna dreams and hallucination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The topic that Negi brought up kinda confused Asuna for a moment. Negi kept on digging even further by asking if she had déjà vu feeling of seeing strange place that she felt she had seen before as well as people too. Asuna confirmed that and told him that it was true that she's been having strange dreams.

Negi "I…see"

Negi kept on digging further and asking her if her visions continues to increase the closer she has been coming to Ostia. She told him that it was true and that her she keeps seeing Negi's dad, as well as Colonel not to mention Takahata as well as his master. She then thought that she was starting to lose it.

Asuna "Anyway, Why the hell do you know all about the dreams I've been having, huh!? In a state of worry

Negi thought for a moment and then told her. Negi then pull out a little pouch that had something inside of it, but then he threw it away over the wall and let it fell from the island tell it was no longer able to been seen.

Negi "Asuna, I was going to give that special medicine that well take care of that problem-

Negi was interrupted by Asuna who wanted to know why he did it, if it was a disease from the world she would like to take it or so she thought. Negi then stopped her and continue on in a cool, calm demeanor.

Negi "Asuna. Trust me, I well tell you soon on why I did it, but for now it is better that you knows the truth."

Asuna was looking at Negi, who was looking at her with a serious face. Asuna agreed and dropped the matter.

Just then Rakan came out walking like a normal, but annoying kinda a guy would walk.

Rakan "So this is Asuna, huh?"

Negi looked at Rakan, same with Asuna. However, for Asuna she then felt a strange sensation like she knew the guy, but that changed when he started to touch her breasts and saying "Check it out. She sure has gotten big, now, hasn't she?" Negi wasn't fazed about that when Rakan did.

Asuna then punched Rakan at his face asking him what is wrong with him. She hit him so hard that she through him over the wall and started falling out of Ostia screaming. Asuna was kinda worried, while Negi just said "Good riddens." Just then he appeared right behind them like he wasn't even fazed about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night

Konoka, Setsuna and Kaede were surprised to find out that Rakan was Nagi's friend. Setsuna and Kaede then kneeled down since they were in a presents of legend because of all the stories they have heard about Rakan.

Konoka "Oh, if your Nagi's friend, that means you must be friends with my father as well~!?"

Rakan "Ohhh? I suppose that means your Konoka then! Now this is a shock! How did that straight-laced old ponce manage to come out with a beautiful little girl like this?"

Konoka was awfully cheery about that little complement, while Rakan petted her head with delight. While he was doing that, Kaede and Setsuna wad able to see why Rakan was a legend. Rakan was looking like he was defenseless, but the atmosphere around him was great. They can tell that he was someone, like Negi, who fought in many death fights. Asuna told him that he was just a perv.

Setsuna then spoke up saying with Rakan on their side; they have a better chance of victory and to getting back home. Just then, Rakan spoke up saying that he wasn't going to do anything about it, since he said he fight for himself, but well help with a payment of 5 million or so drachma. Setsuna was kinda disappointed about that. With that settle, Negi moved on.

Negi began to explain about his plan on to getting back home, in which he wanted Kaede and Setsuna to do the 3rd part for him. He explained that since he would be busy with the tournament and freeing Ako, he won't be able to look for the last Gate port as well as the area of Ostia was filled with such a dangerous place. Setsuna and Kaede agreed to help him since he they were please to know that Negi was having so much faith in them

They all agreed on it, but then Negi asked Asuna and Konoka to stay. Asuna asked why since she was strong enough to go with them. Negi was about to explain it, but Setsuna spoke up 1st.

Setsuna "Negi-sensei… You wouldn't happen to be talking about Fate Averruncus…?"

Rakan confirmed it for her as well as everyone else. He told them that they would have to face him before going home, and that he knew something about Fate.

Konoka "Why would you be aware of a thing like that…?"

Rakan "I'd say that Fate guy is most likely a survivor of the "enemies" that we of the Ala Rubra were fighting against."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Ostia, in a floating rock was the problem that Rakan was talking about. It was Fate along with Tsukuyomi. They were talking about the festival and how it was for peace. However Tsukuyomi was a person who just loves to fight and kill people, but she looked kinda more aggressive then usual.

Fate "You look more angry then your happy go kill mood, why is that?"

Tsuku "It's because he is there as well. The one who gave me these scars on my body, as well as almost taking away my own fun away from sempai is right in there in Ostia."

He then knew that it was Negi that she was talking about. Fate must admit to himself, that he never thought that he would become such a problem or so powerful in a short amount of time since the encounter in Kyoto. Tsuku was looking at Ostia as she was looking to enjoy spilling the blood of Setsuna and Negi in front of her eyes. She was a sociopath. Fate then all of sudden took Tsuku and hid. Then a large submarine ship showed up. It was a ship on recon duty. Fate said that it was perfect since all the ships in the area were giving them excellent cover. Tsuku then asked Fate on something. She asked him on what his goal were.

Fate "To save the World."

Just then Fate was getting a telepathic message from someone. Fate then brought out his pactio cards and revealed his partners, who were the ones who were contacting him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Negi

Setsuna asked Rakan on what is his goal, but Rakan was an idiot. Rakan told them that it was world conquest or something, which Setsuna was very upset about the answer. Rakan then told them that Colonel said it was something like destroying the world.

Asuna "Well, since we found out a bit more about Fate, we should forget about it for now and get back on finding some safe place to stay."

Konoka, Setsuna and Kaede agreed since they were only get some of the task done. Just then Negi stepped in.

Negi "Why would you do that, you should just come to me if you needed a safe place to stay."

Asuna "No, no. You're too busy with the tournament so you should focus on that."

Setsuna, Kaede and Konoka agreed with her.

Negi "No, you don't get it. I already went through the entire area of Ostia and check out the places. Here see, I have the paper work on some safe places for all of you to stay, not to mention escape routes for you all and other stuff as well."

Asuna, Setsuna and Kaede just fell into the ground in stun mode, while Konoka just laughed it up.

Konoka "I told we should have just find Negi, didn't I."

They agreed with Konoka on that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier

The entire festival was having a blast from all the festivities and a certain group can't help but enjoy it as well. Ako, Akira, Natsumi whom they were with Kotarou were all doing grocery shopping, but of course they can't help but see what they can see. Of course they attention was caught on something.

Two fighters from the north and southern countries were fighting it out.

Kotarou explained about the fight as well as the Ostia festival to the girls. Kotarou told them that the fight right now was a betting match. The festival has a lot of attractions, but the real entertainment of the festival was the "betting matches." He explained that it can be official or not.

Kotarou "In a nutshell, it's like the entire town turns into this kind of savage Olympics… or something?"

Natsumi "What the heck…"

Kotarou "And of course the biggest "betting match" of all is the tournament that we're gonna be entering is that Nagi Springfield Cup."

Natsumi was sort of impressed but was kinda worried that they can't win. Of course, Kotarou told her that he and Negi well win. That kinda made Natsumi angry and blush at him when he said in a cool way.

Natsumi "S-stop putting on that cool acts already Kotarou!!"

Kotarou "Hm? What's wrong?"

Natsumi "Its being all overconfident like that, that makes you screw up when it really matters!"

Ako was talking to Akira about how Natsumi and Kotarou were acting. She told them that they acted like a cute couple. Akira had to admit that they do act like a cute couple and thought that they would be perfect for each other, but Akira then thought about the relationship with Negi and Ako. Akira knew that Ako was in love with Negi, but she also knew that a lot of other people are in love with him, she was thinking about class 3-A as well as maybe herself.

Just then she and Ako were surprised from behind. It was Negi who came by to see them.

Negi "Looks like everyone out doing some shopping. Come on… If you're going shopping, you could at least invite me!"

Ako was happy to see Negi, that she was the 1st to greet him. Negi then afford to carry Ako's groceries as well as the others as well. Ako told him that it was alright, but she said that it wasn't necessary. Just then Negi snapped his fingers and the groceries started to float.

Negi "See? Much easier this way!

Everyone was impressed, especially Ako who was blushing and smiling at him. Akira saw it and thought that she would be perfect for Negi to be with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

In Negi and Kotarou's room

Akira was talking with Natsumi and Chisame about the relationship between Ako and Negi. Akira had admitted to them that they would make a good couple, but she was worried that if it was alright for them to start becoming a couple, especially since they are in this situation that they are in now. Chisame had agreed that they would make a good couple but Chisame needed to inform Akira of something. Chisame was explaining to Akira and Natsumi. At the end, they thought now was not a good time for Ako to have a relationship with Negi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hallway stadium

Ako was busy doing her own chorus. Ako was right now handling Negi's laundry. While walking back to the rooms, she can see that other people are getting ready for the Ostia festival, so she told herself to work hard. On the way back, she couldn't help but sniff Negi's clothes which were now clean. She then bumped into Tosaka, who was in a bit angry and stuff. He then asked why she didn't pay attention on where she was walking, but then notice Negi's clothes. He then started to make fun of her, by saying things about how she fell in love with a clueless rich boy and her, the little slave girl. At that point, Ako couldn't take it anymore. Tosaka then notice the glare and asked why she looked at him like that.

Ako "Why are you always picking fights with us like this…? Thoughts "_Me, fine… But treating Negi-sensei like this…!_" "I don't care. You can say whatever you like about me but… just so you know… I can never possible lose to a worthless man like you!"

Tosaka took it all in, and then started to yell out all of his frustration at her about her being a slave and Negi being the cool super gladiator. He then was about to hit Ako, when the bear owner stopped him. He looked afraid and then she attacked him for almost hitting Ako.

A little later in private, she thanked Ako on telling him what he needed to hear. She explained the reason on why he acted like this. Tosaka was born and lived in Ostia before the islands collapse over 20 years ago. She told them about their life as well as the problems after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little later

Tosaka was walking out to the back when he notices Negi walking around the city. He looked at him and notices that he had documents of some kind and was looking like he was thinking. Tosaka was really pissed at him so he decided to look in and try to find some dirt on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At night

Negi was walking back to the tournament stadium where he was staying at. He was thinking about the meeting with the others and was glad to know that they were alright. Negi then realized it was getting late, so he was going to go back home, but of course it was hard for him since he is a famous celebrate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tell next chap


	24. Negi's New Flame

Long time, no write, sorry if I haven't updated my series for a long time, it just I had lost interest in writing, also my computer got busted and all my saved data was lost, good thing for backups as well as letting the story go on a bit more ahead since I was reach the original latest ch. Well anyways, I had gotten back my little flame to continue on. Anyways, I should be able to continue on writing my alternate version of Negima and should be able to update every couple of weeks. Remember I don't own Negima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last time, Negi was able to meet up with Asuna and her group with ease. After some conversation, Negi's next phase of his plan is about to begin the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Negi was standing on the near the end of the open view platform. He was thinking about something like Fate as well as the tournament. Negi then spoke up

Negi "You can come out you two, you can't sneak up at me remember."

Rakan and Chisame both came up to him. Rakan then held up a picture of Ako. Negi already knew that Ako has a thing for him.

Rakan "Took a peek at the picture and all. That Ako is pretty cute too, ain't she."

Negi looked at Chisame, which she apologize as well as explain that Rakan is pretty tricky in getting the info he wanted to get.

Rakan "HMMMMMM?! What's this now? You've got a full 10 rack of them?! Now, why didn't you tell that, you pervy kid."

Negi wasn't surprised that Rakan took his pactio cards from him. Rakan then began the elimination version on figuring out which girl does Negi like. Negi then stopped Rakan and gave him a envelope that had picture of Stellar, as well as pics from Hakafu and her friend from the little vacation he had with his team.

Rakan "What's with these hotties?!"

Negi "Those are the women I had been in bed with since I was 15. Mostly I had done it with Stellar, and rest I just did it 3 times each after I became 17." He said it like he didn't had a care in the world.

Chisame was in shock when she heard Negi actually admit he had sex with 8 different girls, while Rakan just gotten a nosebleed.

Rakan "Ah man, you definitely are his son! No even better, since he has been with only one woman and that was your mother. Man, to think that you had it with each of these girls since 15 is a dream come true for a man."

Negi wasn't too proud of it since he wasn't himself when Stellar died in front him. Anyways, Negi suggested stopping this conversation and continuing on with real issues. Rakan started off by asking on what spells Negi has been working on, but Negi told him that he would reveal 1 of his new spells when the time comes, while the other he would show soon at the tournament. Rakan was curious about it and then started to talk about the princess, which was Asuna.

Rakan then started to explain a lot about it, about how she is in the care of Konoe as well as having supernatural abilities.

Negi "Yeah I know, I already been known that, but with if I told you it was just an act or to be more precise a curse."

Rakan then looked at Negi with suspicion on what Negi was saying. Rakan then continue his explanation on the princess, but Negi then just said "Oh really. Tell me something Rakan, have you ever heard the old saying, there are 2 sides of a coin."

Rakan was curious about Negi's lecture, but was interrupted when Sayo came into view. Sayo told Negi that Asakura was able to locate Nodoka, which she was 50 kilometers away, but was stopped when Nodoka and her group are under attack by bounty hunters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Nodoka

Nodoka was right beside Craig, which they were behind some rocks in order to shield themselves from the oncoming attack. Kris was near another boulder giving off annalistic ideas about what their enemy is. Aisha then mentally connected with them telepathically.

Aisha gave them detail information on who was attacking them. The enemy was about a distance of 3000, which were 4 people as well as 2 worm-like creatures. She was able to figure out that they were from the bounty hunter society, the growing name of the team, Canis Niger. Before Aisha can give anymore info, they were attacked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Negi

Negi was now concerned about Nodoka.

Negi "Alright, I'm going now. I should be there in a little while."

Just before Negi was about to fly off, they were surprised with a big entrance. They all saw that it was Haruna, on her way her goldfish ship, with Fei Ku and Lacus group as well. Negi greeted them, while Chisame asked on how she had gotten it. Kamo jumped of the ship and landed in Negi's shoulder to greet him as well, not to mention on how much of drag he went through as well. Everyone said that they would catch up with Negi as soon as they can.

Rakan "Hey kid, after this is said and done, you and I are going to have a talk about what you on being a curse."

Negi and Rakan just stared at each other, but then it stop after Negi jumped of the platform and flew at high speed where Nodoka was. Negi flew off wearing his mage coat, while Chachamaru gave him the load down on who he would be facing.

Hidden in the shadows, someone very sneaky has just watched the entire scene as Negi flew away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Nodoka

Nodoka and her 2 male companions could only imagine on what was happening with their friends Lys and Aisha. Just then Lys gave the load down on her situation to the other, while Aisha told them that she was captured. Nodoka wanted to do something to help them, but Craig had to figure out a plan 1st in order to rescue them. Nodoka had gotten an idea and was trying to inform Craig about it, but Kris got a little too hot headed when it came to Aisha being captured. Craig told Nodoka to wait until he can figure something else.

Craig warned Kris on hasty attacks, but Kris was more concerned with Aisha to be worried about stupid move he is making. They both decided on a quick in and out plan to get Aisha and Lys, but then they were stopped by demon who had a multiple arms and a skull of a goat with horns that rotate around his head. They were both taken out quickly.

Nodoka was hearing all this with her telepathy. She began to worry as well as wondering on what to do since she was on her own. Just then their leader of the bounty hunters captured Nodoka around her neck with his arm. His entire team soon came with Nodoka's friends as well as saying how victories they were today as capturing their real target. They were chatting around each other, while Nodoka couldn't help but listen in. They were saying stuff as using Nodoka as bait, as well as getting rid of her friends. She then used her artifact powers to figure out the truth as well as by herself a little bit of time.

Nodoka then asked for their names, which they applied with. The leader told his name which he said was Alexander Zaytsev a.k.a Twilight Zaytsev, but Nodoka's new items told her anther name.

Nodoka "Chikotan… san?"

That got the bounty hunter real surprised, but not as surprised as what Nodoka was hearing with her magical items since they were telling stuff that means bounty hunters should not be thinking about. Nodoka then took control and asked them about the bait thing, which they uncontrollably told her in their mind. The bounty hunters drop their guard when she found out that Nodoka was being used for as bait for Setsuna and Kaede. She took this opportunity to run for it as well as try to warn the others.

Nodoka was able to dodge the 1st few strike that would capture, thanks to her artifact, but the guy with the crazy hat and mask caught her with his worms.

Crazy Hat "Mwahahahaha… bad luck. Reading minds won't be enough to get away from us.

Nodoka then over heard his thoughts "Good job there trying to get away, little girl. Here's to boobies!" which she started to get nervous about it.

The leader ordered the crazy boob guy to search Nodoka for any kind of magical object. The nut job was really excited since he was going to get Nodoka's breasts. Nodoka could only do is watch in horror that she was going to be strip from her clothes, but also felt dreadful that she was going to be used as bait for her friends as well as seeing her new friends be killed.

Just then the nut case was struck hard by an attack. The bounty hunters saw this and knew who it was. Setsuna and Kaede came just in time to rescue Nodoka as well as her friends from the bounty hunters. Just before Nodoka could tell her friends about the trap, she was captured once again by the bounty hunters.

Zaytsev "Hehehe… You don't think we really think we'd give you our hostages that easily, now, don't you."

Kaede talked with Setsuna about some unnerving feeling she is getting from the bounty hunters. Setsuna demanded Nodoka to be returned to them.

Zaytsev "Now, now, calm down. As a matter of fact, I rather you people should be thanking me. After all, I sincerely doubt this girl should be able to withstand the attack your about to receive."

Zaytsev then held up a magic paper, which Setsuna recognized as a transportation magic. Setsuna and Kaede were then struck by a magical landmine that was full of lightning attacks. Zaytsev explained to Nodoka about it (read manga). They explained that escaping this attack, which it is hopeless, which Setsuna started to believe as tears began to fall from her face. Just then the spell was dissipating, which the bounty hunters knew was not the right time.

They all saw in the clearing that someone has cancelled out the magical landmine. Nodoka saw who it was and it was Asuna, who came in and saved both Setsuna and Kaede from the attack.

Zaytsev "Impossible! What is that girl…?"

Just then he got another surprised from his right side, as a dark flame covered Negi was standing right in the middle of the bounty hunters, which he looked not to happy to see now.

Negi was right now standing in the middle of all four bounty hunters, at which point, he throw his mage coat up into the sky. All of the bounty hunters were surprised that he was there. At that moment, all 4 of them went to attack him, but Negi was faster. Negi closed his eyes, and the dark flames in his left hand grew drastically and encircle Negi in a flame ring in mid-air. It then speared rapidly burst and struck the bounty hunters hard, but also made sure that Nodoka wasn't hit from the burst. Negi then went to strike at the leader 1st. He went and grabbed the leader's abs area with his right hand and struck him with lightning.

The leader went down fast. Nodoka could only see in amazement on how Negi did that. Then the booby freaks went and attack Negi with his worm monsters. Negi leap away from Nodoka, to keep her away from the battle.

Negi thoughts "_These guys are professional bounty hunters, this shouldn't be too much of a problem_."

The worms struck him where he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chisame

Chisame "Hey old man.

Rakan "Hm"

Chisame "Do you have any idea what kind of spell Negi is using."

Rakan "I don't know, but judging from that little show he gave us a few weeks ago, I could only assume it is a very powerful dark spell. The only problem what it is, or how dangerous it could be."

Chisame then looked at Lacus, who stayed behind. Chisame and Rakan looked at her and she was giving a face of fear as well as sadness. Somehow, they knew that Lacus knew what spell Negi is using.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Negi

Negi dodge the worms attack by leaping into the air, which at that point he unleashed more of the dark flame out and cover his entire body with its power. Everyone wondered what kind of technique it is, while Negi went and continue his attack. While in the air, the dark flame retracted from his body to only both of his arms. He then created 2 lightning spears and throws them at the worms and entrapping them from movement. Setsuna went to Nodoka's side, to make sure that she was alright, but also to keep her safe, while Nodoka asked about Negi. One of the other bounty hunters was able to find an opening in Negi's back. Just before he attacked Negi, the dark flame in Negi's arms moved away in a stream of thin fire, but the front part of the flame, the fire spread to Negi's back and changed into sort of a living creature. It caught the 3rd hunter by surprised, when the flame went right at him. The bounty hunter was able to dodge it, but was surprised, when he saw Negi in front of him at that very moment. Negi then punched hard with the dark flame in his hands. The 3rd bounty hunter was down; he went to work on the last one.

The demon skull couldn't believe on what he was seeing.

Demon thoughts "_I can't believe he's taking us all out one after the other so easily. And what is that strange flame_."

Negi then went after the demon skull hunter to finish the battle.

Negi's thoughts "_That form… he is a true demon… A little bit of my power should do it_."

The demon went on the attack by using all of his 6 arms, but Negi dodge every kind of attack he was throw not to mention that the dark flame in Negi's arms was now in his left again, but it was now moving along with Negi dodging as well as changing into a bird like creature.

Demon thoughts "_Too fast… Too strong… No wait… I remember now on what Hi-jiichan told me about a weird dark flame that once existed in this world. An insane technique that, not only absorbs the darkness in one's heart, absorbs all the darkness in others as well. The consequence of this is that it burns that user's body and soul from all the darkness that it absorbs. However, the benefit from this is that the user gains unimaginable power, but because of this technique was never been controlled before, the user may gain the power to destroy the world. The technique from hell. The power of apocalypse. The dark side of the majestic bird of light. The Phoenix of the Darkness Flame._"

Negi then did a lightning spear at the demon when he got into range. He fired it in a form of a punch right at the center of the demons body. The lightning spear went right throw, but not only lightning, the dark flame also went along with it in a swirl of flames around the spear.

Everyone was amazed on what happened. Zaytsev looked in disbelief on what happened to his team.

Zaytsev thoughts "_Canis Niger defeated by one man… HAHAHAHA… but it's not over yet, boy. I have a more powerful form to show you_…!"

But he quickly backed down from that thought when he saw Negi look. Negi was now facing him with dark piercing eyes. Negi was standing tall showing Zaytsev, while the flame came behind Negi's view and could have sworn that it shrieked in a killing sound at him.

Negi then caught his coat and place it back right before his spell was done. After that, he was back to normal, but he looked at his left hand for only a moment, before looking around. He has won the battle in less than a few moments.

Demon skull "Man… Pretty tough, aren't you, boy?"

Negi "I apologize for being so rough… Don't worry, I held back on you all so it shouldn't be that bad, of course you are going to do something about the dark flame yourself while the spear should disappear soon."

Demon skull "Hahahaha, well you would need something like this to be able to actually stop me. Such incredible power, as suspected of his son. I stand defeated."

They both looked at each other with respect until it was broken by Nodoka who was concerned for Negi. Nodoka ran up to Negi to check on him.

Negi "Nodoka. I'm glad you're safe." Normal reaction

Nodoka "Ahh… It's been so long! Negi-sensei! You know I… A" in a happy blushing, cheerful mode

Negi "Nodoka-san… I'm sorry I was a little late in your rescue."

Nodoka "On no… I was so happy… I couldn't do anything on my own." While grabbing his hands which exposed Negi to her bare chest, which Nodoka forgot about it.

Negi "Nodoka. Your clothes…" while looking up to avoid seeing her chest

Nodoka panic about that, which she was franting about it, while the demon skull thought about the blessing of youth they have. Just then, she was covered by some clothing. It was Craig, who came to give Nodoka some relief of her embarrassing moment.

Craig "So this is your knight and shining armor!?"

Aisha "He's a little taller than I imagine him… very handsome as well… I see. I see. So this guy is your-"

Just then that little conversation ended when Negi called out Craig.

Negi "Oh, you must be Cragi-san? Nodoka had mentioned you in her letters. I like to personally thank you for looking out for her in my absents." While giving Craig his right hand to shake

Craig "No prob" while accepting the handshake "But 1st things 1st, I must thank you in saving all of us. But man… You really incredible aren't cha. What was the incredible technique just now?"

Negi was about to explain when Asuna disrupted, wanting an answer to that same question that Craig asked. But that was also interrupted when Haruna and the others came to help them out. Asuna was amazed on the ship that Haruna was able to get.

After Haruna explain how she got the ship, everyone was talking with each other, reuniting after a month of separation. While they were doing that Craig and Kris were enjoying a nice view.

Craig "Hm? Hm? What's all this?" blushing

Kris "So… Many… Girls… and in every size to" blushing

Aisha "Oi" coming into stop their little viewing pleasure

Setsuna went to talk to Negi about how amazing his new technique was and wondered if it was Rakan or his, which he said it was his. Kaede was not only impressed about Negi but also Asuna, since she saved her and Setsuna from a very powerful blast. Asuna continue to look on, while noticing Negi's left arm was being hidden. With this, everyone was now pumped up since they manage to get mostly everyone back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Till next time.


	25. New Will, Old Reunion

Last time, Negi had used his newest attack, the Phoenix of the Darkness Flame. What strange power does this new technique holds, as well as Negi's suspicious attitude about the princess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi and everyone else were now going in Ostia in style since Haruna was able to get them a cool ship for all of them to ride in. Nodoka was impressed on how Haruna got the ship which she started to explain the details.

Haruna "I got this baby second-handed for just 150,000 drachma!! That's a serious deal!"

Asakura "150,000… We could sell this thing for about 100,000… would that put us closer to paying off Izumi and the other's debt."

Haruna "150,000 is a serious amount"

After some more conversation, they were able to get to the viewing platform, which Asuna was going to start her interrogation on Negi.

Asuna "Negi"

Negi "HM"

Asuna "Don't you "hm?" me! What was that back there?! You've got some explaining to do!"

Negi asked on what she was talking about, which Asuna gave a very detail description. She told him that she wanted to know about that violet color aura that was around him, not to mention the weird dark flame, as well as the fact of hiding his left arm.

Negi "I see that you're very observant as always… Why can't you put this ability when you are doing your school work?"

Asuna thought that Negi was taking drugs, which he denied it. Everyone was also hoping to get an answer, but interrupted by a slap in the face by Lacus on to Negi. Everyone was surprise to see that Lacus slapped Negi so hard. Negi was still in a calm demeanor, while Lacus was shaking like she was crying, which she was letting some tears fall to the ground.

Lacus "Why?

Everyone wondered on what Lacus is talking about.

Lacus "Why would you use that forbidden spell. You promise me, you promise everyone, especially to Stellar that you would never use that spell again, since it almost took your life."

Everyone was now wondering on what Lacus was saying about Negi's new technique. But instead of explaining it, she decided to show them 1st, before explaining it. She tried to reveal Negi's left arm, but Negi tried to stop her, but she was able to rip the sleeves apart revealing what she was saying.

Everyone was surprised with fear as well as concerned. Negi's arm was burned from the tips to the mid way between the elbow and wrist. Negi's arm had 2nd degree burns, which almost showed cooked skin. Everyone was now wondering on what it is which Lacus explained it.

Asuna "What did you just say! THE MOST POWERFUL AND FORBIDDEN KIND OF DARK MAGIC THAT HAS EVER EXISTED!!!!!!

Everyone was shocked to know that Negi was using such a dangerous type of magic that could kill him.

Asuna "I can't believe you would use such a dangerous spell in the 1st place!"

Lacus "I can't believe that you would break your promise to me as well as to everyone else." Sadly

Everyone wondered on what promise she was talking about. Lacus explained

Lacus "The promise he made to me, was that he would never use that spell ever again."

Chibi Chisame "So he used that spell before today?"

Lacus "Yes, but the last time he used it, was 3 days before he made his promise after he almost died from it."

Lacus explained that he used that attack to defeat a very dangerous enemy of their in the past. He used so much of it that his left arm was completely filled with 3rd degree burns. But what really concerned her was the damage it did to his soul. If he wasn't careful he could have unleashed a darkness that could have destroyed the entire world. Thankfully, Stellar and Lacus was there to heal him when he was suppressing the darkness from eating away at his very humanity.

After that, Asuna went all out

Asuna "NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU ARE ABSOLUTY NOT! NEVER USE IT AGAIN!! SEAL IT AWAY LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSING TO!"

Everyone agreed with Asuna and was arguing with Negi, when Chisame but in.

Chibi Chisame "Hey, hey, calm down everyone, especially you. What I could guess, is that it is his choice. A choice he made to protect us."

Asuna widen her eyes, before Chibi Chisame continue to speak.

Chibi Chisame "What I could guess, during the time he was meditating for about 2 weeks, he came to conclusion that he needed to use that power, even if it meant breaking a promise that he made. He probably did it just because he was worried about us."

Asuna "B-but still… This forbidden spell is very dangerous from what I keep hearing."

Negi assured her that it would be alright, but Asuna was still worried about him. With that, Asuna declared that not only would he allow him to go deeper into his strength, but they would be there when he needed the help. Everyone was encouraged after when Asuna gave her speech in a more inspiring way. While everyone cheered, Rakan was thinking to himself "_I see… she really is a powerful and straightforward kind of girl. Hehehe… You think your efforts turned out alright…? Nagi… Gatou… But Nagi, I'm worried about one thing that you didn't take care of. Negi. Nagi, I hope you, as well as the rest of us, when we the decision all those years ago was the right one for him._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Port

Yuna and Makie had finally made to Ostia, after earning enough to make it. They were amazed when they got into the city, since it was the festival. They were at a lost on how to find Negi, but mostly on how to meet with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Yue

Yue has finally made it as well, and was ready to join her friends in their 1st assignment to Ostia guards during the festival event.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later

Rakan was seating in an open terrain, where it overlooked the destroy country's landscape. Negi walked up to him, but had a look that said he didn't care. Rakan then began to talk about how great Ostia used to be as well as other stuff. He then explains on how it was destroyed as well as the orphan twilight imperial princess that had the power which the magical world was born. He then went on about Negi's father, Nagi on how he defeated the people who brought the war into almost complete destruction, but failed to save a country or one little girl.

Rakan "How about you try and protect the girl this time, kay? That girl of yours? Nah, I guess that not quite right… Hell, I even went and told you some important things that you needed to know. How about instead, you protect everyone." Wink at him with a smile

Negi "Aren't I doing that right now." With an unchanged face of seriousness

Next day

Ostia was alive with amusement as well as entertainment, since the Ostia festival has officially started. With Yue, she was busy with her knight duties. She, as well as her new friends, were amazed when they saw one of the countries come into play, when the Suvanfveento, the flagship for the Megalomesenbria. The ship had a lot of history during the Great War. The ship then let out a couple of demon god guards onto the city. Then next to make its entrance, the Southern Empire flagship, as well with it was an ancient dragon, one of the imperial capital's protector sacred beast.

The ceremony started when 2 people gave a firm handshake to each other.

News reporter "To celebrate 20 years of peace, the 2 representatives of each country meet with such a fierce handshake. It has been 10 years since the Heras' imperial family has come to Ostia festival. Of course, there were even reports that the 2 representatives have even invited the son of the legendary hero, the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield son, Negi Springfield, to join them in this opening ceremony, but as you can see he did not come since he is participating in the Ostia tournament."

Makie and Yuna were really amazed on all they were seeing, but Yuna wondered how important it was, which Makie explained (read Manga). Yuna was like shocked to know that Makie had a brain as well as such knowledge on the magical world's history. They ended their conversation and decided to head to the gladiator arena, where Negi and Kotarou are participating in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the arena

Yuna and Makie had just made it to the end of a match that involved Negi and Kotarou. Negi stood back as Kotarou finished up the enemy with a powerful punch at the opponents abs. Everyone cheered for Kotarou, but Kotarou was more interested to see Negi smirking at him. Negi was thinking on how he improved during the month.

Negi thoughts "_If this keeps going at this rate, he maybe able to survive the training that he well soon gets from me. Right now, that is the only thing I could do until I get some more information, which should be soon, but in any case, by the end of this tournament, Kotarou can get 4 to 6 times stronger, but in speed he may be in even match with Luna_." Smirking at the idea

Makie and Yuna were able to see the end of the match and were amazed on how Kotarou won it for him and Negi. Yuna was even able to win the betting pool too, which Makie wondered on when she made the bet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later

Yuna and Makie were seating in a restaurant talking about the match that Negi and Kotarou were in. They talked on how amazingly strong they are as well as how popular they gotten.

Makie "AAAA even thought we're a bother to Negi-kun, I want to hurry and apologize to him. He couldn't really have come to hate me, right?" with tears

Yuna "Nah, if it's Negi-kun then that's not possible, I think. But before that the problem is how we get in contact with him."

Makie "Right"

Yuna "We didn't think they would be so popular this soon. In that situation getting close is really hard. Even at the waiting room there fans are thinking they could get close."

"Excuse me, could I refill your water"

Makie and Yuna were caught of guard of their conversation when they saw Ako, serving them. At that moment, they overfilled with joy knowing that they found each other. Akira overheard the commotion and found out that Makie and Yuna were with Ako. She found them while Ako was crying her eyes out knowing that they were safe and other stuff. They then embraced each other in a group hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Negi

At the same moment, Negi was eating some lunch since the tournament had stopped for competitor break. Negi was looking all over the Ostia and thought to himself. He thought that this is the peace his father had brought to these people, while overlooking families that had mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters running around the place without a care of the world. He then remembers on what Rakan had told him about the past.

Negi thoughts "_This is the only thing I only respect the old man for. The twilight imperial princes, the bastard protected a fallen countries princess, the last thing connecting him to me. Asuna, I don't dislike you, I dislike my father for the sin he placed on you, as well as me and my family. I don't know what is going to happen but I promise you that I well truly free you, unlike the bastard._"

Negi thought on how he going to not only protects Asuna, but also everyone else in the magical world, since he knows that he is coming soon.

Just then he felt the sensation, the feeling that he knows all too well. Negi's face grew serious and was now on guard as he didn't bother to turn around since he knew who it was. Negi just leaned on the wall, with his back facing the one who caused all this commotion for his friends. Right behind Negi was Fate being revealed from a passing crowd.

The battle with Fate begins. Till Next time.


	26. Fate's Proposition

Last time, Negi has revealed his newest technique, the Phoenix of the Darkness Flame to everyone, as well; reveal the dangers of this technique. Right now, Negi was thinking about what has appended lately, but just when he was finishing his thoughts, Fate has arrived and was now facing Negi right now.

With Asuna

Asuna was talking with Sestuna and Chisame, who were talking about important matters that need to be done. Setsuna explained that she was going to join Kaede and Fei Ku on the search for the gateport, and asked Asuna to keep an eye on Konoka. Just then Asuna spotted Negi from a good distance.

Asuna wondered why Negi was doing in such a place, which Chisame told her that it was a lunch break. Just then Setsuna told him that his facial expression is that of an armed warrior.

Negi still had his back on Fate while Fate was looking at him. Negi was thinking about what has happened during all his accouters with Fate.

Negi "Fate Averncus" in a calm tone

Just then Setsuna and Asuna came in front of Negi to see Fate was here with him.

Negi "Asuna. Setsuna." Calm voice

Asuna "Bastard!!"

Setsuna "What are you planning…?"

Fate then began to walk near them, which both Asuna and Setsuna warned him not get close. Negi warned Asuna and Setsuna to not try anything. Fate interrupted him.

"Negi-kun is much more composing compared to you, blades woman… princess. I advice you to not pull out your sword or use magic. You are wanted people. If you cause a disturbance, they will catch you."

Setsuna "I knew it… The ones that frame us were you bastards, huh?" while Setsuna was trying to analyze a possible strike

Fate "To spice off a trip to a foreign world was a good exercise, wasn't it. I was hoping to frame Negi as well as Kotarou and Lacus, but something interrupted that, which was kind of saddening. By the way, Setsuna, scoring a hit from me is impossible so it would be best if you quit planning it." As Fate instantly was behind them and was now in arms reach to Negi, which he has yet to turn around. "My, my, you are completely calm, not even threaten by me. You probably know that if we fought here, a few hundred people would be killed."

Negi "So why are you here? What's your game? Or have you decided to die by my hands now, which would spare me some headaches later."

Fate "No, I did not come to die by your hands, like you could anyway. I came here today to talk peacefully as well as make a trade."

Asuna and Setsuna were in disbelief about it, while Fate continued on what he was trying to reveal. He continues to explain on with question of who are his group.

With Chisame

Chisame was hiding in a spot that was 1 KM away from the others. She was very concerned since she knew how powerful Fate is as well as trying to figure out the situation. Kamo wondered on what they are going to do. They are trying to figure out on what course of action to take. Kamo decided to get Rakan to help. Chisame was thinking about the situation they are in now. She quickly went to contact Kotarou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Restaurant

Kotarou had just the call from Chisame, who was just as surprised as she was. Natsumi, who was nearby, overheard Kotarou speak out loud. She asked Kotarou, once he was finished talking with Chisame, on what is going on.

Kotarou "Its bad Natsumi. It seems that the enemy general has made his entrance." Kotarou then leapt out to where Chisame was. Kotarou while still in ear shout "Don't go anywhere!"

With Negi

Fate has invited Negi for some tea that was prepared for them. Fate asked Negi to sit down, which he did, while Setsuna and Asuna just decided to keep standing. While they were sitting, Setsuna was thinking on about the situation they are in, Fate holding hundreds of people as hostages.

Negi and Fate started having some tea. At 1st they started to criticize each other on their drinking habits, which Asuna and Setsuna thought it was a little strange. They then started to talk about serious matters. Negi then question on Fate's game plan on this, as well as revealing to him about his known knowledge of Fate being a survivor of the "enemy" that tried to destroy this world. Fate then started to speak on Negi being his father's successor as well as protecting this world. He then started to talk about the protection of Negi's students, which Negi also told him that he would protect.

Negi "If you intend to become a hindrance to us returning again, I will fight."

Fate "Right there, right there we have a big misunderstanding."

Fate then started to talk about there last conflict with each other at the gate port. He explained that it was a coincidence that they met. Now, he then proposes on making a trade with Negi. Asuna and Setsuna were surprised about that. Fate propose that he well let Negi and his friends go back home, but in return Negi must hand over the princess their.

Asuna, Setsuna, and Chisame were confused about what Fate said, while Negi calmly said after drinking some tea "No".

Fate "I didn't think it was a bad trade. Anytime since the gate portal it would have been easy matter to take her. Couldn't we have a gentlemanly trade? The girl has no relatives, were she to die, the real world would be rid of a troubling person. The girl, living at Mahora Academy for over 10 years, has a false personality. A false memory, a doll with it all glued to her. Taking that lie's life is…"

Negi "Would you shut up already" calmly

Fate "So you refuse to hand over the princess. That's what I thought you would say."

Setsuna and Chisame were wondering about the princess person that Fate was talking about. Negi continued to talk in a calm demeanor and questioned Fate about his sudden appearance towards them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Chisame

Chisame was still listening in, but then stopped when Nodoka and Haruna came from the ally towards her. Chisame then explained to both of them about the situation that Negi is in right now. Haruna then decided to unleash the plan that they discussed earlier, which is to have Nodoka to read Fate's mind. Chisame was against it since if anything goes wrong, Nodoka might pay for it with her life. Just then, they were surprised by someone sneaking up behind them. It was one of Fate's subordinates. She introduced herself as Shirabe while unleashed her pactio card's powers, as well as Chisame, Haruna, and Nodoka, and the battle was on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Negi

Fate "To abandon an insignificant individual to save many… A person unable to make that decision is unworthy of being a leader. If you try to save everything, you would merely end up losing everything."

Negi "Only weak people would make that decision since they can only see themselves as superior to others, like you."

Fate "My, my, we see that you have different views on things. No matter, I have a "plan b"… A compromise, for this eventually."

Negi "A plan b, huh"

Fate "I shall give up on the princess. All that I ask is that you ignore us; that you do not interfere with our activities. That will be sufficient. Do that and I will grant you safe passage back to Mahora Academy."

Asuna and Setsuna were shocked about the demands that Fate was asking Negi to do. Asuna confused about it, but Fate was going to make it clear for even Asuna to understand this. Fate told them about their goal to destroy the magical world and their reasons are personal.

Negi "So you are basically letting me decided the choice between my friends and the world." Calming voice

Negi closed his eyes to think, while Setsuna couldn't believe on the choice that Fate was giving Negi. She was nervous, since she didn't know how strong Fate is, as well as know how strong Negi is, since he has always fought while holding back his power. Setsuna was over thinking about the situation.

Fate "There is no reason for you to hesitate, Negi."

Fate continues on explaining the situation that Negi had to choose, while Negi's hair was completely covering his hair.

Fate "What difficulty can there be in choosing an "illusion" and the lives of your friends."

While Asuna and Setsuna were wondering about the dreadful situation that Negi was being placed in. Just then, a mischievous grin was being made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Rakan

Rakan is with Konoka when they both heard from Kamo that Fate was meeting Negi right now. Konoka became really worried about it, since she doesn't know much about Fate and his tricks. Kamo asked Rakan to hurry up and help Negi, but Rakan refused to except to for 5 million draco. Konoka was having a puffy face of frustration when Rakan told her.

Konoka just then exploded in anger about Rakan not taking responsibilities for the past actions that he has not finish on defeating the enemy decades ago. After some arguing from Konoka, Rakan accepted to help out, but of course charging Konoka's father for the help. After the negotiation, Rakan asked Kamo where Negi was, but then 2 of Fate's subordinates came to them; Kotomi and Tamaki.

They both started too conversant with him, when all of a sudden, Rakan was behind them flipping their skirts. Rakan then started about the girl's underwear, criticizing them, well only one. With that, their battle was one when everyone except Konoka, activated their pactio cards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Till next Ch


	27. Fate's team vs Ala Alba

Last time, Fate and Negi were discussing some terms on what the situation is for both of them. Fate then cornered Negi into 2 difficult choices that both had terrible outcomes. In the same time, Chisame and her group was confronted with one of Fate's subordinates, as well as Rakan's group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Chisame

Shirabe has just summoned her artifact, which was a violent, while Haruna was also using her artifact, which was a magical drawing pad. Haruna was able to create a mid-level golem to fight against Shirabe. Haruna instinctively ordered her golem to attack Shirabe, which she stopped it with her power, which is still unknown, but gave enough time for Nodoka to use her artifact against her. Nodoka was able to get a name, while Haruna created a shield for all of them, since Shirabe attacked them with a powerful force.

Haruna, Chisame, and Nodoka were blown far away from Shirabe. When they stopped moving from the blast, they got out from the shield. Haruna suspects that Shirabe attacks with sound waves, while Chisame asked Nodoka about getting the info they wanted. Nodoka told them that she did get a name.

Haruna "Alright then, let's leave and help Negi-kun!"

"I'm afraid that will be impossible." Calm voice

The girls looked behind them, to see that Shirabe was right behind them already.

Shirabe "My mission is to block your path. If you simply stay put and behave yourselves, then you may listen to a short recital."

Chisame sarcastically accepted that request, while Chisame was telling Nodoka to be ready. Shirabe started to play her violent, which sounded like a cat scratching a chalkboard x 5. Chisame ridicule it, but she, Haruna, and Nodoka saw the top part of a building being disintegrated right in front of their eyes.

With that, all three ran away avoiding Shirabe's sound attacks. Haruna quickly created a sting ray ship and let Nodoka drive it, since Nodoka would be able to predict any attack that Shirabe uses.

The girls are able to dodge all of Shirabe's attacks, which Chisame made a comment about how much commotion she is making. Haruna told her that the blame would be on them since they are wanted. Chisame was thinking about the situation they are in with Fate's subordinate.

Shirabe "Useless, at your level, you cannot hope to escape from my recital."

Shirabe still attack with her sound waves, but started to figure out about Nodoka being the mind reader, since hasn't able to hit them yet. Nodoka told the other that she has been found out. Haruna at that point created a blow horn, which Nodoka used to ask Shirabe on who she is.

Shirabe unconsciously gave Nodoka everything about her, but also figure out that she was going too easy on them. Shirabe then attack all sides at Nodoka and the group. Nodoka was able to inform Haruna about the attack, which she created a shield to take all the damage, but it was still very effective.

Shirabe was impressed since they were able to withstand that attack. The girls roughly landed in the market place. The girls fell unconscious except for Chisame. Shirabe landed near them after they fell.

Shirabe "The mere fact of your surviving that impact is praiseworthy. Now then… how to proceed? It would be good all well and good to allow you to simply be captured by the military, but I think I should ensure that the mind-reader, at least, does not make it out in one piece."

Chisame could do nothing but only watch, as Shirabe was about to take out Nodoka. But just then, someone stopped her. It was Kotarou, who stepped in to save them, which Chisame was grateful to know.

Kotarou "Whaddaya think you're doing, messing with my friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Rakan

Rakan, Konoka, and Kamo now found themselves in a place filled with parallel pillars that are vertical, horizontal and in between them. Konoka wondered what this place, but Kamo knows what it is. Kamo told Konoka that they were trapped in a Barrier Dimension. Kamo explained that the 2 girls were trying to keep them from helping Negi, which they confirm for them.

Catgirl "Our mission of keeping you occupied is a success. We win this round."

Dragongirl "Heheh… the "Son of the Thousand Master" should have been dealt with by now."

Konoka and Kamo were surprised about what the dragongirl said to them, while Rakan just threw a large sword at them. He continues to throw swords at them, which Kamo and Konoka thought how he wasn't going easy on them. Just then, one of the girls landed near Konoka, which Konoka fired an incantation of magical arrows at her. The attack went throw her, which they then know that it was an illusion.

Catgirl "Even the invisible, mighty warrior cannot hope to harm that which has no substance, now, don't you agree. There is now way to escape this place. To be honest, it might not be a bad idea to keep you here for the rest of your lives…"

Rakan was impressed about the barrier that they put them in, which he said it while maing fun of her fighting pantiless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Yue

Yue's group was called into action about the disturbances that has taken place in Ostia. They were assigned to the area were Negi was having his business with Fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Negi

Fate "If you wish to return to reality, then all you need to do is ignore us entirely. Simple enough don't you think Negi-kun."

Negi "But you intend to destroy the world. Ignoring your actions would mean abandoning this world in exchange for my friends' safety." While his face was still covering his face, while taking something out of his pocket.

Fate "Your point? Do you wish to put your friends in danger for the sake of this world?"

Fate then started to talk about how different this place was from the old world. Fate was forcing Negi to choose to abandon this world to save his students. This tack tic would work against Negi, since Fate put him in a corner. Fate could see that Negi was acting nerves; he then wanted to hear Negi say that he would not interfere with them. Setsuna could see that Negi was acting nervous too.

Negi "I swear" Fate was starting to smile "That from this moment forward"

Just then something was about to strike Negi, but Negi caught it with his pinky finger. It was Asuna with her fan. Negi continued talking-

"That before I leave the magical world, I will kill you and him and saved this world along with my friends." With mishevious grin in his face.

Fate, Asuna, and Setsuna were complete surprised about this outburst. Negi then began to laugh really loud, like he was enjoying the moment, which creeped out Asuna and Setsuna, since Negi never laughed like that, he only grin.

Negi "Ah, this is exactly like that time." That caught Fate and the others attention. "The last time this happened, the situation was very similar and the answer was the same." They were looking at Negi like he knows something. "Come one Fate, do you honestly believe that I be intiminated by someone who is afraid of me."

Asuna and Setsuna were surprised to hear that Fate was afraid of him. Fate retored that theory, but Negi told him other wise. Negi explained that back at Kyoto, where they 1st fought, Fate hesitated on hitting Negi, when Negi showed him his true face.

Negi "You stopped your punch about .7 seconds from hitting me in the face. Asuna would have never notice that, but I do." Which Fate winces at that? "If you don't believe me, why don't you ask one of your old allies?"

At that moment an object was flicked from Negi's hand and landed on the table. It was a ring, which surprised Asuna and Setsuna, but it surprised Fate even more since he knew who the ring used to belong too. Negi saw the expression on Fate's face.

Negi "Well, well, you are afraid." In calm voice

Fate regains his composure after a second of being surprised by the ring. Fate then spoke

"I don't know what you are talking about Negi-kun." Just as calm

Negi "Come on now Fate, are you still going to keep up this charade. Do you actually think that you were going to succeed in stopping me, especially with that pathetic excuse of magical item in your right pocket?"

Fate, Asuna and Setsuna were surprised to know that Negi saw through Fate's plan.

Fate "I guess, negotiations are over with."

He then strike at Setsuna with a magical stone pillar popping out of the floor. Fate was kinda surprised to see that Setsuna was fine, and that she cut the stone pillar with her feather sword.

Setsuna "Don't take me lightly Fate."

Setsuna then brought out 4 magical feathers and strike them at Fate. Fate dodges it but with out taking a scratch or 2 as well as of course also making Fate toss the item that was in his right pocket.

Setsuna saw the item, which she knew what it was and was thankful to know that Negi also knew about it as well.

Fate "My, my, I have to say Negi, you surprised me again. I tried to use this plan to subdue you, but you saw through this like you were the one who wrote it. I must say that I'm glad that this silly plan didn't work, now we can become true enemies, rivals on deciding the fate of the magical world, you have my thanks. Now, I shall take my compensation."

Fate was about to do something, but Negi interrupted him by striking a punch to his face.

Fate "So you're using Magia Erebea again huh.

Negi then pushed Fate back, which Fate took to the sky and Negi followed. Fate then unleashed his Hades of Stone Pillars spell on Negi, but was really trying to strike the crowd. Negi was about to pass the stone pillar when he placed his arms together over his chest and casted his Magia Erebia.

Fate "Dear me, your using that spell again, this time I will take you a little more serious then before."

Negi and Fate then began to exchange blows to one another. Fate than began to explain the effects of Magia Erebea, which Negi already knew about. Fate then told Negi on how disapointed in this, but Negi proved him wrong, since Negi did a pretty hard elbow strike in Fate's midsection.

Negi "Would you just stop talking about yourself! Since it is getting very annoying you know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Till Next Chap


	28. Ala Alba vs Kosmo

Sorry I took a while, I was writing some other fictional stories that just come into my head, plus I didn't feel like writing a story. Well Anyways, I bet you all have been patients, so here is your reward, 3 uploaded chapters.

Last time, Negi and Fate has just started their battle for the magical world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi and Fate, right now, are fighting in mid-air. While Negi and Fate were busy beating each other. Fate's stone pillars were dropping from the sky right into Asuna and Setsuna, but more importantly for the both of them, the innocent bystanders. Setsuna was worried the people well get hurt, but Asuna had an idea. Asuna had summoned her sword. She was going to use her magic cancelation powers on the stone pillars to get rid of them.

Right before, Asuna could use her sword to vanquish them, the stone pillars started to disentergrate right in front of their eyes. Setsuna was going to question on what happened, but she was interrupted by someone else. Setsuna knew who it was, when she saw the person.

Negi was able to push back Fate on one of his stone pillars.

Fate "Your attack just now, which power did not come from "Doping." While holding his stomach

Negi continue to throw punished at Fate, which Fate was blocking them. They went up and down, with such speed that normal people wouldn't even see them. Just then, Negi was able to get Fate from above and slam him into one of his stone pillars. Negi then came from above to strike Fate with a lighttning spear. Negi stiked at him and the force went throw the black pillar.

Fate "Well well, since I neve needed training myself, naturally I would not be aware, and yet it interestes me just what could have improved your abilities to this extent." While holding Negi's spear that was just above his him. "I'll grant you this, you are an opponent worth fighting." While giving Negi an amused face that was cold, and terrifying to anyone.

Negi "Oh would you just shut up already, you are annoying." In a not so care look and speech

They then started to separate from each other, when the stone pillar that they were one started to disapate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Rakan

The girls that are Fate's subordinates were laughing and explaining on what the barrier does as well as how helpless Rakan is with this kind of prison. The girls then say that they would come back for them once Rakan was helpless.

Once alone, Kamo and Konoka started talking about what is going to happen to them as well as worried about Negi. Kamo suggested on surrendering, to see what they can do to change the situation. But Rakan interrupted them with his plan.

Rakan "I guess, I'll have to use this to get us out."

Konoka and Kamo wondered what he meant. Rakan then pulled out the catgirl's panties out and began to smell it.

Catgirl "What do you think you're doing~~~?" came in a panic, once Rakan sniffed her panties.

She demanded her underwear back from him, but Rakan denied her and started to make fun of the situation by adding he wanted to taste it. Catgirl was shocked about it, while Konoka was disturbed with that action.

Rakan "Calm down Jou-chan… This is our only way out of here." In calming way

He then wanted a second opinion on the smell he got from the panties, so he asked Kamo, which he agreed. Kamo smell it pretty deeply.

Kamo "Yes… Let's see… I say it is southwest 37.35 kilometers."

Konoka wondered, but Rakan was impressed about Kamo's smell. Kamo told him that there is no one in the magical or real world that can be him. With that done, Rakan picked up Konoka, as well as Kamo in his shoulder, and throw his sword at that direction. He then jumped on his now sound breaking sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the cat and dragon girl

Dragongirl told her companion that they were coming, which the Catgirl thought it was impossible. Dragongirl told her that they were coming in at mach 3.2. Rakan then landed on their hiding place with sound shattering crash.

Once Rakan was there, he started to explain on the things on how to get out. The Catgirl was asking on how he found them.

Rakan "how do you think? We followed your sent obviously."

That shocked her, but shook it off and started to use her artifact as well as her comrade, but Rakan stopped them by flipping their skirts. He then explained on how he knows on how each of their artifacts work. The girls tried to use their artifacts again, but Rakan continued with the skirt flipping.

In the end, Rakan had won the fight, without even fighting. The girls admitted defeat because of the skirt flipping, but they will not let the barrier go excepting giving Rakan the ultimatum of killing them. Rakan had a problem with that, since he doesn't like killing girls, especially cute girls. He then said that he got an idea and started to walk to have a little more free space. Rakan then let out a loud roar with his powers, which shattered the barrier.

Rakan "Whadda you know I just kinda went for it and it worked."

The 2 girls who witness this was dumbfounded, since they just saw Rakan ignore the laws of magic right in front of their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Chisame

Kotarou had just come in time to save Nodoka, as well as the other, from Shirabe.

Shirabe "You must be Kotarou Inugami, correct."

Kotarou "You're gonna pay for messing with my friends."

Haruna right now was out cold, but Chisame and Nodoka, who were barely concious, were seeing on what is going to happen.

Shirabe began to talk to Kotarou about what Fate told her. She explained to Kotarou that Fate said that he was a weakling, impulsive, direct, and childish so on. Kotarou was then beginning to lose his cool from the insults that she was telling him. Chisame tried to warn him about his temper, while Shirabe said that she was going to play with him.

Kotarou striked 1st with Shadow clones, while Shirabe used her magical soundwaves to blow them away. Kotarou was able to get behind her; just to be caught by Shirabe's other ability, which was the power of plants.

Shirabe "If you thought my artifact was my only means of attac, then your wrong. You really are a child." Chisame thought how much of a fool Kotarou is right now. Shirabe "This is a specialiate of my tribe. Now then, how should I finish you off?"

Just as Shirabe was enjoying her victory speech, Kotarou had just psychic her out, when her skirt was flipped up to reveal her tighty whites to everyone.

Kotarou "Sorry to dissapoint, but that's a shadow clone." Thoughts "_Learned it better from Negi and Kaede_."

Shirabe's thoughts "_Impressive, even the density of the clones is identical to the original_."

She then attack the Kotarou that was behind her with her sound attacks, but was surprised to see that the real one was with Chisame and the other girls.

Kotarou "Come to think about it, there ain't really much point in fighting you. Besdies, I don't like to fight girls."

Kotarou said his goodbyes to her, while Shirabe tried to destroy them, but they got away via by shadow. She then notice that the Araida guards were coming, which she knew she had to pull out. She thought to herself, that the info that Fate had given to her was in need of update.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Asuna and Setsuna

Asuna witness on what happened with the pillars, but right now was more worried about Negi. She told Setsuna that they need to follow him, but she was caught of guard, when she saw Setsuna eyeing another one of Fate's subordinates, Tsukuyomi.

Tsukuyomi began by telling her how much she wanted to fight Setsuna, as well as acting like she was in lust, since she was battle crazed swordwoman. She licked her sword, which Asuna thought what is wrong with her. Setsuna told Asuna to go help Negi, which she was about to argue, but was interrupted by Tsukuyomi.

Tsukuyomi "Setsuna senpia, please satisfy me now, if you don't satisfy me, why I might even end up slicing up all these other little puppets all around me." While giving a crazy look of death in her eyes.

Setsuna knew that Tsukuyomi was dangerous. Asuna asked Setsuna to be careful, and then took her leave. Setsuna then activated her special seal that Negi just made for her that had her battle maid uniform. She then took out 2 of her feathers, which she created a small dagger weapon on her left, while a sharp katan shape sword to her right. Tsukuyomi was starting to get excited about all this. They then went at it, exchanging swords strikes at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Asuna

Asuna was making her way to the river, where she saw Negi was going there with Fate. She was moving at top speed when she saw a girl with flames of hair. She immediately recognizes that it was one of Fate's subordinates. The girl fired magical flames at her, which she used her sword to block it.

Asuna was able to get behind a wall in the ally, which she uses it for cover for the moment. Asuna then analyze the situation with her and the girl and knew that she had the advantage since she can cancel out magical flames. Just as she was ready to make her move, another one of Fate's subordinates was behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Negi

Negi and Fate was now standing on the water, both looked calmly at each other.

Fate "Now then, let's us do battle Negi. I would like to see how powerful you really are."

While Fate was looking at Negi while standing there with his right hand in his pocket, and his right leg a little back. Negi was kinda like the same thing except his right shoulder was more forward at Fate as well as analyzing the situation.

Negi's thoughts "_Hm, he is still holding back his powers, even till now huh. Well I'm doing the same as well, oh well. I see he is using that level of Mandalaesque Barrier, been awhile since I seen one that powerful. This would have been tricky if I didn't create that technique._"

Once Negi finished his thoughts, Fate went to attack Negi with a flying kick. Negi blocked and countered Fate with some of his moves. Negi and Fate continued to block and counter each others moves, pushing each other back and forth. Fate then cast an earth spell that created stone spike pillars that came out of the water to give them some land.

Fate "Lovely, very nice Negi-kun. That's what I'm looking for." In amusement

Fate created a sword of stone, while Negi create his Magical Ki sword and drew it like a katana. The swords clash, which Negi's sword won and broke Fate's one. Fate created another to strike Negi, which Negi blocked it with his sword. Fate was going to strike Negi while their swords still clash, but Negi struck 1st at the ground to separate them for the moment. Both of them were standing tall from the point, not one was showing any sign of fatigue.

Fate "My my, as always, you've impressed me till the end huh, Negi-kun. Of course, this is one the beginning."

Just as Fate and Negi were about to go another round, Kotarou and Nodoka came jumping in, right next to Fate. Fate was surprise to see Nodoka, but not Negi.

Nodoka "WHAT IS YOUR NAME!"

Fate was stunned when Nodoka asked him that question. He was going to speak but, Kotarou spoke 1st by assaulting him. That got Fate back to focus, which he then tried to strike them, but Kotarou escaped with Nodoka, before they were hit.

Fate then started to use a water teleportation spell to get to them. Negi was going to stop him, but Fate disappeared before he can stop him. Negi was right now standing alone on the stone landmass that Fate created.

Negi "He is very annoying, but oh well, at least he'll get the message soon." Annoyed mode

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Kotarou

Kotarou was able to transport Nodoka to a safe location near the stadium. Kotarou explained to Nodoka that he did over a dozen teleportation to avoid Fate. Nodoka then went down to business, as she started to look at the info that she got from Fate with Kotarou. They were able to get his name, which was weird for them. Kotaoru then told Nodoka that he is going to help Negi, while he leaves a dog spirit for protection for her. Kotarou was about to leave, when they both heard someone talking to them.

"So it would appear you were a very dangerous person."

They both saw that it was Fate, who was aiming for Nodoka. He strikes her, but Kotarou pushed her out of the way, so he took Fate's petrifaction spell. Fate was casting his spell again to hit her with it, while Nodoka question him about his goals. Fate at that instant was right in front of her, making sure to make a point blank hit with no miss. Nodoka could only stare at Fate's cold eyes, and was embracing the worst, while Kotarou could only watch.

Fate fired his petrifaction spell on her, at that moment the world stood frozen for Nodoka. At that moment, the light that hit Nodoka some how bounced off from her and strike Fate instead, but Fate was able to avoid a direct hit from his own spell. Fate staggered back as his right side of his body was now turned to stone, like Kotarou.

Fate "What happened, there was no way you could block that spell." In surprised but calm mode

Nodoka and Kotarou were also wondering that as well, but then Nodoka's shadow was forming an image from behind her. Kotarou and Fate was seeing the shadow was taller than her.

"Now, now, you actually think that I would let you hit one of my best students. Yeah right" calmly speaking

Nodoka was happy as she looked behind her to see Negi was right there. Kotarou was also glad. Fate asked on how he stopped his spell, but also hit him with it as well as locating this location. Negi told him that he placed a magical tattoo on his students before being separated back at the capital and the spell he used, Fate can thank a previous student of his (his twin) that created the _**Magical Mirror Armor**_. He said, he placed the armor on Nodoka, just before Fate's petrifaction spell hit her, but lightly placing a finger on her foot.

Fate was surprised about how a spell like that exists. Fate told him that they should continue their fight, once he reversed his spell on himself. Fate and Negi were about ready to go at it again, when they heard someone call out Negi's name and then a blade came down on Fate which he avoided easily. It was Asuna, which Fate eyed on her, very interesting, which Negi also took notice on.

Asuna was ready to fight with Negi, when a bunch of swords landed on fate in a circle. Rakan came jumping down in front of Negi and Asuna. He landed with Konoka and Kamo. Rakan told him that he was fighting with them.

Rakan "Now then, shall we get started. Hm, you're …"

Fate "I see… the most powerful mercenary swordsman of the new world. The son of the hero. Not to mention the princess of the old and new worlds. I see my position is not favorable."

With Setsuna

Setsuna was continuing her sword fight with Tsukuyomi. While fighting, Setsuna was thinking on how powerful Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi then started to speak to Setsuna about how impressed she was with her, but that ended, when she pulled out a charm to strip her off her clothes. Setsuna was caught by surprised with that strip charm. She was then pinned down by Tsukuyomi when she let her guard down for that one moment.

Tsukuyomi was then talking about how fun it was, but was disappointed with Setsuna since she said that she still has a human heart, which Tsukuyomi thought it was worthless.

Tsukuyomi "Now I would like to have a little fun with you now, cute little senpai."

Tsukuyomi cut the bandages (acting as a bra) to reveal Setsuna's naked chest. Tsukuyomi was then thinking on how to proceed, until she sensed something was behind her. Setsuna used her wing dagger to strike Tsukuyomi from behind, which made her jump away from Setsuna. Setsuna grabbed her wing sword once she was free. Tsukuyomi and Setsuna were ready to go at it again, until she got a mental link with Fate.

Fate told Tsukuyomi that play time was over, which she didn't like. Tsukuyomi was then teleporting away in cherry blossom petals while leaving Setsuna a warning. She told Setsuna that next time, she will take everything away from Setsuna, but just before she left, she felt someone hand on her shoulder.

"Just beat it" calmly

It was Lacus as she fired a powerful ice strike at Tsukuyomi when she teleported. Lacus then went to Setsuna, to check out her injuries, once Tsukuyomi was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Negi

Fate said that he would have to end their fight for now. Negi yelled out wait, while Rakan told him to strike instead. Fate disappeared in water before the sword and a small strike of lightning hit their marks.

Rakan was upset that Fate was gone, which Konoka was glad, since no one got hurt. Kotarou disagreed about that, which Konoka made her way to heal him. Negi thanked Rakan for his assistants as well as Asuna, which she was glad that he was alright. Negi then faced Nodoka.

Negi "That was really reckless of you Nodoka." In a worried but angry tone as well

Nodoka apologized about it, but Negi was glad that Nodoka was safe, which made it look like a nice moment for the both of them. It was then interrupted by Kotarou who also was also glad since he has a thing about letting girls get hurt. Negi then notice Rakan having a glooming face.

Negi "Is something wrong Rakan?"

Rakan "That kid Fate or whatever. I met him before, a long time ago. If my memory serves me right, he could be even more dangerous than I thought."

While Negi was talking with Rakan, Nodoka notice her artifact. The artifact was turned to stone, but still had info in it. While Nodoka read her artifact, Negi and Rakan continued their conversation.

Rakan "If that kid gets serious, then we may not have much time, but we'll have to be ready."

Negi "Rakan, I don't like it when people hide very important info from me. Tell me everything you know."

Rakan told Negi about how much the info would cost him, but Negi was holding his like he was a having a headache. Everyone continue to talk, but then notice that the guards were getting near them, so they left, while Negi became the distraction.

While escaping and giving everyone else a chance to leave, Negi made the commotion and the guards follow him. While fleeing, Negi pass 2 guards, which one of them was Yue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Till next Chap


	29. The Past and The Captured Princess

Last time, the fight between Negi and Fate was over as Fate called it a draw since Fate was out numbered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Negi

Negi was being the distraction so that everyone could escape. On the way out, he passed to girls who were the Arianda guards, which one of them was Yue.

Yue saw the person that was moving super fast, and thought it was one of the perks. She yelled out to him to stop, but was surprised to see that the person just did a midair jump and landed on Yue's weapon, standing with his left side in front of Yue, while facing her as well. Yue and Collet were surprised to see that the person was Negi, the gladiator. What really surprised them more was what he said next?

Negi "Yue! Is that you?" calm tone

Yue "Negi Springfield?" in stuttering

Negi thought that this person wasn't Yue, but he felt a piece of his magic around her for some reason. Yue could then feel her face starting to blush and her face from Negi by bringing down the helmet's mask down on her. Collet was the 1st to snap out of her shock.

Collet "It's Negi Springfield!" happy tone "Um, Negi-sama, can I have an autograph as well as can you wait since my team is coming right now."

Just then, Emily and the rest of their squad came flying in and saw right in front of them Negi. They wanted to ask him for an autograph, but Negi then jumped back to a building and landed on the very tip of a spike at the very top of it. He then lifted his left hand while he smirked at all of them. He then said "_**Solar Flare**_" and snapped his fingers. With that, Negi created a blinding light that blinded the area.

After that blinding light ended, Emily and the others were looking around to see that he disappeared.

Emily "I don't believe it, he was right in front of us and he disappeared." Crying anime

Beatrix "It's possible my lady that Negi-sama might have left to see what was happening since he is the Thousands Masters son." Neutral tone

Emily "That is to be expected of a hero's son." Sighing "Next time, we will meet him in person." With determination in her eyes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruna's ship

Everyone has told those who weren't in today's fight with Fate and his allies were surprised that they came back without having serious injuries.

Setsuna was right now taking a shower and in there, she was thinking about her fight with Tsukuyomi. She was thinking if Tsukuyomi was fighting serious, she would not be here, which frustrated her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Negi

Negi was on top of the ship thinking about Yue, since she looked like she was surprise as well as showing like she didn't know him, but he still felt some of his magical energy in her. He could only guess it's her since the one's he tag his special tatoo would have a piece of his energy.

At that moment, Chamo came to inform Negi that they were going to stop at a secure area. Negi then started his teams meeting about the fight they just went through with Fate and his allies. Negi then started talking about his frustration on the reason why he wanted to come to the magical world alone, since he could work easier without having to worry about them.

Just then Haruna created one of her golems to hit Negi, but before the golem can hit Negi from the back, it was strucked down by being cut in half from the left bottom side to the right top side. Negi then asked why Haruna tried to strike him, which she as well as the others told him that this is the reason why they came.

Anyways, they then started the meeting with the 1st evidence, which was the eagle artifact. Setsuna explained that if Negi actually agreed with Fate's request, then the battle would have been over since the contract that he made with Fate would have stopped him dead cold and powerlesss to do anything about it. Of course, Negi was able to find out about it since he denied it and declared war on Fate.

Everyone was glad to know that Negi was able to see throw Fate's plan. Then Chamo started to speak about something else that they were able to find. He explained that thanks to Nodoka's brave efforts, as well as Kotarou's actions, they were able to get info from Fate himself. Everyone was amazed about Nodoka's discovery. Fate's real name is **Tertium**.

Negi "Tertium? It's the Latin word for the Third." Calm

Everyone was wondering why Fate's name was the number 3. They then started to thinking that there might be others like him with Latin number names. After discussing about the info they gotten, Kotarou was able to see a single page very loose from the book and may hold some other information. Everyone saw it, and Kotarou, with a knife, gently tried to pry it open as gently as he can. Of course, Asuna thought to just turn the page since it was separated, but the page broke from it since it was really brittle and easily breakable.

After fixing the page with tape, Negi checked out the other side of the page. He saw Fate's message to him that was a message of war. Negi saw it, and crushed it with his hands while incinerating it at the same time, which the rest of them argued with Negi on why he did it.

Negi "Damn brat, next time I see him, I'm going to enjoy burning him to the ground." Anger

Everyone was wondering why Negi had said that, but Lacus spoke up.

Lacus "Let me guess." Everyone turned their attention to Lacus who was sitting on a rock and enjoying some warm tea "Fate has declared personal war with you and as well as saying he's going to win, you will die or something and yadda, yadda, yadda, right?"

Negi "Yeah, same old, same old." Which everyone was wondering about, but then Negi had his attention on Rakan "Alright old man, I think it's about time you start talking about on what you know about Fate, or to be more precise Kosmo Entelecheia."

Rakan "Huh, rude way to talk, but hey that's you" nodding in acceptance, but then turned serious "but yeah your right, I think it's time to you all know what your going to meet, since your welling to take them on."

Everyone at that moment got together and listen to Rakan explain the story about Kosmo Entelecheia. Everyone thought he was going to explain it, but Rakan told them that he made it into an independent film about it, incase he of times like this comes, which shocked everyone about it.

You can read the Ala Alba saga on the web, so no change except a few details that I would reveal later.

After the Rakan's story

Everyone was applauding about how an amazing adventure Rakan as well as rest of the Ala Rubria. Everyone was glad to know that the world was safe as well as the end of the final boss, which was the Mage of Beginning. Everyone was talking about how great Negi and Konoka's fathers were, but the subject changed to princess Arika.

They all talked about how cool she was and as well as the relationship that she had with Nagi. They then had a reveleation about her and Nagi. They theorize that Arika was Negi's mother, which they then hounded Rakan for answers which Rakan said "It's a secret".

Rakan told them that Nagi and Arika were 2 completely different people as well as be a scandal for the magical world. Everyone was gasping about forbidden love and such.

Asuna then looked at Negi to ask him some thing, but when she saw him, he showed a look of seriousness, as well as questionable gaze.

Asuna "Hey Negi, are you alright?"

Negi "No, since there are questionable things in the story that doesn't add up."

Rakan was looking at Negi and asked him about it, which everyone else then paying attention to.

Negi "Chisame, how about you explain since knowing you, you also figured it out."

Everyone looked at Chisame, which she smirked about it. Chisame then started to explain it in scenerio for everyone to understand. Chisame explained about the problems after the war and defeating the final boss. She also explained about Nagi's work after the war, as well as the problem that was left, Fate (Read the manga to see the time scale on CH. 233; pg 16.

Rakan "Well, I guess you're right there."

Fate's base

Right now, Anya was acting up and asking for her guard to let her go. The guard had a thought about torturing Anya with fire, but was paying attention to the other prisoner.

"Oh, come on! She's asking to use the bathroom! Give her a break!"

Homura "Hmph. Shouldn't you be worrying more about yourself instead of that brat like that?"

"You won't get away with this… Negi and Setsuna-san and the others will be here to save us in no time, all right?"

Homura "Oh, I'm sure… assuming, of course, that any of them even notice that you're missing."

"What are you talking about…?"

The 2nd prisoner was Asuna, who right now was having a face of surprise and worriness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier

Asuna was right now, hiding behind a building, when she was snucked up by one of Fate's allies. Asuna was about to react, when the girl went ahead and kissed her and knocked her out. Not only did the girl knocked out Asuna, but also took on her form.

Homura "Good work, Shiori."

Shiori "But of course! It took Fate-sama 10 years to bring this technique to perfection! Now hurry along Homura. I'm going to make the switch."

Homura "Understood. I'll leave the rest to you."

Homura left with Asuna on her shoulder, which Shiori made the magical switch on a copy of Asuna's personality and memories. The switch worked and the copy Asuna was like the real Asuna, which she thought it was weird to make those girls run away from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Fate's base

Homura explained to Asuna on how they made the switch with her and Shiori as well as her artifact, which can make a complete copy of a person physical, mental and emotional traits.

Homura "I doubt any of your friends will realize that you have been abducted. Now please, cast aside any futile hopes of escape. Fear not, princess… We have no intentions of causing you any injuries." Emotionless face with a calm tone.

Asuna "…! Who exactly are you people, anyway? And what's with this "princess" thing? It's creeping me out!" angrily and frustration tone

Homura "Dear me… You honestly do know nothing of it, don't you? And to think, there is not a single individual more important than you in this entire magical world…"

Asuna was wondering about, but then Anya just lash out in anger and threaten Homura about what she would do if she or any of her allies hurt her friends. Homura didn't take it seriously and threat to shut up Anya with her fire abilities, but was stopped when Fate and the rest of his group showed up back from their little battle.

Fate "That girl is a "Human", let's us refrain from taking unnecessarily. We should restrict ourselves to the minimum necessary level of causalities to achieve our goal, lest we lose sight of justice."

Homura "M-my deepest apologies, Fate-sama!" while bowing down in front of him

Fate "No, no… what matters are that you and Shiori performed splendidly in accomplishing your mission. Good work, you have done well."

Homura "Th- th- thanks you very much!" blushing in front of him "… and what of the others?"

Fate also wondered about it and asks for a report, which most of the girls were kinda stun about it.

Shirabe bowed before him and told him about Kotarou's rise of abilities as well as Nodoka's mind reading. Koyomi and Tamaki also gave similar report about underestimating Rakan. Tsukuyomi told him about her success in her mission, which the other girls were upset about it.

Fate "All of you have done a fine work, and our objective is accomplished."

Fate then went on to apologize to the girls about Kotarou's growth as well as taking in Rakan's magical law breaking power, he applauded their efforts.

Fate "Good work, you may rest for the rest of the day."

The girls took the complement and thanked Fate for his kindness. Just then Asuna just shouted out at Fate and wanted to know his plan. She thought up different scenarios, which was like world conquest to be direct. Koyomi argued back to Asuna about speak ill intent to Fate, while Homura told her to relax about it. Asuna went on about the meeting in the café as well as other stuff, which Fate just sigh, while Koyomi was about to argue back again if Homura didn't stop her.

Fate agreed with Asuna to tell her his plans, which she was surprised about it. Fate then pointed his fingers at Asuna and was about to do something to her, but then he just froze. Fate's girls were wondering what was wrong with him as well as Asuna and Anya.

At that moment, Fate fell to his knees and then coughed up blood and his body was like having a seizer. Fate's girls went to him to see what was wrong. They then took off his jacket and shirt, where multiple bruises were on his chest. Fate, as well as everyone else, was wondering how he got these wounds, but then a letter fell from Fate's jacket. Fate looks at the letter which was not a magical one, but a written one.

After Fate read it, he began to sieve out rage, which everyone was very afraid of. Asuna was the only one smirking at it, which she made it know.

Asuna "Judging by the way you look, I say Negi gave you what you deserve, a nice beating." Started to laugh mockingly.

Fate just looked at her and just performed a spell on Asuna, which he said it well make her remember. Anya was wondering what he was doing, but was shut up by Homura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Negi

Chamo was finishing up making preparations, the preparations for a pactio. Right now, Negi was going to perform a pactio with Kaede, who was nervous, yet acted like a normal girl. They were both standing inside the circle ready to begin, which Negi asked Kaede if she was alright. She answered that she was ok. With that, Negi began to make his kiss with Kaede with Kaede doing the same.

Negi place his left hand on Kaede's face, while his right was on her waist. Kaede place both her hands on Negi's face. Once they kissed, Chamo completed the pactio, which was fast. Once the pactio was done, Chamo expected them to stop, but he was now getting a 1st rate make out scene right in front of his eyes, which was not bad for him. Negi pulled Kaede closer to him by pulling her up with his right hand, which Kaede was right now putting both her arms around Negi's neck. Chamo was getting excited, especially hearing a moan coming out from Kaede.

After a few moments, Negi and Kaede stopped, which Kaede was giving off an aura of surprise and pleasure, but Negi was kinda embarrassed about it.

Kaede "I suppose this makes me your retainer of sorts, "provisional" though it may be. I look forward to working with you, master, as well as thanks for the kiss, since it was nice." Trying to hide the blush

Negi "Yes, of course. I know that I will count on you when the time comes. As well, nice lips." Smirking in happiness

Just then, the door behind them came open and everyone behind it came falling down. Everyone then started to look at them.

Asakura "H-Hey Kaede! You 2 took a while!"

Haruna "So? How did it- ah, I mean how did you feel?"

Kaede then told them that it was hard to explain, but she can tell them that it was firm, but still soft to the touch, which was alright. Not to mention, it also had a unique taste to it. The others had to agree on that, since each of them had their own opinion. She would have told them more, except she lost focus, when Negi's tongue invaded her mouth, which she admitted she liked. The others were shocked to know that Negi deep kissed Kaede, which they looked at him, where he just turned his head around with a blush. At that point, Lacus came and looked at Negi with a look.

Lacus "Should have known you do that. Even a man as hard as you, would given in to your urges."

Everyone was shocked about that statement, while Negi just closed his eye.

Negi "Well, can you blame me. No matter what, I'm still a man, especially when I already did the deed, if you recall."

Everyone wondered about that, but Lacus told them "Negi has felt the warmth of a woman's body."

Negi suggested on focusing on Kaede's new pactio power. Everyone then paid attention to Kaede, since she has activated her card, which was a worn out cloth as big as her. It hid her pretty well when she entered it, but the truth was when she came out, inside the cloth was a big mansion of sorts. Everyone was amazed about it. Kotarou and all those who are really thinking about Kaede's pactio, thought it would be very useful if one thinks about it. The subject changed when Haruna spoke about having another pactio form, more over to Fei Ku.

Fei Ku was against it, but Haruna reminded her about who they were facing, Cosmo Ent. Fei Ku was still against it, while Haruna and Asakura still try to convince her. Just then, Haruna had a sudden thought, which she made it know to everyone, that Fei Ku has a crush on Negi, which Fei Ku denied it quickly, while others continue to discuss it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tell next Ch


	30. 1st Bath, 2nd Surprise

Last time, Negi and the others were able to see Negi and Konoka's fathers in there greatest adventure. In the ruins of Old Ostia, Asuna and Anya are kept hostage by fate and his girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right now, Negi and the group are enjoying some down time at the Ostia's legendary bathhouse. The girls went in the all girls bath, while Kotarou was going to go to the male, but Negi told him that they would be going to the mix bath one since Negi was going to give Kotarou a lesson with clear mind.

The girls' snucked in the girl's side by using the age pills to hide their identity and only realise it when they were inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Negi

Right now, while the girls are on their side, Negi, Kotarou and Chamo were all in the mix bath, enjoying the moment. Kotarou was a little nervous, but alright, since there were a few girls and women in the here. Negi told him that this good training since if you can focus, even seeing a naked girl, in these types of situation, then it wouldn't be that easy to lose your concentration.

While Negi and Kotarou were enjoying the bath, Chamo had other ideas. Sure, for Chamo it was alright bath, even if there were only a few good looking women, but he wanted to be surrounded by all the beauties on the other side of the wall, which he made it know to both Negi and Kotarou by telling them.

Chamo "Heh, heh, anyway, you 2… since were her in the Onsen… how about it, hm?"

Both Negi and Kotarou looked a little confused, but then understood when Chamo told them.

Chamo "The girls' bath, of course! Women in the nude! Hell, it's practically rude for a man not to go take a look, am I right? While laughing pervertedly

This of course, didn't make Chamo happen when Negi and Kotarou told him no.

Chamo's thoughts "_ugh… its no use… Kotarou has that whole respect women thing going on as a warrior. Negi wouldn't do it, since he not only seen a women's nude body, but also felt their warmth numerous times, though I think even he is starting to lose that mental battle, but he still wouldn't do it. Ah well… I guess I'll just have to go alone…_"

Chamo was on his way, when he accidently bumped into somebody. He looked, as well as Negi and Kotarou, to see that it was the bounty hunters from a couple of days ago. Three of the 4 bounty hunters that Negi met a couple of days ago, were right now in the mix-bath as them.

Negi "You people again… the bounty hunters… So what you guys doing here?" calmly

Twilight told them that today was their day of from bounty hunting. Negi asked if they were out for revenge, which they said no since Negi left them alive. They also said that they wouldn't do anything that didn't involve money.

Negi "Wait a moment, where is your 4th member?" questionable look

Chamo "Oh, yeah! I was thinking I'd like to have a drink with that guy sometime- isn't he around."

Twilight "You mean Pao 2nd, she is a woman." A serious matter

Kotarou and Chamo were stunned and thought a mental picture of her and thought she was a big bone woman, while Negi said "I'm not surprise that she isn't here since she would rather be in the girls bath." Already know tone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Yuna

Yuna, Makie and Natsumi were now entering the bath house to see how incredible it is. They admired everything that was inside it, but Makie and Natsumi both stop their admiration of beauty, when they notice something that they both lack. Every they saw, they saw many women having large C-cup and larger breast size all around them.

Makie "You know, it's a tough world for girls like us, huh~~?"

Yuna then broke their thoughts, when she started to laugh it up a bit.

Yuna "What are you two going on about? You're just imagining things! It just seems that way to you because you're too self-concious about these things! This just like back home!"

Natsumi and Makie both got a tick mark on their heads, do to frustration, which then started to argue with Yuna about how big her breasts had gotten. After a little fun, both girls stopped, but Yuna was still thought they were having a little too much fun, since she thought Makie was massaging and rubbing her breast a little too much.

Yuna "H-Hey, come on, Makie, quit it already… Hey – you don't have to do it that hard -! S-Stop it! This isn't very funny any more." While blushing very hard

Makie told her that she wasn't doing anything, since Makie was right in front of her. Yuna then thought it was strange, when it finally hit her that someone else was massaging her breasts. The same person was also analizing and scoring on Yunas's breasts as well. Yuna then yelled out pervert, only to see that behind her was a young girl.

Makie wanted to know who she was. The young woman then stated about how Makie and Natsumi were worried about their chest size, which they wondered how she knew. She then started to go about different types of breasts, from female to male and introduce herself as Chichigami.

Chichigami "We are all brother in boobies. The path of the breasts is a long and deep one… Worry not over such small matter as this, young ones."

Natsumi and Makie were like dazed about how Chichigami had told them, like they were in a Trans, which Yuna told them to snap out of it, since Chichi was a pervert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Ako

Ako was right now, enjoying the bath with Akira. She then started to talk to Akira about changing her look a little.

Ako "I was just thinking, I might be better off with a bigger chest, or longer hair… My chest is pretty hopeless, you know…"

Akira "Oh, don't be silly, Ako!"

Ako "Still, maybe I should grow my hair out, at least…"

Ako then thought it would take a while before her hair would grow long enough. Just then Chichi came and overheard about Ako's hair. Ako wanted to know who she was, but forgot about it, when Chichi gave her a potion to grow her hair even longer.

Ako tried it and her hair grew beautifully, which Akira made a good comment about it. But then it turned bad, when Ako's hair grew to long and covered her body, which Akira was worried since Ako could be lost in her own hair.

With Yuna

Right now, Yuna was with her friends and teammates of the Araiden Guard. They were commenting about how beautiful their baths were, until Beatrix said something that they just thought.

Beatrix "You know… These baths of the great arena, you know… It is entirily possible that Negi himself uses them."

Collet "Yeah, you're right… just think, right now, just between a few walls in the mens' bath, Negi-sama could be bathing right now."

Emily "Wh… What… Come to think of it, you're right…"

Then 2 more of their friends also had the same idea and volunteer to check it out, but then they alll overheard a few women talking out loud about see Negi and Kotarou entering the mix-bath. The girls perked up about it and were deciding to take the plundge and go see a naked Negi and Kotarou, while suffer a bit of embarrement by letting them see them naked as well.

Yue right now was wondering about Negi as well as the pactio card in her hand and thought that Negi might be the one to tell her the truth about herself. She was about to try and talk to him telepathicly, but was stopped when Collet talked her about it as well as entering the mix-bath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Fei Ku

Fei Ku was having a long hard look, like she was thinking. She then asked Nodoka about what is love, which Konoka overheard. Nodoka gave her input, which Konoka asked her if she was in love with someone. Fei Ku told her it was for future reference about how to know if she was in love.

She then tried out the thing the Nodoka advice. She tried to fell her heart, but instead, she felt someone feeling her chest. It was Chichi, who was once again feeling other girl's breasts. Fei Ku tired to make Chichi back away, but she was fast to go after Setsuna's chest, then Nodoka's and then Konoka's.

Just when Fei Ku was about to retaled on Chichi, a nice chunk of rock hit Chichi hard on the face and made her hit the water. They wondered who throw that, especially Chichi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few moments earlier with Negi

Negi was talking to the bounty hunters and Kotarou, when he got near the wall that separated them from the girl's bath. He places his left hand on it; while his right was looking like it was about to punch it. They all wondered why and ask.

Negi "Oh, I'm just going to give Pao a little message."

Negi was now closing his eyes and focusing on where Pao was and found her near Konoka. He then steadily focuses, moving his arm back and forth, like he was having a hard to time to punch. He then opened his eyes and punched the wall hard, but also holds back.

On the other side, in the girl's bath, a couple of cracks were forming in the wall, which the girls notice, but then they were surprised that a small, nice chunck of it came flying out of the spot. It moved so fast that it didn't hit anyone until it hit Chichi, since Chichi and Pao is both the same person.

Asuna came running to Konoka and the other and warned them about a pervert, which Setsuna told that they captured. Chichi was trying to find a way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With chamo

Chamo was right now swimming through the pipes to be the girl's baths are. He was thinking about how he and Chichi would get to feel all the women's breasts. Once he made it out, he made it know that he was there.

At that moment, Chichi told them that a scary guy forced her to do that, which she pointed at Chamo, who then was under arrest by Beatrix.

All and all, it was really a wondereful bath for everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right now, it has been a day since the bath house and everyone went to work. Right now, Haruna, Fei Ku and Asakura were having tea with Chachamaru, who made it. They were inside a lavish house inside Kaede's pactio card.

With Kaede

Kaede called out everyone since they made to the ruins of Ostia. With that, everyone started to check out the area, to look for the gateport. Asakura used her raven's eye to look for the gate even faster, while the rest stayed together to be safer, since the ruins of Ostia were dangerous.

While they went looking for the gate, up in the festival, everyone else was enjoying themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Asuna

Asuna was with the remaining Ala Alba, with Yuna and Makie being with them. Konoka was wondering how Negi and Kotarou were doing, while Yuna was having a hard time herself, about seeing them in their child forms. She asked about it, which they answered.

Konoka "The problem is that we are wanted her so…"

Asuna "Baby plus Neko! It's the perfect disguise."

Yuna was still having problems with it, but Nodoka told them to try it. She gave both Makie and Yuna an age pill, which once they took, they were at age 7. Makie was making fun with Yuna, while Nodoka explained that the age pills were one of Negi's own idea, which was so good, that normal magical officers can't tell. After that, they all went to check on Negi and Kotarou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Negi

Negi right now, was fighting another gladiator fight, with 2 vs. 1, namely he was fighting alone, with Kotarou just watching. Negi fired a couple of lightning spears at spiderman with 6 legs, which distracted him. At that point, he went after the female with 4 arms and swords, which he magically pulled out his magical energy swords from his waist to make quick work on her.

Negi's thoughts "_Hm, not bad for these 2, but compare what I have faced, it really kinda sad that I still have to hold back even more._"

Negi then punched her hard in the gut, which throw to a stone pillar. Kotarou was impressed about it, while her partner cursed at him and unleashed his magical _**Water Crushing Pressure**_.

It hit Negi, which he thought he won, but was surprised to see that Negi came out unscaved. He then upcut the guy and launched 3 lightning spears at the guy's abs. The woman then looked to see Negi point at her with his index and mid finger. He then fired another lightning spear so close to her that it freaked her out. It was then decide it was over, since his lightning attacks just took both of them down in a small explosion that didn't harm them, but still defeated them.

In the stands, Rakan secretly looked on in the match and see Negi win.

Rakan "Fuu, At least show a smile when you win, kid."

From behind, someone else came in to the room. It was the 3rd imperal princess from the Hellas Empire, Theodora.

Theo "My, my… it's quite rare to see the shadow investor of the tournament…" serious tone

Rakan "Oh, long time no sees! Shrimpy 3rd imperal princess, right, oy." Carefree tone

Her advisers took that tone of speech very unfending, but Theo told them that it was alright and told to wait outside, which they refuse at 1st but then agreed to it. Once the advisers were gone, Theo acted like a little kid and jumped at Jack's shoulders.

They then started to tlak about the past, which was interrupted by 2 more people. It was Legislative council for Megalomesebria, Ricardo and General Secretary for the magical knights in Ariadne, Seras. After some talking, they started with their little reunion party. They then saw Negi's match.

Ricardo "Oh! I remember this guy. He is the most popular topic now!"

Theo "Ahh, the Nagi look-a-like? I have my eyes on him. I don't know the details, but for him saying that he is the son of Thousand Master is a pretty bad joke."

Rakan "Ahh, right, he wasn't joking. He really is Nagi's son." A lazy tone

Everyone was shocked about it. Rakan kinda acted surprised that they are finding it hard to believe. Ricardo asked about it, while Rakan told them that Negi's age was the same as they 1st thought over 20 year old teenager, who fit the description perfectly.

Theo "So what? That's boring. That makes it obvious that his going to be champion. Of course, he is strong, since he is Nagi's son."

Seras "Ara… Saying it like that is quite unfair for him…"

Rakan then surprised them with something since he told them that he was interested on how strong Negi, so he entered himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Till Next CH


	31. The Unbeatable opponent, Finals

Last time, after the adventures in the bath house, Negi and Kotarou continue with their gladiator tournament. While competing, Rakan had a little reunion party with some old friends who helped in the war. After some discussing, Rakan told them that he would be entering the tournament to see how good Negi really is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Negi

After the match with spiderman and spider girl (no offense), both Negi and Kotarou left the battle floor to the backroom, which they were then greeted by Ako and Natsumi. They both congratulated them on making into the touranment. Negi assured Ako that he well set her and the others free, from their slavery.

Kotarou then told Negi that he was going to see the next match that was going to go down now. Negi agreed and both went up to the stands, in disguise. The match that they were going to see was the match that had Kagetarou, the guy that almost cut Negi's arm off. Kotarou asked Negi if he was the by saying "him", which Negi just "hm".

Natsumi and Ako asked on what they were talking about, which Kotarou told them that was the guy that almost cut Negi's arm.

Natsumi "Ahhh… So he's a bad guy…! A real bad guy…! Now you mention it, he does look like a bad guy, too… scary… scary…" shaking in fear

Kotarou then told Natsumi that there is no such thing as a bad guy, but equal fighters who fought for their own stands as well as debt and repay. At that point, Negi and Ako overheard Kotarou and Natsumi arguing with each other. While they argued, Negi was thinking about somethings on Kagetarou.

At this point, the annoucer was going to introduce Kagetarou partner, which shocked everyone since his partner was Rakan of the Thousand Blades. With that amazing intro speech, Kotarou was completely surprised, while Negi had a glare look that said "_I knew it_". Everyone was surprised to see Rakan back at the gladiator arena, while Kotarou thought it was an imitator, but was put to rest when the match started and ended just as quickly. Rakan's opponents were completely dumbfounded since they were in disbelief, but also in praise.

Rakan leapt into the air and fired a right punch so powerful that it shook the arena and around the area. With that shot, Rakan and Kagetarou won the match. Negi looked with his usual serious, while Kotarou looked gloomy with a glare. Kotarou then looked at Negi.

Kotarou "What now, Negi?"

Negi "We get ready. Let's go to the meet area."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Yue

Yue was outside the Gladiator arena, with Collet, and was wondering why so many people are getting exciting. Collet was question Yue about her lack of info gathering. Yue found out by the poster match that was put into display. It was the names of Negi Springfield and Rakan that made the tournament completely crazy. Yue was wondering who these two were, but Emily informed her about it.

Emily "What were looking at here is the legendary hero Rakan of Ala Rubra facing the living legacy of Nagi, his son, Negi, in a miraculous fated battle to end all battles."

Yue and Collet talked about it, while Emiley was making a decision to cheer for Negi.

Collect "People are saying Rakan came to test Negi's strength, to see if one day he'll take on the role that his father, Nagi, left behind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

With Negi

Negi and Kotarou were calm, while Chisame and Chamo just acted crazy, since the hopes of winning this tournament just blow up in their faces. Chisame was cursing the man for doing this, while Chamo started to explain all the details he learned about Rakan, which made everyone except Negi gloomy (Read the manga to know the details).

Negi told them to come follow him outside the floating island for he has something to show them. Once they made it to a safe enough distance, they landed on 1 of the boulders. Everyone wondered what Negi was doing, which Kotarou asked him. Negi answered saying he has a spell to show you.

Kotarou "What? A new spell? Like an improve version of the lightning spear?"

Negi "No" He then bit his thumb, to let the blood flow out of it "It's one of my most powerful spells that I've used."

They wondered what kinda of spell he was going to tell them, but Negi decided to show them by using a boulder as an example, about hundred meters in length, as his test dummy that he is going to destroy. That got their attention, when he finished his magical circle. Negi unleashed the _**Thousand Bolt Spell**_ and destroyed the boulder.

Everyone was amazed about how Negi used it, which he honestly said that he held back. Chamo was surprised since he thought now Negi can win, if he used to spell to hit Rakan, but Kotarou nullified that theory. Chisame then thought he can use with his Magia Erabea spell, that he might win.

They were starting to praise Negi about it, when someone else told them that he had no chance. The person was Eva, who was right in front of them. Negi listened to Eva; tell him all about how futile it is. Negi, of course, told Eva that he won't lose to Rakan. Eva had to admire Negi's determination, which at that point, more guests came walking by.

Chisame also agreed with Eva, but then question on why Eva was here, but more importantly how is she here. Negi explained to her that this Eva was a phantom version of her and that she is just an old version of her. Chisame would have continued, but Negi said to drop it.

It was Asuna and her group with Theo. Makie was the 1st to greet him after not seeing him for over a month. Makie then apologized to Negi about coming to the magical world, which he just said "It's alright", which Yuna just spoke.

Yuna "That thunder just now was seriously incredible, Negi! Were you okay? I mean, that couldn't actually have been magic just now." In amazement

Just before he can speak, Theo spoke 1st

Theo "The "_**Thousand Bolts**_". The largest-scale eletrical attack incantation in existance. And a favorite high ancient incantation of the Thousand Master; that is to say, your father." Smiling

Negi looked at her like she was nothing, while other were wondering who she is. Just before Negi can say something, Makie and Yuna were completely shocked about hearing Negi's father was the Thousand Master, which they began to question and he gave answers. But the conversation changed when Chamo asked who this woman is, which Yuna answered.

Yuna "The Third Princess of the Hellas Empire, Theodora." In excitement

Theo "You may call me Theo."

Everyone was dumbstrucked about this.

Chisame "Wha- Hellas- as in the giant empire Hellas?" in shock

Kotarou "Ahh! She's that tomboy princess who was with Rakan's video. And boy has she grown up." In realization

Theo began to introduce herself to Negi, which she also began to tell him about the relationship she had with Nagi and Arika. That got Negi's attention.

Negi "What is this about? What didn't you do?" in question

Theo was then surprised about that Negi didn't know and was trying to change the conversation to something else, but unfortunatly for her, Negi just gave her a harsh glare right at her, like he was going to pry the answers from her without any remorse. Theo looked at him, and saw something very cold from it as well as he was searching for something else.

Theo thoughts "_Wha- what a stare. He is like trying to find the answer from that small little out burst. Now I see Rakan said to be careful when speaking to him. He can see and hear the answers that he wants to know from a small bit of conversation. Better be careful._"

Just then Negi's glare just turned to his left, while he was still facing Theo.

Negi "I'll find out the answers later, but now I would rather know who the other person is."

That got everyone attention, when all of a sudden, Ricardo came jumping down from his ride. He then introduced himself to everyone as well as his postion. Then next came Seras, coming down in a broom. Everyone knew who these people are and wondered why they are here. They began to speak to Negi about it.

Seras "A pleasure to meet you, Negi-kun. I have been greatly indebt to your father and his comrades." In proper manner

Ricardo "Gyahahahah! That idiot Nagi and that meathead Rakan were both onetime drinking buddies of mine, whether I like it or not!" very proudly

Negi just watched them with a serious face, while Eva just called them small fry. Ricardo then walked up to Negi and spoke to him.

Ricardo "So, how about it, kid? You're planning to take him on seriously? That real-life broken character, Jack Rakan, even though you have no chance in hell?"

Negi just causally answered yes, while Ricardo just laughed it up and spoke out loud that he is wondering if Negi was really Nagi's son if he answered so normally. He then told Negi that they were going to help with his training in defeating Rakan.

With that, everyone thought that Negi might pull it off, if these guys are going to trained him and Kotarou. They then told them their profession, which Ricardo is all about Martial Arts, while Seras is Magical Combat, while Theo told them that she would help out where ever she could.

Eva advice Negi to not bother with them since they were all small fry comparing to herself. Ricardo took that offensively, while everyone else got ready, and even brought a magical sphere like Eva has back home. Everyone was excited, but then notice that Negi was leaving, which at this point he said "I don't no need help from, no offense, 3rd rate teachers."

That got everyone upset, mostly for Theo, Ricardo and Seras. They were about to argue about it, when Negi spoke up again to Kotarou.

Negi "Kotarou, be ready in 3 days, since I promise you that I will make you 3 to 4 times stronger. So be ready. If you want, you can train with these guys, but be ready when the time comes." With that Negi was about to leave when Ricardo demand a challenge. If Negi won, he wouldn't bother with him, but if he won, he would have to train with them. Negi agreed and the result was obvious.

Theo brought out a mini-time sphere for Negi and Kotarou to train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the sphere

Ricardo and Negi were going one on one, which everyone saw. Ricardo had the advantage, while Negi still kept his normal serious view. Ricardo then said that he wouldn't have a chance Rakan like this.

5 minutes later, Ricardo was on the laying face 1st on the ground, while everyone else was wondering if he was alright, while Negi was sitting on a rock like he was thinking and said "Anymore old man." casually

Ricardo tried to get up, but couldn't since Negi beat him senselessly. After that, Negi decided to see Kotarou being trained by Ricardo, once he was better, as well as train Konoka abit on her magic. Negi instructed Konoka in changing a simple spell to increase its power, without having to waste time in incantation, while making her trained in magical cuffs that forces her to use magic continuousily to help increase her power. He then went to help the others on their own training.

For the whole time, Negi just payed attention to everyone training while only coming out of the magical sphere to continue his way to the finals in the tournament. Out of the whole time, he barely talked to Theo, Ricardo and Seras and only payed attentioned to his students.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After some time in the magical sphere, Negi was right now seating on top of a huge boulder, just meditating and clearing his mind. Just then he opened his eyes and spoke.

Negi "What do you want Theodora?"

Theodora just walked up slowly where Negi was sitting. She moved in a way, like informing him to keep his so called sword in its sheath.

Theo "How's it going Negi? And please call me Theo." Nervously

Negi told her that he was alright which he said it after he got off the boulder. Theo then started to talk about him.

Theo "I don't get you, here you are teaching others your magical skill, and yet you don't train yourself to get ready to face an unbeatable opponent. Why aren't you, at least, showing any nervousness?"

Negi "It's because I long since thrown away those types of feelings long ago. Beside, I have more tricks beneath my sleeves, tricks that not even Rakan know about."

Theo thouhts "_He really is different from Nagi. Nagi is carefree and warm, while Negi is completely serious and cold. I wonder why?_"

Negi "Theodora. Tell me about princess Arika?"

Theo told him that she is under promise that she can't say anything about that until he is an adult. Negi than asked her one question, which is Arika his mother. Theo told him, she can't tell. That answer gave Theo a glare from Negi when he didn't get an answer.

Theo sigh, but was willing to understand his frustration, so she decided to give him a little bit of help. Negi stood up and was about to walk away, but he stopped when Theo was right in front of him. Negi asked Theo what she was doing.

Theo "Just a little victory charm. Want to give it a try." In charming and seductive tone

Theo just tipped toed to Negi's lips and kissed him, which Chamo was nearby and created a pactio cicrle, but to their surprise, Negi disappeared right in front of her. They looked where he was and saw him just right in front of her about a couple of feet, which he just turned around and started to walk away.

Theo "What are you doing, don't you see that we are trying to help you." In frustration

Negi "No, I only see that you all have a debt to repay through me." In serious tone

Theo looked frustrated and then let it loose "Why are you treating Ricardo, Seras and me with such a cold shoulder? Can't you see that we are trying to be your friends?" in angry tone

Negi just stood there quietly, not facing her. He then spoke "If you really want to be my friend, and then tell me about Arika." calmly

Theo told him that she can't because what they promised to each other about Negi being an adult.

Negi "Then you're not really acting like my friend, since my friends would tell me the truth instead of keeping me in the dark. Listen well, since the only people I trust are those who can tell me the truth and not make any excuse. When I look at the 3 of you, I can only see my father's friends, not mine."

That shocked Theo down to the core. Negi was just literally telling her off about how he felt about her. With that, Negi just left Theo with nothing more than some serious thinking.

At night in the sphere, after 20 days (2 days in the sphere), but its early morning in the outside world, Negi went up to Kotarou and woke him up. Kotarou asked Negi what he was doing.

Negi "Get up Kotarou, it's time for me to train you." While taking him out of the sphere

Kotarou "Train me in what, there isn't enough time for you to train me since in a couple of hours, and are match with Rakan will begin."

Negi just smirked and looked back at Kotarou and said "Don't worry, because in a few hours, I would give you 4 months of training, but be warned since this would be one of the most grueling training you're ever going to receive."

With that, Neig took Kotarou away from everyone and only left everyone a note saying "_Meet you all in the arena._"

The Next morning

Everyone was shocked to see that Negi and Kotarou had left them alone and was nowhere to be found. The only thing they found was the letter, which told them to meet them at the stadium. With nothing else to do, they stubbornly left to the arena and wait for them there.

At the Arena

The Arena is packed with hundreds of thousands of people waiting to see the match that they think would be a legendary one, the match between Jack Rakan vs. Negi Springfield. Everything was ready and the time of the match is about to start, but the only problem was that Negi and Kotarou weren't there. Everyone was getting impatient, since the match was suppose to start now, and everyone was wondering where they were.

In the back, everyone was talking about that Negi and Kotarou chicken out, while everyone thought of something else.

In the sky, Araiden knights were securing the arena outside, which at that moment, Yue saw something shining coming at them in high speed. She, as well as many of the other guards, saw a flaming giant bird coming at the stadium. They were about to stop it, but it was so fast that couldn't.

Inside the Arena, everyone was about to lose their last bit of patients, when they all saw a giant blue flaming bird crash at the center of the arena floor. The bird disappeared, but left a lot of flames in its wake. The flames started to die down to reveal 2 figures in the center of it all. Once the flames disappeared, it reveals what everyone wanted to see. It was Negi and Kotarou standing right there looking pretty messed up, but smiling, just for Kotarou, while Negi kept his eyes closed and his face blank with no expression (See manga ch. 240 pg. 5).

Kotarou then walked up to the female referee and spoke to her through the Mic.

Kotarou "Hey, I know everyone has been waited for us to fight Rakan, but can everyone here give us a few minutes to clean up and get some new clothes. After all, you don't want us to fight in these clothes, which would be torn up in the middle of the fight and leaves us naked, huh." Winking at her

That gave all the women in the stadium a mental image of Negi and Kotarou being naked in front of them, which in turn gave them all a nosebleed from it. The referee, unfortunately for the women, allowed a 15 minute recess for them to clean up.

In the back, everyone was kinda piss at Negi and Kotarou being late, but was glad to see them. Akira, Makie, Yuna, and Chisame were in the back and wished them luck as well as give them the special clothing Negi asked Akira to bring for them for this match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

15 minutes later

Negi and Kotarou stepped back to the arena floor, where Rakan and Kagetarou waited patiently for them to clean themselves up. Kotarou came out 1st, wearing a special gladiator uniform (see Ch. 240 pg. 14-15), while Negi came out in a uniform that surprised everyone, especially Rakan. Negi came out wearing not gladiator uniform, but mage clothes, the same clothing that his father wore except Negi was also wearing bandages between his wrists and up to the elbows. Negi looked like an exact copy of Nagi Springfield, except Nagi smiled and grin, while Negi just kept a serious look on him.

Rakan was kinda shaken from it, since he saw Negi looking like Nagi. Everyone in the stadium was kinda speechless and rowdy at the same time, since they can now see the Thousand Master's own son face against Thousand Master's best friend.

Before the match started, Negi asked Rakan that if he wins, Rakan would have to tell Negi everything he knew about him or anything that involved his family and their past. Rakan agreed to it, since he thought he was going to win.

Negi "Alright, let's see how much of my power would it take to beat you."

With that, the match starts

Next Ch. Negi vs Rakan


	32. Rakan vs Negi I

Last time, Gladiator tournament final match has begun. The match that everyone was antisipating all over Ostia, actually all over the magical world, was now beginning, Negi & Kotarou vs Rakan and Kagetarou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arena floor

Kotarou quickly got into stands, while Negi did the same, except it was to power up his technique, which was Magia Erabea with Thousand Volts. Rakan and Kagetarou watch it being performed.

Kagetarou "That's… The ultimate lightning incantation!"

Rakan "Hah, so the kid actually mastered this spell… Kage-chan."

Kagetarou "At once. You won't finish that incantation."

Kage fired a dozen of his shadow blades at Negi, while Negi was busy incantationing his spell. While Kage attack, Rakan was wondering on what Negi had said before "About how much power do I need to beat you." Rakan thought it was a challenge in strength, so he got himself ready to.

Kage's shadow blades where getting near Negi, but before then it was deflicted by Kotarou with a powerful strike down on the ground. Kage then redirected his blades around and combined it together to become one powerful spear shadow spear heading straight to Kotarou. Kotarou took on the blade and deflicted with a simple fist sweep from his right arm.

Kage "What! With a single fist?"

Kotarou "Don't you go underistimating Negi's Vanguard, Kotarou."

Just then, Kotarou felt a powerful surge of power coming from the sky. He looked up to see that it was coming from Rakan, which he also saw Rakan with a trident that was being feld with power.

Kotarou thoughts "_Wh… What is this crazy concentration of_ _energy? I haven't_ _anything this powerful since-_"

Rakan "You said how much your power to defeat me, so let's see if I can make you bring out everything you have with everything I have." Rakan said before he was going to throw his power-up trident.

Kotarou "Not good! He really is going to throw it!"

Rakan threw his trident which, Negi just went in front of Kotarou and took on the attack. Negi and Kotarou braced themselves from the attack, while the rest of the stadium just took on the impact, which was earth shattering force. Everyone was complete shocked about it, while the magical barrier was pushed to its limits.

The Araiden Knights were complete surprised about it and thought it was a terroist attack, which was quickly dismissed by an annoucement they got from their superiors.

At the stadium, everyone was just getting back into their feet from the blast that Rakan made, while the smoke in the battlefield just started to clear up. At this point, Theo was pissed off at Rakan and started to trash talk about what he did and such in a bad mouth, which her advisor tried to tell her to act more lady-like.

Rakan's thoughts "_But wait… He didn't show any signs of counterattacking or dodging. Whoa, whoa… That had better not obliterated them him, right?_" while sweating up bullets with a grim face.

The annoucer began to explain on how amazing Rakan's attack was and was wondering if the match was over with it. Everyone was antisipating the worst but was surprised on what they saw.

In front of everyone, Negi and Kotarou were completely fine. Kotarou was in a fight stands, while Negi just stood there with his arms folded together and with a blank look, like he's not impressed about Rakan's attack.

Rakan thoughts "_What_"

Kagetarou "They're unharmed? Impossible..!"

Rakan thoughts "_Whoa, whoa, whoa… They're not even scratched? Now, that really is a surprise… How did you do it, kid?_"

Everyone was surprised that Negi and Kotarou were alright. Negi then created a magical/ki sword and went right for Rakan. Rakan was wondering what he was doing, but insteaded focus on Negi right now. Rakan throw a couple of magical swords, from his pactio, at Negi and Kotaoru, which Negi just used his own sword and slashed right at them, which they disappear the instant they connected. Rakan then summoned another magical sword, which he and Negi had a stalemate moment, holding each other off with their swords. Negi then broke the stalemate by swinging his sword around and cutting Rakan's like butter, which surprised him.

Rakan "Hahahaha… cuts through my legendary artifact like butter, eh. How are you able to do it?" amazement and wonder

Negi "That's my secret Rakan." With a blank expression

Negi then did a quick incantation and created a dozen lightning daggers, which quickly surrounded Rakan's neck area. Rakan kinda look blank to.

Rakan "Not bad kid, but your going to need more than that to defeat Me." Said it after destroying 3 daggers with his teeth.

Negi "Believe me Rakan, I have plenty of tricks behind my sleeve." Smirking at him "But right now, let's fight like 2 men, with their fists." Standing up straight and gripping his fists

Rakan was like "bring it on". After that, the announcer began to do the play by play on Negi and Rakan. At that very moment, Negi completed his incantation and performed _**Magia Erebea Armament with the Thousand Volts**_.

Kotarou and Kagetarou were busy fighting each other with all their might, which showed a lot of precise and flashy movement, while Negi and Rakan kept a nice healthy distant away from each other. After a few moments of staring at each other, Negi began his assault.

Negi went so fast, that Rakan couldn't block it. With that, Negi began a row of lightning speed punches and movements that it looked like Negi was a miniature lightning storm, where Rakan was the center of all the attacks. Rakan tried to counter, but Negi moved to fast to attack. While Negi continue to attack Rakan, the annoucer talked on what she is seeing in her own opinion.

Annoucer "Ahh…Ah… What exactly is going on here? Is this a dream? An illusion? A old rival/friendship has been passed down from father to son?"

She talked about the fight, while Negi was more focus on the beating Rakan with his lightning style power. Everyone in the stadium was speechless or amazed so much that they can't describe it.

Rakan "NGH… I see… Transforming into lightning… You sure know how to give a surprise to everyone, huh kid. This is the _**Thosuand Bolts**_…"

Negi "That's right. This is "_**Raiten Taisou Armationem**_."

In the stands, Chisame was wondering what Negi's new technique do, while Chamo tried to explain it himself, since he has never seen Negi use this kind of technique, but Lacus came in and explained better for them to know.

Negi then went back to the attack, punched Rakan so hard into the air, which is what Negi wanted. Negi then power bombed punch on him to the ground. Negi created a crater from punching Rakan on the ground.

Negi thoughts "_Hm… Figures… If it was a normal person, this kind of attack would have taken him out, but Rakan isn't normal. Looks like I'm going to have to raise the stakes up a little, but it would be interesting, especially if Kotarou can pass my little test for him._"

Negi then dive bomb Rakan from the air and struck him with _**Chiha Yaburu Ikazuchi**_. Rakan defended himself with his _**Willpower defense**_.

Kagetarou got distracted by Rakan being struck down from Negi's attack, that he lost focus on Kotarou, who took advantage. Kotarou transformed into his _**Human Beast Form Transformation**_.

Rakan stumble himself up while saying "… Man, that hurt… any ordinary high-lv mage would have been blown to bits… You aren't pulling any punches, are you kid?"

Negi was then behind him, saying that he wasn't done yet, which surprised Rakan, a little bit. Negi fired a powerful lightning strike at point blank range on Rakan, while Kotarou did a powerful strike with his claws at Kagetarou. Both of them went down, which shocked everyone.

Announcer "Th-Th-They're Down! They're down! Rakan's team taken out in unison! Th-this is just… Could anybody actually predict this outcome? I guess the story everyone was saying is true, that the only other person, besides the Thousand Master, to defeat the Thousand Blades, is his son!"

The announcer began to the count out, which everyone was surprised to see. Asuna and the girls were like stunned to see this. In the V.I.P. box, Theo, Ricardo, Seras and Eva were wondering the same thing.

Negi landed a bit distantly away from where Rakan was laying down. Negi continue to look at Rakan with a focus stare, which Ako, who was at the stands, couldn't help but blush.

Ako "Negi-kun"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 days earlier

Negi and Kotarou had just won another gladiator battle for them to enter the finals. Ako went to check on Negi, who was alright except he got himself a small wound on his arm. The Bear mistress told Ako to patch him up, which she had a hard doing.

Ako, right now, was looking at a bare chest Negi while taking care of his wounded arm.

Ako "Ah-are you alright?" stuttering and blushing

Negi "Sure no problem." Calm and passive. He then looked at Ako with a worried look "I should be asking you, since I thought you don't like the sight of blood."

Ako said she was fine, but look at his wound made her dizzy for a moment, which made her lose her balance. She almost fell, if Negi didn't grab her on her shoulders. She then went to look up at Negi to apologize, but she was suddenly stunned since she was so close to Negi's face that it made her blush even harder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in that day

Ako, right now, was soaking in the Ostia baths, while thinking about what has happened to her life. She then began to think about Negi as well as their relationship.

Ako thoughts "_I wonder what he could be thinking about… Maybe me… At least a little bit… I hope he sees me as a girl. Even so, this could be my chance_." Ako then just suddenly stood up with a lot a spirit and said "All right… I have to confess on how I feel! I'm going to confess!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later

Ako was walking down the hall looking for Negi, while also thinking about confessing her feeling to him. She knew she had lots of chances to confess to Negi since they both are going back home to Mahora, but she also knows that once she gets back home, there would be lots of other girls going after him since she knows that he has a fan club. She was also willing to over look his past sex life, since he confesses he was depressed since his fiancés death.

Ako found Negi at the library, where he was reading up some things. Negi spotted Ako and asked if there is something wrong. Ako then thought of confessing later, since she doesn't want to distract Negi with her feelings of love to him, right before his big match. Ako then asked on what he was doing in the library, which Negi replied that he was studying up on Rakan. Ako asked how it is going.

Negi "Well, to be honest, the more I find, the more reason I can see that most people would lose their confidence."

Ako was shocked about it and was scared for Negi, but Negi told her that it was alright. Ako took in Negi's reassurance and started to talk about how Rakan became a hero by luck and flukes.

Negi "Yes well, it looks like the truth is different story."

Ako was confused about it, until Negi explained "If anything, that description better describes my father, the Thousand Master."

Ako knew about Negi's father from the customers and stuff around. Negi began to explain to about Rakan's history, which was amazing to Ako, since Negi called him "The Ultimate Hardworker" and how Negi's father was a completely random genius. Ako was shocked about it and thought that Rakan's repution was not fluke.

Negi "Indeed, if you're going to start calling people random genius relying on natural talent alone, which could very well apply to Kotarou and everyone else, as well."

Ako was complete worried about Negi right now, and it didn't help when Kamo started to speak about what he witness when Fate and his group attack them. Ako then asked on how he can beat a guy who was like that. Negi explained it to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to the Arena

Negi was waiting for referee to finish her count of 20 to end the match. Right now, Negi was a small distants away from Rakan, who was still lying face down on the floor from Negi's attacks. Rakan and Kagetorou were both down, which everyone was speaking about it. Kotarou quickly came to Negi's side to talk about it.

Kotarou "Heh, it looks like the plan worked, right? The "ultimate veteran"… He won't fell for traps and I'm not much of a match when it comes to experience. So the question would be, how would 2 teenage rookies beat him down? The answer is simple, beat him in pure specs! But of course that only applies to someone like me."

Negi "Kotarou, shut it for a moment. Did you forget what I taught you just a couple of months ago? Can't you feel it?"

Kotarou was wondering what Negi was talking about, but then he relax and then knew what Negi was talking about. He was then wide-eye surprised. Negi talk

"The real match is about to begin." With a serious and focus look on his face

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

V.I.P. Room

Both Ricardo and Sera were in disbelief on what they have just seen. Sera was still having a hard time to accept that Negi was able to combine the _**Thousand Bolts**_ with the _**Magia Erebia**_ to create the _**Raisoku Shundou**_ , while Ricardo was wishing that Negi would join the his R&D team (Research and Development).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the stands

Makie, Yuna, everyone who were in the Ala Alba, were cheering for Negi since they thought he had won, while Ako was still having a worried look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the battlefield

Right before the referee was about to count 20 Rakan began to rise up with out the use of arms. Everyone was shock about it, except Negi and Lacus. They then heard Rakan starting to laugh quietly but then it got louder, which the referee thought that the blows must have damage Rakan's brain. After Rakan stop laughing, he then got ready.

At that moment, Rakan unleashed his true powers, which was so great that not only did it rip the sleeves of his jacket, but also everything in a 15 meter area. Rakan then got into stance.

Negi's thoughts "_So, Rakan has finally got serious at me. He has taken a stance, which is a 1__st__ in my book._"

Negi and Kotarou

Negi "Kotarou, this is where the battle is really going to start. Just be ready, as well as be ready for the other problem."

Kotarou just agreed and gotten himself ready.

Negi powered up his _**Raisoku**_ _**Shundou**_ to get himself ready, as well as Kotarou. At that very moment, Rakan punched Negi right at the gut, which Negi spit out blood.

Negi thoughts "_That's fast_"

Kotarou couldn't'believe how fast Rakan hit Negi. Kotarou would have done something, if he wasn't attack at that same moment by Kagetarou and his shadow blades.

Negi then got out of the way and gotten some distance away from Rakan, but then notice that Rakan had followed him. Rakan was above Negi and did a punch at him, which Negi avoided and hit the ground instead. Negi continue to move away, but saw that Rakan was right there waiting at the spot where Negi was going to be. Negi then saw Rakan right in front of him, as well as seeing Rakan putting an open hand on his abs.

Negi thougths "_A pressure barrier, this is going to be tricky._"

At this point, everyone watched as they saw Negi being attack the pressure barrier which Negi then spon about into the air, with blood coming out of his abs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What would be the out come, find out next Ch.


	33. Rakan vs Negi II

Last time, Negi and Kotarou were doing great at the beginning of the match between Rakan and Kagetorou, but then things took a turn for the worst as Rakan unleashed his full power at the both, which Kotarou thought it was insane. After that, they were both attacked by Rakan and Kagetorou which at that point it became grim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the arena floor, Negi and Kotarou were trying to get their barriering, since at the moment; Negi and Kotarou were put into a corner. Negi met Rakan's gaze and had to admit that Rakan's speed was something to be admired for many mages and fighters. Negi was holding to the spot where Rakan attacked Negi.

Rakan "Still standing, huh…? Still, that was a purely a physical attack made through direct contact. Barriers are only going to get you so far."

Negi continue to look on at Rakan, while his face still remained neutral, but had narrow his eyes at him. Rakan then went and complemented Negi on creating such a technique. Of course, when he complemented, he also gave out the weakness that Negi's technique had (Read Manga for it).

Negi thoughts "_Should have known that Rakan would figure out the weakness of my own lightning technique. I think its time that I step it up as well, not to mention Kotarou._"

Negi decided to give another shot at Rakan with his _**Raiten Taisou**_ and see where he can go as well as see if Rakan is still holding back. Negi went into attack which was having no effect on Rakan, since Rakan was blocking every attack that Negi made. At that same time, Rakan was also explaining what Negi's attack does and its weakness on how to counter it, which he did by elbowing Negi's face.

Negi was sent flying from the ground to the middle of the air in the arena. Rakan then went to attack Negi with the _**Eternal Negi Fever**_ which it was heading straight at Negi. The attack exploded where Negi was at, which Asuna and the other girls wondered if he was alright, which they then saw that Negi was ok, but was amazed that Negi survived the attack since he didn't have a shield. Negi was right now hovering straight up, but then notice that Rakan was right next to him.

At that moment, Rakan punch Negi so hard that he crashed right threw some rocks and hit the ground hard. Negi right now was lying on the ground with his face on the floor. The same can be said about Kotarou. Rakana and Kagetarou were standing together after taking care of Negi and Kotarou. Kage was explaining to Rakan about the Kotarou's growth as well as Rakan explaining his. The girls right now were trying to get Negi to stand up by trying to wake him up with shouts. Everyone was worried that Negi and Kotarou were completely down, while they continue to hear the annoucer count down to 20.

While Negi was still lying down, Rakan decided to mock Negi about his manhood by talking about some personal stuff. Rakan explain to Negi that he entered this tournament just to see where Negi stands, since he didn't know anything about his true skills. Rakan continue his speech about Negi's _**Raisoku Shundou**_, which he then mock it by saying that it would never work on him. He then went on about talking about not taking the match seriously until the end of it. But the last straw was about Negi's mother, which he made fun about not telling him.

Negi just layed their, with his head on the floor while the annoucer continue to finish up her count down. At that moment, when the annoucer was about to count 20, and everyone thought that Rakan had won, it all changed so quickly.

Right after the annoucer finish counting 19, Rakan and Kagetorou were blown away by a tremendous force, which surprised everyone. There was dust from the sudden explosion of sound that came with the blast. Everyone looked to see a shocking sight; it was Negi and Kotarou, who were both on their feet with their blood still pouring out of their body. They were both smirking with confidents, but Negi's smirk turned to a harsh glare, since Negi took the offense to his mother very seriously.

Rakan and Kagetorou were surprise to see Negi and Kotarou still up from the beating they got, after they were blown away. Kagetorou was wondering how they are still standing, while Rakan was trying to figure out Negi, since he can't see any sign of hesitation or confidents coming from him, which he believe it could be a problem, if Negi can hide it so well, even from him.

Negi/Kotarou

Negi "Alright Kotarou, let your test begin. Let's see what you got."

Kotarou nodded in agreement, since Kotarou was going to be taking his stats test against Rakan and Kagetorou. Negi just hopped back to give Kotarou some room, while everyone was wondering what Negi was doing. But before he left, Negi grabbed Kotarou's wrest and left a mark on it and told Kotarou to use it when the time comes as well as to let go of everything he has.

Negi right now, was about half way from Kotarou and the rings edge, were he was going to see. Negi was standing tall, with his mage robe still on him. He crossed his arms and just observed the match right now, with a keen eye.

Kotarou was now taking up a fighting stans and getting himself ready. Everyone watch as he preparing to fight both Kagetarou and Rakan. After a moment or so, everyone watch, as for Negi, he couldn't help bt smirk just a little, but deep down inside him, he was having some worries since Kotarou isn't still near the lv of power that he had hope, but was still impressed on the result he work with.

All of a sudden, Kotarou rushed into battle, while everyone watched him go. Kagetarou attacked with his shadow whips. The shadow whips striked, but everyone watched in amazement on what is happening. Kagetarou was wondering why his whips aren't hitting, but then saw the answer.

Kotarou was holding Negi's magic/ki sword in his teeth, since Kotarou transformed into his wolf state form, which was all wolf or a big dog. Natsumi was stunned to see Kotarou in his transformed state, which she thought at 1st, who is that?

Kagetarou saw Kotarou charge right towards him, which he tried to defend against, but Kotarou ripped right threw Kagetarou, defends like it was nothing. He then pinned Kagetarou at a piece of rubble.

Kotarou "Heh… Too bad for you, huh, Kage-chan? His sword, that he created, is the ultimate enemy of magic users… especially of spirit-users like us."

After that, Kotarou immediantly went back between Negi and Rakan, who was about to go after Negi. Kotarou quickly got into battle stans in his human form, when he Rakan slowly approach him.

Rakan "Oh, you want to go up against me. Do you really think you can beat me?"

Kotarou "Nope, but I'am going to see where I stand after this." With a smirk

Kotarou then suddenly grabbed his wrist, where there were wristbands on him. He then suddenly ripped it away from him to suddenly reveal some kind of magical cufflings on both his hands and legs. Everyone wondered what Kotarou was wearing those magical badns, but Negi and Lacus were alright. Kotarou then held up his arms up and yelled out a word. At that moment, things changed.

When Kotarou said the word, the cuffs dispersed. After that, Kotarou then place his arms down and then shouted out high, which he unleashed his powers. Kotarou unleashed a massive amount of power, which a lot of people was amazed. Rakan was also amazed since right now, Kotarou was meaning business.

Negi right now, was very impressed about Kotarou growth, especially after going through the hell he gave him. Negi can sense that in terms of power and strength, Kotarou was 3 times stronger the Kagetarou, which was to say that he indeed increase Kotarou's strength to nearly 5 times his original amount.

Once he unleashed his Ki, Kotaoru quickly went and attacked Rakan. He was able to do a lot of hard hits that sent Rakan flying, but all of sudden, Rakan also stepped up his game. Rakan tried to hit Kotarou, but Kotarou was able to narrowly escape to give a counter-attack. Through out this close-combat, Kotarou was able to narrowly escape from Rakan's supremely fast punches.

For over a minute, Kotarou was able to be on some what even grown with Rakan. It quickly changed when Kotarou throw a powerful punch at Rakan's abs. Rakan thought it was nothing, but then he felt some pain coming from his abs, after Kotarou did a few more punches at him. This went on for about a minute more or so, until Kotaoru got a little tired and decided to take a little break from facing Rakan. Kotarou then did a nice side kick at Rakan's face and jumped away to get some distance.

After Kotarou was able to get some distance, Rakan got himself ready, but then he coughed up some blood from his mouth. Rakan was wondering, while others were wondering too.

Rakan's thoughts "_Wha- what did the kid do? My stomach feels like its on fire, as well I'm coughing up blood. How did he do it, he only throw punches and kicks."_ In questioning glare at Kotarou

Kotarou thoughts "_All that hard work paid off, since now I basically mastered that style to both my fists._" While panting pretty fast

Negi looked on and was impressed since he was smirking while keeping his focus on the fight, he was also mentally counting down the minutes that Kotarou was fighting Rakan.

While Negi watch, everyone around the stadium was impressed to see the Kotarou was able to hold on his own with Rakan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Asuna

Asuna and the others were wondering on how Kotarou was able to do this but Lacus told them since Lacus knew.

Lacus "Huh, I'm amazed that Kotarou was able to master that style up to this point."

Asuna "What style are you talking about?"

Lacus "A verypowerful and deadly technique, which Negi was able to master himself, until he decided to stop using it since it destructive power can be very deadly."

Asuna, Nodoka, and Konoka were amazed about this.

Nodoka "Um, what does it do?"

Lacus "This technique, if mastered correctly, increases the power of any punch a person makes to break a rock or any form of resistance. I may sound silly to break a rock with just your fist, since anyone can do it with proper training, but what I'm talking about is not breaking. I'm talking about total distigration. Since a regular punch you throw will feel like all punchs, but in fact the punch everyone throws has a lot of wasted energy, but with this technique, it doesn't waste the energy of the punch, since not only do you hit with your knuckles, but you punch 1st with the knuckels you have on the 3rd down, and then at the same moment, with your primary knuckels in the same moment. With this, the resistance when you 1st punch would be gone and the 2nd punch at the same moment would be able to do maxium impact."

Konoka "Wow, what's this style called?"

Lacus "It's called _**Futae No Kiwami**_ style." With focus on her eyes

As she said it, they all watch Kotarou was grinning while narrowing his eyes in confidents.

Back at the arena floor

Kotarou was able to take a breather or 2 until he decided to attack Rakan, but this time Rakan took the fight a little more seriously and raised the level up again. This time, Rakan was dodging Kotarou's punches and kicks, while at the same can be said in vice-versa. All of a sudden, Rakan came at Kotarou even faster and did a huge punch at his face.

Kotarou thoughts "_A simple punch from him holds_ _this much_ _power… If it wasn't for the training I did with Negi, I would be out by now._"

Rakan was impressed that Kotarou was able to withstand the attack, but also made a counter-attack by kicking his face. Unfortunatly, Rakan decided to end this little match, which Kotarou was losing pretty badly. Rakan finish off Kotarou by throwing his magical swords at him, which Kotarou was able to avoid piercing, but got slashs and cuts.

Rakan commended Kotarou on fighting with him like that for that short period of time, which was only 4 minutes. Rakan then turned to Negi.

Rakan "Alright then, let's see what you got."

Negi only glared and narrow his eyes at Rakan, but 1st look to see at Kotarou. He had to congratulate Kotarou on lasting that long with Rakan, even though he told Kotarou to last 5 minutes with him, for him to say to him that Kotarou was at least now in terms of power and speed that he able to hold on his own with Cosmo.

While Negi and Rakan got ready to face off, Kotarou right now was talking to himself in his mind.

Kotarou thoughts "_Just a little longer, I was so close to last the time limit. Is this all the power that I was able to achieve?_" He then looked to see Natsumi "_Sorry Natsumi, I guess I'm going to have to leave the rest to Negi, since he is up to the challenge. Heh, I guess I well remain nothing more than some good help._" He then remembered something that Negi once told him a little while ago.

Flashback

_Negi "Is this… what you got Kotarou?"_

_Kotarou "I guess so, give me a break. From what I seen from you, you could win against Fate and Cosmo. So why train me? Is it because you see that I have potential like Athrun and Shin or is it something else."Curious to see Negi's answer_

_Negi "Yes, because I see a lot of potential like everyone else, everyone has potential to rise up to gain a new level, but more importantly, to get you ready incase something happens to me."_

_Kotarou was having a questioning gaze on Negi about what he just said. Before Kotarou asked, Negi answered his curiousity._

_Negi "You see, there is somethings you don't know yet Kotarou. I was planning to tell you this at the end of our training, since if Cosmo ever figures it out; I will die by their hands, even if they never lay them on me."_

_Kotarou just stared at Negi with shock as Negi continue on._

_Negi "I know things that Cosmo or the Ala Rubra know about, since everyone has been keeping their minds here at the magical world, no one has ever put any curiosity into the earth since earth has moved on to technology. With that said, there are secrets within the magical world in the real world, secrets that can destroy the lives of so many people." Negi stop to take a breath, while also letting the information sinks in to Kotarou. "You see if Cosmo learns the secret, not only would they be able to stop me, but also have another way to achieve their plan. That is why I'm trying to train you as much as I can, since I need to focus on Fate, while you and everyone else need to focus on everything else. Now get up since, if you stay down like the way you are, then you would not be able to protect Natsumi or anyone else if I do die."_

Flashback ends

Kotarou was replaying those words in his head as well as remembering on what Negi had told about the secrets he was told.

Kotarou thoughts "_If I fail here, then I can't protect Natsumi, I won't be able to keep my promise on bringing her home. But also I would fail on saving every last innocent life that may pay the price cause if I can't bring myself to last 5 minutes with Rakan then I won't be able to stand against anyone in Cosmo. I have to stand! I have to stand!_"

With that, Kotarou opened his eyes, which were now more focus then ever. Negi and Rakan were ready to fight, until Negi felt something coming from Kotarou. He looked, while Rakan was having some disbelief from the scene he was seeing. Everyone else was shock to see this, while Natsumi was yelling out in worrieness.

Kotarou was standing holding on to his left arm with his right. He was walking slowly with his injuries and looking at Rakan with a glare of determination.

Kotarou "What are you gacking at?" while Rakan was still stunned to see Kotarou standing let alone moving "You actually think an attack like that would work. Well do you?" Kotarou, yelling, was like actually insalting Rakan's attack, which he kinda took offense to it. "You right now! You lost all right to be called a warrior, since you fight for money, while I fight for more than just money. Your nothing, just a trickest, I'm a true warrior, the best you can ever meet, I'm Kotarou." Kotarou did that while raising his good arm to his head and made a fist and release what little ki he had left.

Rakan had to admit that Kotarou really impressed him up to now, but he had to end this to get to Negi. Rakan was about to charge right to Kotarou, when Kotarou did something else. Kotarou, at that very moment, after he finished his little speech, Kotarou looked deep down himself knowing and remembering what was instake with this match as well as other things. Kotarou then let it all go; Kotarou awakened a strength that he never knew he had. Kotarou Ki just then sky rocketed from low to at least back to half strength.

Rakan was surprised to see the Kotarou was able to unleash more Ki, so surprise that he failed to notice that Kotarou did _**Instant Movement**_, which he then was punched hard with his _**Futae No Kiwami**_. Rakan was hit with a lot of those punches with his one good arm and then Kotarou kicked him hard that Rakan was sent to the middle of where Kotarou and the edge of the arena. Kotarou then unleashed blasts of Ki at Rakan. The blasts of Ki were dead on, which Kotarou fired for a little while, which the audience just watches with amazement.

Kotarou, after a few moment of firing of Ki, was completely drained of energy, which he hopes he gave Rakan a nice burn mark. The cloud of dust was slowly dropping down, when Rakan saw right in front of him, Rakan.

Rakan "Not bad kid, but you are still nowhere near my level." With a smirk

Rakan was about to punch Kotarou's lights out, which the audience watch as Kotarou was about to be sent flying into the ground. Natsumi and the rest of the Ala Alba couldn't help but cry out for him.

Right before Rakan was about to punch Kotarou, he was struck by a powerful lightning strike that surprised him. Kotarou and the everyone else watched as Rakan was striked by Negi, who interveen at the last moment.

Rakan was sent flying to other side of the arena, while Kotarou was caught right before he hit the ground. Negi caught Kotarou with his one good arm, making sure not to give him anymore pain. He gently place Kotarou on the side of the wall near the audience. Negi smirk, while Kotarou was grinning a bit.

Negi "Well, you pass; you lasted your 5 to 6 minutes with Rakan. I say you are at least as fast as Meyrin, so I can say you can handal yourself when the time comes. But now, it time to let me handal the rest of this fight." Grinning at Kotarou improvement

Kotarou could only smile, until he passed out from exhaustion. Negi started to walk towards Rakan, who was also starting to walk towards the center, the same as Negi. Everyone in the audience tense as they saw the 2 most impressive fighters started walking towards the center.

Right before they reach the center, Negi held out both his arms in a cross shape in front of his face an unleashed his Magia Erebia out with 2 _**Thousand**_ _**Bolts**_. Rakan was surprised that Negi just did a super powerful spell, which would have taken some time to unleashed, in a few seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle ends next Ch. Till Next time


End file.
